The Legendary One Piece
by I.D.K.H.T.N.M
Summary: A strong man ended in a new world, universe after his fierce battle on a distant planet. What will happen now to that dangerous and unstable man and will he manage to adjust to this new world full of people with strange powers.
1. The Legend Arrives

There was a fierce battle on a planet known as New Vegeta. The planet crumbled and quavered under the pressure of two enormous powers that were fighting. The one known as Goku was about to fall into the hands of the so-called Legendary Super Saiyan, but like always the Earth raised Saiyan managed to come up with a plan to beat the rampaging Saiyan. Goku collected all of the remaining energy from his friends and with that prepared himself to beat the other Saiyan. The legendary Saiyan Broly was laughing evilly at Goku as he was ready to finish the good hearted Saiyan, but unknown to him, Goku was ready to finish this fight before the meteor could strike the planet

"Hahaha you are going to die, right here and now Kakarot" Laughed Broly as he rushed towards Goku ready to punch him and finish what he started

"I will not give up Brolly! I have all the energy from my friends and thanks to them I will beat you!" Yelled Goku at Brolly while he was stuck on the wall

"Haha, that won't help you Kakarot! Now die" Yelled Brolly with a laugh as he was about to punch Goku, but to his shock, Goku managed to free his right hand from the wall and catch Broly's punch. Broly was shocked even more when he saw that Goku powered up enough to obliterate the whole wall behind his back

"I told you I will beat you Brolly and I could only do it with the help of my friends and family" Spoke Goku seriously and punched Broly in the face, sending the giant Saiyan toward the ground. The legendary Saiyan quickly snapped from his shock, furious, not willing to admit that there is someone stronger than him, the legend. Broly stood up and powered up even more, as his golden/green aura flared around him wildly

"Kakarot, Kakarot! You are dead!" Growled Broly and once again rushed towards Goku, leaving destruction behind him. Goku didn't want to waste any second and launched himself at the large Saiyan, determinant to finish this fight once and for all

"Sorry Broly, but I can't let you have it your way. I really wish you were different, you would make a great sparring partner. Hiyaa!" Yelled Goku who suddenly appeared in front of Broly, surprising the legendary Super Saiyan. Before Brolly could do something or anything, Goku delivered a powerful punch direct in Brolly's gut, piercing through it and send Brolly to fly into the sky screaming in pain

"N-Noo! K-Kakarot!" Yelled Broly with all of his might but it ended fast as he exploded in the sky. Goku didn't bother with Broly anymore and quickly rushed towards his friends and family so they could escape from this planet since the meteor was few seconds away. Goku quickly grabbed everyone and with his instant transmission moved in the space ship in which were Krillin, Master Roshi and Oolong. The ship was far enough from the planet and it was in no danger from the explosion. The Earth warriors after a day arrived on Earth and prepared themselves for the Cell games which were to be held in two days

Days have passed since the battle on the so-called planet New Vegeta, which was no more and what only remained was nothing but a space dust. Nothing remained alive from that planet except one thing, one being who subconsciously activated an energy shield before the planet exploded. The being was asleep while the energy shield was surrounding him and protecting from any harm, but he didn't have any idea that he was going straight towards a storm. The storm swallowed the being and send him in one place he surely never heard of

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Water 7, the sun was bright and with little clouds in the sky. Everything was peaceful after the incident with Straw Hat Pirates, CP9 and also with the huge wave aqualaguna. Everybody in town was repairing their home or helping the others. The Straw Hats were now the top news in town after what they've done in Enieys Lobby and with the truth that they didn't try to kill the mayor of the town, Iceberg. Little did everyone know that a dangerous being was about to land in their town. While everybody was consumed with repairs and works, nobody noticed that something was falling down from the sky. The thing landed on a deserted beach creating a small crater beneath his body. The being with mid-long black messy hair slowly opened his eyes as the bright sun and the waves from the sea woke him up. He slowly managed to change his position and sit while he scanned his body. To his great surprise, his wounds were almost all healed, only a few scars were visible on his chest and on the stomach where he was punched by Goku. He placed his right hand on the almost healed wound and tried to remember what happened. He knew why he couldn't remember anything that happened. Every time he transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan he was completely out of control and couldn't remember anything. It's the same thing as with the Oozaru transformation, he never had any control or any memory. But there was always his father controlling him, manipulating him with that stupid device and ordering him around like he was some kind of puppet. He searched with his eyes to see if his father was here, but there was no sight of him when suddenly Broly remembered. He could remember now, how his father tried to run away in his space pod and leave his only son at the mercy of the meteor, but he stopped his father and crushed him inside his pod and ended the cowards life

Broly had mixed feelings about this memory, yes his father used him for his own purposes and always ordered him around and yelled at him, yet, he was the man who was his father. Broly quickly snapped from this memory as he punched the ground causing it to tremble. The Saiyan stood up from the ground ready to walk away and see if there were people here when another memory hit him. This time, it was the moment when he was beaten and almost killed by Kakarot. In his memory, he could hear what the kind Saiyan said and Brolly only gritted his teeth at that. Broly wondered if Goku was even alive, from what he remembered the meteor was about to destroy the planet on which they were fighting on. Broly's thoughts were cut by his stomach growl, the tall Saiyan noticed that he didn't eat anything in a while, so he decided to walk towards the block of buildings and find something to eat

* * *

On the shore not very far away from the place where the Straw Hats were recuperating from their fights, one man was walking by the shore with his right hand on the sword and with the other in his pocket. He was walking back to the place where they have been gathered when something caught his attention on the ground

"Huh? What's that?" He thought as he walked closer and to his surprise saw a big hole on the ground "What the hell happened here? This is a big hole" Said the surprised swordsman out loud as he examined the hole "Well whatever it is I don't care, better go back to the others" Concluded the green haired man and walked back towards the house where his friends were resting

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly walked into the streets of the city and was surprised that the people here looked quite similar to his race. He could feel that they were very weak and that was one thing he despised the most, the weak. That thought quickly vanished from his mind when he picked a scent of food not too far from where he was. The Saiyan started to walk faster, not caring for the people in front of him. Some people were even tossed in the sea by the force of the Saiyan, but Broly didn't bother with that, his mind and stomach were after food and he was sure to get his food

He could smell the food better now which made him positive that he was on the right track. He walked few meters straight when he stopped near the corner to see if he was going in the right way. He smelled with his nose where to go next and he could tell that the food was just behind the corner. He walked on the left and what first caught his attention was a lot of people in front of a house, but the Saiyan snapped from it when he smelled that the food was just here, where he was standing. Broly could tell that this was some kind of a shop since the food was out and ready for sale. The Saiyan didn't even bother to look at the man who was staring at him while he tried to tell something

"Hello sir, do you want to buy something today" Asked the owner politely to the Saiyan who didn't even heard the man because of how eager he was to eat all the food

"Sir, can you hear me? If you don't have money to pay for the food then I must ask you to leave" Stated the owner this time louder enough for the Saiyan to hear him, but the Saiyan's expression only darkened at the man who yelled at him

* * *

In the place where the pirates were resting, everybody was shocked by some news they heard, but they quickly snapped when they heard and saw that somebody was cutting the marines in the courtyard

"Huh, what's happening outside?"Asked Garp as he looked outside the hole that he made with his strong punch

"Ooo look is Zoro" Said Luffy with a big smile on his face and waved towards the swordsman who already defeated almost all the marines

"Don't cut the marines idiot! They are not here to catch us! " Yelled Sanji angerly at Zoro who immediately stopped when he heard the last part and put away his two swords

"Hm, alright then, and who do you call an idiot!" Yelled Zoro furiously at Sanji as he walked in the house when he noticed an old man near him "And who is this?" asked the swordsman as he pointed his left index finger towards the older man

"Well, that's vice-admiral Garp and he's also Luffy's grandfather" Explained Robin still surprised by the news she heard today about her captain origins

"Really?" Asked Zoro who was a little bit surprised to hear that Luffy's grandfather was a marine and a vice-admiral

"Yea, I guess I forgot to tell all of you that, hahah" Laughed Luffy who was quickly punched from behind by an annoyed Nami "Auch.. Now that we heard what you said gramps, when will you leave?"

"I just arrived here and you want your grandfather to leave?! What kind of a grandson are you!" Yelled Garp as he grabbed Luffy by his shirt collar

"You are the one who come here and started to beat me old man" Yelled Luffy back only to see that his grandfather was about to punch him when all of them heard a loud scream from the outside

* * *

Few moments before somebody screamed. Broly dangerously glanced at the man who yelled at him and ordered him to go away. No one ever dared to do something like that to him and this little, old weak fool was ordering him around. Broly smirked at the man, who sweated a little in fear because of the look on Broly's face

"P-Please sir, if you don't have money, go and look someplace else" Said the owner this time quietly, but Broly kept smirking while with his hand picked a piece of meat that was ready for sale and eat it in one bite

"This is good, I will eat all of it" Spoke Broly quietly so that the owner could barely hear him. The owner looked shocked as he saw that the Saiyan was eating all of his meat which was supposed to be for sale. The owner snapped from his shock and ran away from the food and Broly who didn't even bother to look where the weak man went

The owner approached the marines who were in the garden of a house where their vice admiral was. He told to the two marines what was going on and they decided to help the old man. They quickly approached the shop and saw that almost everything was eaten by the tall Saiyan

"Hey you, big guy" Called one of the marines as he walked close to Broly while his partner was right near him and the owner behind them, smiling at the thoughts how they will beat the man who ate all of his food

Broly glanced at the man who called him with one eye and only smirked at the two man in front of him, weaklings. He looked at the man behind them and saw him smiling. The Saiyan figured that the man probably called this planet authority for what he has done which caused Broly only to chuckle at this as he put the last piece of meat in his mouth

"He said something you freak! Now put your hands down and come with us. You are under arrest, you thief" Ordered the other marine as he aimed his rifle at Broly. The Saiyan looked at the man who was aiming at him and was irritated by this. Stupid weakling threatening him while he was eating, oh he will pay. Imagined Broly as he slowly put his hands down and only smirked at the three man

"Good, now come closer, but slowly" Ordered the marine on which Broly smirked even more, but he did what the man said. He slowly approached them and was in front of the two marines. The marine on the right side was about to put handcuffs on Broly when the Saiyan grabbed the man's hand and started to squeeze it. The man yelled in pain after which he fell down on his knees and tried to break free but nothing

"Hey leave him you freak! Now or I will shoot you!" Yelled the marine on the left who immediately aimed at Broly. The tall Saiyan smirked at the man and squeezed the hand of the other marine, even more, making the man on the ground scream in pain

"Grrr, you asked for this!" Yelled the standing marine and fired at Broly. The bullet hit Broly right on his chest, but it did nothing, it just bounced back completely smashed. The marine and the owner were shocked by this and didn't have any idea what to do. Broly at that moment let go of the marine he was holding since he knew that the weak man was no longer conscious. The other marine gulped in fear and didn't know what to do while the owner screamed in fear and run away

Broly saw that the man run away, but he would not let him escape after what he had done "Coward" Said Broly who caught the marine attention, but to the young marine shock, the tall Saiyan disappeared. The marine looked right and left to see where Broly went when he heard another loud scream, but this time from behind. He turned around only to see Broly holding the owner by his throat

"You brought this upon yourself. Now die" Spoke Broly coldly as he was about to suffocate the owner when he heard a voice coming from his left

"Hold it big guy, why don't you leave this man alone and have a talk with me" Said the Vice Admiral Garp as he cracked his fists

* * *

Hah, Broly in One Piece, what will that look like :) This is my first time doing a crossover and I decided to do it with my two most favorite anime/mangas. I hope I did it good for the first chapter


	2. The Voices

Silence, no one said a thing after the Vice Admiral showed up in front of the tall Saiyan. Everyone gathered around the Vice Admiral and the Saiyan patiently waited for what is going to happen. Coby and Helmeppo, the two who were picked by Garp were just standing behind the old man and like others waited for the Saiyan to release the shop owner. The Saiyan was just standing there with the owner's neck in his hand. He looked at the old man that approached him and at the all man that surrounded him. He noticed that all of them were nothing but weaklings unlike the old man in front of him. Broly glanced back at the old marine and he could tell that the man was strong, but nothing compared to him. Broly thought for a moment what to do with the weakling in his hand when he decided to play along with the old Vice Admiral, it could be entertaining. Broly smirked as he let go of the man who fell down on the ground and immediately ran away from the Saiyan .Garp looked at the man on the floor and noticed that the man was not heavily injured. The vice admiral immidately shifted his eyes back at the tall Saiyan and analyzed the young man. He could tell that the young man in front of him was in a fight recently. The scars on his body were still fresh and bloodied, but the man didn't seem to have any problem with that. Garp slowly approached the Saiyan and looked him in the eyes

"Young man, would you tell me what happened here?" Asked Garp the Saiyan who remained silent. Garp figured that talking wouldn't accomplish anything so he gave the last warning "Look, it's better for you to answer now than later in prison"

Broly glanced at the man with a grin on his face "You think you can order me around weakling?" Said Broly surprising the other marines by this. No one ever called the hero Garp a weakling. Garp didn't say anything when he suddenly started to laugh, leaving everyone around surprised by his action

"Hahaha boy, you are really something. This is the first time someone called me like that. Haha" Laughed Garp with all his might as he walked closer to Broly. He placed a hand on Broly's arm and squeezed it. He looked at the Saiyan searching for a painful expression on his face, but to his surprise there were none. Broly just chuckled at the man in front of him

"What are you doing old man, who told you that you can put your hand on my arm" Said Broly as he grabbed Garp's arm with his own hand and squeezed the vice admiral arm only a little. Everyone was shocked when they heard a yell coming from Garp. Even tho Broly squeezed his arm with little force, it was more than enough to make the old marine yell in pain. Broly soon released the hold from the old marine's arm and evilly smiled at the Garp painful expression

"You really are strong for such a young man, but do you know that you just raised a hand on a marine. For that, you can go to jail" Stated Garp who tried to hide any sign of him been hurt. Even tho this wasn't his style, he wanted to see the Saiyan reaction and what could he do

"Tch, you think I care for that. You could never put a scratch on me let alone put me in jail" Exclaimed Broly who was getting bored with this game. He thought the man would try to attack him and that he could have some fun before finding more food. His thoughts were cut when he heard noises from the crowd. He looked away from the old marine and noticed a group of people passing through the marines

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Asked Luffy curiously as he approached the marines while the rest of the crew was just behind his back

"Yea, what's all this commotion about?" Added Sanji as he put a cigarette in his mouth and fired it up

"W-Well you see, the vice admiral tried to bring down that tall guy, but instead, that freak almost crashed vice admiral Garp arm" Said Coby who was little afraid of this. He looked at Luffy wondering if he was worried about his grandfather

"Wow really? He almost crushed grandpa's arm? He must be really strong!" Yelled Luffy who was excited now and didn't bother that he was heard by everyone because he just needed to know who was this guy is

"Shut up moron! How is that a good thing, it's clear that guy is dangerous" Yelled Nami at Luffy who didn't even heard what she said and kept smiling

"Y-Yea, Nami is right Luffy. This guy looks pretty dangerous" Said Chopper who was afraid of the tall Saiyan and moved behind Zoro's legs

"Would you let go of my legs Chopper.. But yea, this guy looks really strong" Stated Zoro while he tried to free himself from little Chopper's stronghold

Garp turned to his grandson and his crew while he was still holding his arm which hurt "What are you doing here Luffy, you should be far from here. You are, after all, a pirate" Said Garp only to see Luffy smiling which angered the vice admiral a little

"I know, but our ship is not ready yet and I heard this guy is stronger than you, so I come to see this" Answered Luffy as he laughed at his grandfather who was now boiling with anger

"You stupid kid who said he was stronger than me!? I admit he is strong but not as strong as me. And leave this to me, you just watch Luffy and don't do anything stupid" Warned Garp as he turned away from Luffy and glanced back at Broly who didn't look pleased by all of this commotion

"I'm sorry for the interruptions, there will be no more. Now if I remember correctly you said that I couldn't be able to put a scratch on you, right?" Asked Garp as he tightened his fist which was behind his back

"Yes, I said that. All of you are too weak to..." Broly didn't have a chance to finish what he wanted to say when out of nowhere he felt a punch on his right cheek. Garp stepped back from Broly after he punched him, but little did he know that what he did could cost him his life

"What you say now, young man? That should have hurt a little, right?" Exclaimed Garp with a smile on his face not knowing what he just did could be his last

Broly didn't move at all, he was lost in his thought's. How dare he, a nobody, a weak fool punch him in the face. Broly's mind was racing and only wanted to kill the man in front of him. Broly slowly turned his head towards Garp and dangerously looked at him. Garp was a little bit intimidated by the expression on the Saiyan face while the other marines sweated in fear

"You made a grave mistake old man" Spoke Broly with a very low and dangerous voice as he slowly started approaching Garp who could see the Saiyan intentions on his face

"Boy, you better stop whatever you think of doing. I will have no choice but to arrest you" Said Garp but Broly didn't even heard what he said. The Saiyan walked close to Garp and glared straight in the old man eyes. Before Garp could even think of something to say, he only felt a lot of pain coming from his stomach. He was forced to spit some of his blood because of the powerful punch. The marine hero fell on his knees trying to catch some air. Everybody who was around the two yelled in shock and worry for the vice admiral. Coby and Helmeppo were frozen by fear along with Nami and Chopper. Sanji and Zoro were surprised, but they quickly snapped from it as they looked at their captain, to see if he wanted to do something. Luffy was just standing there, watching his grandfather on his knees. He knew that if this guy could do this to his grandfather that meant only one thing

"Hey guys" Spoke Luffy who immidately caught the attention from the others

"What is it Luffy?" Asked Zoro who was ready for action and step in if needed

"Do you want something to do about this, he is you grandfather after all so I understand" Said Sanji as he picked the cigarette from his mouth and glanced at Luffy

"This guy is strong! If he could do something like that to my grandfather then he must be super strong.. It's awesome!" Yelled the young pirate only to shock all of the crew members, well almost all of them

"Are you serious! He almost killed your grandfather there and he could still do it!" Yelled Nami at her captain because of his stupid exclamations and shook him

"Ahh don't worry he'll be fine. He received more beatings than this" Laughed Luffy on which Nami just let go of her captain and mumbled something while Luffy walked away from them

"Wait, where are you going!?" Yelled Sanji who had a bad feeling about what's about to happen

"Leave him be, you know him. When he put's something on his mind he will do it" Exclaimed Zoro as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms

"Hehe, he's right" Agreed Robin with a smile on her face while Nami still continued mumbling something

"I'm sure he will do something stupid" Said Chopper who was still hiding behind Zoro and observed the whole situation

While Garp was on his knees, Broly was just standing there in front of him. The Saiyan thought what to do with the weak man in front of him. The tall Saiyan was struggling in his mind. Like so many times, there were two voices inside his head telling him what to do. One voice was telling him to kill the man in front of him, to kill all the people around him. They were weak, they didn't deserve to live. The beast inside of him was telling him what to do and what annoyed Broly about that voice it was the fact that it sounded similar to his father voice

While the beast wanted to kill all the mankind, another voice emerged inside the Saiyan's head. This voice was calm, gentle. This voice came to him few times already, but he never listened to this voice. The other, wild voice was always stronger, but this time, it was different. This calm and gentle voice was loud as the other one and that was what irritated Broly

Broly who gritted his teeth didn't even notice that somebody approached him until he heard somebody calling him. He snapped from his thoughts and glanced at the young man in front of him. What surprised the Saiyan was that the man in front of him was smiling. Broly didn't understand why, was he mocking him, was he trying to fight or was it something else

"Hey tall guy, you must be really strong to be able to put my grandfather on the ground like this" Said Luffy as he smiled at Broly who figured by now that this boy was the grandson of the weak man. Broly gritted his teeth at the thought of family. Memories of his father torture and ordering around rushed through his mind, making him angry, but he snapped from that when the man in front of him called him again "I don't know why you started a fight with him and honestly, I don't care. The marines are always like that, that's why is better to be a pirate" Exclaimed Luffy as he looked at the Saiyan still with a big smile on his face

"Pirate?" Said Broly quietly, but more like asking what he meant by that. Luffy was the only one who heard him and started talking

"Yea, a pirate. You can do whatever you want, sail across the sea and have a lot of adventure and meet new friends. But above all, you can drink whatever you want and eat a lot whenever you want. It's fun and that's the reason I decided to become a pirate" Explained Luffy as he laughed while Broly only kept staring at him. Part of him wanted to laugh at the man in front of him for the nonsense that he was talking and kill him, but the other voice for some reason was telling him to listen to the young man in front of him to the very end

"So I was thinking since you're strong and that the marines are after you, why don't you join my crew! We can be friends and have many adventures!" Exclaimed Luffy in full excitement while the Saiyan was standing there surprised by this. This was the first person in his entire life to offer him something like this. Be friends, have fun. These things were unknown to Broly, these things were always considered weaknesses by his father. The beast inside was telling him to smash the fool to the ground and destroy everything, but suddenly he remembered something

 _"I told you I will beat you Broly, and I could only do it with the help of my friends and family"_

He remembered what Kakarot said in their last moments. Kakarot was able to beat him because he had friends, then did that mean something? As he was thinking he was getting irritated, he hated when he was in positions like this. Usually, his father would tell him what to do. No, he would order him around, but he was not here anymore. Then it was when Broly remembered that he was free, he was not someone's tool anymore, he could do whatever he wants without his father ordering him around and this man would not order him what to do. No, he said he wanted to be a friend. For the first time in his life, he could be able to decide something on his own and he was about to do it

"Listen" Broly started talking and caught Luffy's attention "If I agree on this I want you to know that when I fight, I fight alone in my way and don't you dare stop me" declared Broly quietly on which Luffy nodded as he lowered his hat "And one more thing, I do whatever I want without people ordering me around, got it?" Added Broly on which Luffy just smiled

"Sure thing as long you are with us" Laughed Luffy as he tapped Broly on his chest which surprised the Saiyan "Ohh I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates"

"I'm Broly"

* * *

 **JensenDaniels32 I'm glad you like this and thank you for the review. Yea Broly has all of his powers here and he is the strongest. And he will make some big problems to the marines and to his own crew because he will lose some control here and there hehe**

 **I must also thank for all the followers and viewers and I hope you will like this chapter**


	3. New Crewmate(s)?

Silence, nobody said a word while Luffy and Broly talked with each other until the moment when Luffy asked the Saiyan to join his pirate crew. A lot of shocked gasps were heard from the marines as well as from the vice admiral who immediately stood up. While all of the marines gasped at this, the members of the Straw Hat crew yelled at their captain in shock and anger for making such an important decision on its own

"What are you doing Luffy!? You can't decide that on your own!" Yelled Nami angerly at Luffy for making this kind of decision on its own especially since they didn't know a thing about that guy

"Well, actually he can. He is the captain" Stated Robin calm as ever while Nami glared at her from her left for saying that now of all times

"B-But that guy is scary and dangerous" Said Chopper quietly while he was still hiding behind Zoro's legs. Next to them Sanji just tried to stay calm as he smoked his cigarette

"I knew something like this could happen. We don't have any other choice than to go on with this" Exclaimed Zoro as he crossed his arms while Nami, Sanji and Chopper could only nod and hope this will end up well

While his crew members talked about this predicament, Luffy and Broly were still standing on the same spot. As Broly told Luffy his name, the pirate was now curious to know some things about his new crew member. What really caught Luffy's attention were the scars on Broly's chest

"Hey, where did you got those scars? I'm sure you fought someone really strong" Said Luffy who was excited to hear the story as he scanned all the scars on Broly upper body

"Tch, it was a nobody. Now, do you have something to eat? Because the meat I eat wasn't enough" Asked Broly who was slowly getting irritated because he really didn't want to think about his battle with Kakarot now plus, he was hungry and he wanted to eat. The young pirate in front of him nodded and smiled as he turned around

"Come with me, I have the best cook in the world in my crew. He makes the best food, trust me" Laughed Luffy as he started to walk toward his crew mates. Broly nodded and started to follow Luffy who happily walked in front. They didn't even bother with the shocked marines who were around and in front of them. All of them immediately moved away, scared of the Saiyan and of the young pirate. The duo was close to their crew mates when they heard someone calling Luffy from behind

"Luffy are you sure about this? Because if he joins your crew I will.." Before vice-admiral Garp could finish his sentence Luffy just laughed and glanced at his grandfather

"Hehe, don't worry gramps, everything will be fine" Said Luffy as he waved with his right hand and resumed walking towards his friends with Broly who was just behind him

"Stupid brat, he doesn't even know how dangerous this man could be.. Well, he is my grandson hahaha" Laughed Garp but quickly stopped because of the strong pain that he felt. He stopped and calmed down to take a breath and gave new orders to his man "Listen up everyone! We are going back to our ship! Let's go, Coby, Helmeppo" Yelled Garp on which everyone nodded and walked away, towards their ship. As Luffy and Broly walked through the crowd, they came across Coby and Helmeppo who were about to pass by them. Luffy smiled at them while Broly had his usual cold expression

"Luffy, I hope we will meet again someday soon and I promise you that I will be much stronger than what I'm now" Exclaimed Coby as he determinedly clenched his fists on which Luffy nodded

"Sure and I can't wait to see you again Coby. Train hard because you will need it" Said Luffy with a small smirk on which Coby smiled and passed right beside Luffy with Helmeppo on his left side. Luffy and Broly approached their group when the pirate was suddenly punched in the head

"What do you think you are doing?! You can't decide everything on your own, especially something this important!" Shouted Nami as she tried not to punch Luffy once again

"Aaaw, calm down Nami, everything will be fine. Oh, I almost forgot" Spoke Luffy who turned his gaze from Nami to Sanji "Hey Sanji, could you make some food for Broly? He's very hungry" Asked Luffy who didn't bother with the fact that Nami was strangling him

"You are totally hopeless Luffy. Fine I will make him something, but I need to go out and buy some groceries" Replied Sanji as he put a new cigarette in his mouth and walked away from the group

"Ok, and buy a lot of food! I'm hungry too" Yelled Luffy to Sanji who just waved with his hand as he walked "Ahh now that that's settled let's go in the house and wait for Sanji" Exclaimed Luffy happily and with Broly and the others walked inside the house

While all of them waited for Sanji to come back, at the shore where the marine ship was located, Garp and his man just climbed aboard their ship when they noticed a person on a deck chair. The marines quickly surrendered the man not knowing who he was. The man woke up because of the footsteps and with one eye open greeted the marines

"Hey easy now boys, I just come here because I thought you could take me with you back at HQ. You see my bicycle broke soo.. you know.." Said the man to the marines who by now noticed who the man was. They all put their rifles down and salute the man

"My, my what are you doing here Aokiji?" Asked Garp as he approached the younger man who remained lying on the deck chair

"I told you why I'm here, but there is another reason and you know it already, right?" Answered the admiral, but also asked a question on which Garp just remained silent

"You were ordered to capture the Straw Hat Pirates, but I assume since he's your family you couldn't do it and I'm ok with that, but after what happened at Enieys Lobby and with that man there.. There is no way for you or me to ignore that. You must capture them or Sengoku will be furious at you and me" Stated Aokiji as he glanced at Garp who nodded and with anger tightened his fists

"Fine! I will do it!" Said Garp a bit louder and turned towards the marines "Man prepare the ship for battle!" now the vice-admiral shouted at his man who just nodded and followed their orders

Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates were inside the house waiting for Sanji to finish cooking. On the table, Luffy was playing with his fork and knife while he was waiting for food. Nami, Chopper, and Robin were also at the table, each of them doing their own thing while Zoro was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. While all of them were doing something, Broly was just sitting there silent with his usual cold expression. Here and there he caught a glimpse of Chopper who would look at him for a moment and quickly moved his eyes back to the book he was reading when he noticed that he was caught staring. Broly wondered who was the little, talking furball creature. He knew that the little furball was afraid of him and the Saiyan just chuckled at that. Many beings in the galaxies were afraid of him and he enjoyed that. The Saiyan snapped from his thoughts when Luffy break the silence

"Aaa Sanji, how long we need to wait? I'm soo hungry!" Whined Luffy as he put his head on the table. Broly could agree with the young pirate, he was also hungry. He glanced at the cook to see what will he say. He would better be over with it soon or else

"Calm down for a second! It will be ready in five minutes" Yelled Sanji from the kitchen as he cooked the meal for Luffy and the new crew member

"Hmm, ok" Mumbled Luffy who couldn't do anything about that and just wait for a bit longer. He thought about what to do while he waited for the food when he looked at Broly and thought that he could maybe have a talk with him since the others were doing something else "Hey Broly, where did you come from?" Asked Luffy out of blue. This question caught the attention of everyone in the room. To be honest everyone were curious about their new crew member and they wanted to know more of him

"Vegeta" Answered Broly with a low voice as his cold expression remained on his face. Even tho he was ordered to be killed by his planet ruler, he was proud of where he come from and by what he heard about his proud warrior race

"Vegeta? I never heard of that, did you Nami?" Asked Luffy while he shifted his eyes towards Nami as she stopped drawing something in her notebook

"No, I never heard of that place. Maybe is somewhere far from here. Did you ever heard of that place Robin?" Asked Nami the black haired girl across the table while she continued to think if there was a place called like that

"Unfortunately, I never heard of a place that goes by that name, but I would like to see it" Stated Robin who was curious about her new crew member hometown and smiled at the Saiyan who just looked away with his eyes

"Yea me too, there must be some strong guys!" Exclaimed Luffy all excited about this while Sanji arrived with plates filled with food on his hands

"I must agree, I wonder what kind of food they make in order for you to be that strong" Said Sanji as he put the plates on the table and sat on the chair close to Luffy

"Yeah... Soo.. We will go there.. someday.. ok Broly?" Asked Luffy as he stuffed almost all the food in his mouth and chewed it down

"Hey don't eat everything you pig!" Yelled Sanji at Luffy who didn't even heard the cook and continued eating, but what surprised all of them was how Broly was eating. All of them except Luffy were surprised by Broly's eating

"I can't believe this"

"Yea me too"

"He eats as much as Luffy does, unbelievable" Exclaimed Nami who like others was shocked that there was someone who could eat as much as their captain

"Hehehe I see you like food as much as I do" Laughed Luffy as he grabbed the last piece of meat from the plate and eat it "Ahh that was good! Right Broly?"Asked Luffy his new friend who only grunted and swallowed the last piece from his plate. Luffy didn't wait for any second and again asked the same question "So, is it ok with you that we visit your home someday? I really wanna fight with strong people like you" Exclaimed Luffy who was very excited that he almost fell from his chair

"No" Responded Broly with his usual expression while the others curiously glanced at the Saiyan wondering why would he decline

"Huh? Why not?"Asked Luffy who felt like all of his dreams were crushed

"Because I don't have a home. My home was destroyed twenty-six years ago" Answered Broly which made him wonder why was he even telling him that, about his past when it didn't even matter. It began to annoy the Saiyan while the others gasped in shock

"W-What?!" Yelled Luffy who couldn't believe that his new friend home was destroyed

"Destroyed how?" Asked Nami with her eyes wide open because of the shock. It was the same situation like what happened with Robin's homeland and she was sure that only the marines could do something like that

"Don't tell me it was the marines" Said Sanji who seriously glanced at the Saiyan as he remembered just like Nami what the marines did with Robin home

"No way" Mumbled Chopper in disbelief while Zoro and Robin remained silent. Robin was shocked more than anyone, she never imagined that there was somebody who lived through hell like she did. His home was destroyed like hers and she wondered why would the marines do that when Broly answered their questions

"Hah, there is no way those weaklings could do something like that" Spoke Broly as he chuckled at this ridiculous idea. The Saiyan stood up from the chair and continued "I was only a baby when I escaped and survived the planet explosion" Concluded Broly as he walked towards the wooden doors and walked out, leaving the others shocked and confused

"What a tragedy" Spoke the blond cook first after the Saiyan walked out as he exhaled the smoke

"Yea, he was only a baby when his home exploded" Added Nami as she sat down on her chair after the initial shock passed while Robin continued to stare at the doors

"I can't imagine how he felt" Said Chopper on which all of them nodded while Luffy remained thinking very hard about something that Broly said at the end

"Hold on a second.. Didn't he said that the planet exploded?" Asked Luffy on which all the people who were in the living room stared at Luffy with their eyes wide open as they also remembered what the Saiyan said at the very end

* * *

 **JensenDaniels32 Once again I must thank you for another review and I'm glad you liked it :)**

 **Inferno999 Thank you very much for the review and I managed to read your review even tho I don't know very much Spanish. I would like to read your story with Broly in** **it, but like I said I don't know Spanish**

prashant **.** aglave **. 5** **I will keep it up and I must thank you for the review. I hope you will like this chapter as well :)**


	4. Escape With The New Ship

Everyone in the living room where without any words after Broly went outside. They were all thinking the same thing, did Broly really said that the planet exploded and what did that mean?. The first one to say something was the cook as he put down the cigarette

"I think he mistook something" Spoke Sanji calmly even tho he was still a bit shocked, but the blonde cook just couldn't believe that Broly was some guy from outer space, it was unbelievable

"Y-Yes you are right Sanji, we clearly mistook what he said, right?" Asked Nami as she waved with her hand and tried to assure the others just like herself that they all heard it wrong

"Yea you are right Nami. There is no way that Broly is from another planet, right?" Asked Chopper who did the same thing with his hand as Nami and smiled

"But you heard him, guys! He said that his planet exploded! How cool would it be to have a crew member from some other planet!" Exclaimed Luffy all happy about the fact to have a strong alien in his pirate crew and together sail across the sea

"You can't be serious Luffy and that's ridiculous. He probably hit his head or something. He looks just like any ordinary human and there is no way that he's from another planet" Explained Zoro who didn't believe that Broly could be from outer space, it was too ridiculous to even think about that

"Zoro is right and besides, we should talk about something really important Luffy" Agreed Nami and with a worried expression on her face looked at Luffy

"What do you mean Nami?" Asked the Straw Hat captain who didn't quite understand what Nami meant to say

"I mean what about Usopp? Shouldn't we find him before the ship is ready?" Said Nami to Luffy who immediately remembered about his and Usopp's fight. He was about to say something when Sanji joined the conversation

"I wouldn't worry too much about that Nami" Spoke Sanji who stood from the chair and collected the empty plates from the table

"Huh?"

"I saw him while I was coming back from the shop. He was on the beach preparing his glorious comeback speech" Explained Sanji as he walked towards the kitchen while Luffy, Nami and Chopper happily smiled

"Really? Are you sure Sanji?" Asked the little doctor of the crew on which Sanji just nodded

"That's awesome! Let's go and find him right now Chopper!" Yelled Luffy excited to reunite with Usopp again on which Chopper nodded and the two were about to run out when somebody stopped them

"Stop Luffy! I don't agree with this" Exclaimed Zoro as he moved away from the wall and approached Luffy, to have a serious conversation with him

While they had a serious conversation inside the house, the legendary Saiyan was outside walking near the sea. He stopped and just stood there while the wind went through his black spiky hair. He looked up in the sky and thought for a moment if this was a good thing to do. The pirate boy did tell him that there are strong opponents and that it will be great, but Broly was suspicious. The pirate crew seemed too good and Broly was feeling uncomfortable with it. Well, he did spend all of his life only surrounded with a bad father and he was a Saiyan. He quickly tossed away that thought as he started to walk away, he would think about that later. For now, he will see what this pirate crew and the planet can offer to him

As the Saiyan walked away, he didn't notice that somebody was not too far away watching him. The man with a long nose was scared of the Saiyan. Even tho no one from his crew saw him here, he did saw what the Saiyan was capable of and that scared him "What was Luffy thinking by asking this guy to join the crew. He looks scary" Thought Usopp as he walked away from the rock that he was hiding behind and thought of something else "Oo I should better think of some cool comeback speech" Said Usopp out loud and didn't notice that he walked into the sea

Some time passed and the Saiyan returned to the house. Like always he remained silent while he was sitting on the chair while the others were doing their own things. Some of them wanted to ask the Saiyan what he really meant before he walked out, but they quickly snapped from that when they heard somebody calling them. They were just thinking to walk out from the house and see who was looking from them when the two square sisters slammed the wooden doors and entered inside

"Hey, why are the two of you in such a rush?" Asked the little doctor who sitting on the floor while he was slowly packing the medicine that he bought on this island

"I was about to ask the same thing" Added Sanji who was kneeling beside Chopper and helped the talking reindeer

"We have great news" Said one of the square sisters as she tried to catch a breath

"Yea what she says. Big bro Franky just finished the ship and you can sail when you want!" Added the other sister a bit louder as she also like her sister tried to breath

"Really!? The ship is already finished" Yelled Luffy all happy and excited to see their new ship which was supposed to carry them all over to the New World. The others were excited as much as Luffy was and couldn't wait to see their new ship while Broly just remained there silent and with his usual cold expression. He didn't understand why would they be so much excited about some ship, nonsense

"Aha, you can go and see it now if you want"

"Yea it's ready to sail"

"That's great, let's go everybody" Exclaimed Luffy on which the others happily nodded and were ready to go see the ship when they heard a lot of noises coming from outside. This time, they walked outside the house only to see the Franky Family members coming their way

"Straw Hat Pirates we have an important news!" Yelled somebody from the group as they just stopped in front of the crew

"Huh, what is it with you guys?" Asked one of the sisters while the man tried to catch a breath so they could properly speak and warn the pirates

"This! All of you have a bounty after what happened in Enies Lobby" Yelled the leader of the crowd on what most of the pirates were happy while some were terrified about that. The crew looked at their new wanted posters. Luffy and Zoro were pleased with their new bounties while Sanji, Chopper and Nami were having a really bad time. Broly who was standing behind them didn't quite understood what was the meaning of this posters

"What are those posters about?" Asked Broly as he observed the wanted poster of a guy with a long nose and noticed the number below his name

"You don't know about them Broly?" Asked Robin as she was the only one who heard the question since she was the closest to the Saiyan

"No"

"Well, you see these wanted posters are only released when there are dangerous pirates. The bigger bounty means that the pirate is dangerous and strong" Explained Robin to the Saiyan on which he only nodded and figured what that meant. These bounty posters were similar like power levels. While Broly looked at other wanted posters, Robin was still looking at the Saiyan. He was mysterious to her which made her wonder what really happened to him and from where was he. Her thoughts were cut when she heard the news about Franky and that he too received a bounty. The members of the Franky Family pleaded Luffy to take Franky with them on which the captain of the Straw Hat pirates gladly agreed on that. The Franky Family were glad to hear that and quickly run away in search for Franky

"Hehehe this is soo awesome! My bounty went up, we have a new ship and another crew member!" Yelled Luffy who was very happy and couldn't wait to see the new ship which Franky made

"I agree with you captain, my bounty went up too heh" Agreed Zoro with a smile on his face while Chopper yelled at the whole world

"Only 50!? And a pet?!I'm not a pet dammit, I'm a doctor! I fought too!" Yelled Chopper as he tightened the hold on the paper while tears formed on his eyes

"Well you need to try harder next time" Advised Luffy while Chopper started to cry as for Sanji who was looking more like a zombie than a human

"H-How is this? T-This is not me!" Sanji barely mumbled something since he felt like he was dying from only looking at his drawn picture on the poster

"What are you talking about, they draw you perfectly" Laughed Zoro on which Sanji just again mumbled something which no one understood

"We will worry about this later, now we should run away from here and get aboard the ship" Suggested Nami as she looked at Luffy who agreed with the navigator

"Yea you are right Nami. Listen everyone, let's go and pack our stuff and run away from here!" Yelled Luffy on which everyone nodded and with their captain went inside to pack their stuff while Broly remained outside alone, waiting for them since he didn't have anything to pack. He only had what he had on himself and that was more than enough for the Saiyan. The only thing he wanted was to leave this place as soon as possible and hopefully, find someone worth of fighting, because he was eager to have a fight, to release his power. Broly just smirked and waited for the others to come back

* * *

While the pirate crew was getting ready to leave the town of water, the marine ship was getting closer to the place where the new Straw Hat ship was located. Even tho Garp didn't want to catch his grandson and his friends he didn't have a choice. He cursed to himself at the thought of catching his own blood, but he really didn't have a say in the matter. His thoughts were cut when a young marine approached him

"Vice Admiral Garp sir, we are close to the location where the ship of the pirates is located" Reported the marine on which Garp just nodded

"Good, now go and prepare everyone for battle" Ordered Garp as he stood on the front side of the ship with his hands crossed

* * *

As the marines were slowly getting close to their target, the pirates were close to their new ship. They all run fast so they could see their new ship and sail on a new adventure. Broly at first thought of just flying to the ship, but he decided not to. He was sure that none of them knew how to fly and he himself didn't know where exactly the ship was located. After few minutes they were already at the shore when they saw a huge ship waiting for them, ready to sail

"Wow, it's amazing!"

"You can say that again"

"Did Franky really did all of that?"

"Well, he did have some help" Spoke Iceberg as he walked close to the group surprising them with his presence

"The ship is beautiful, I can't wait to ride on it" Said Nami as she looked at the ship and the sails

"Let's go and see how it looks" Yelled Luffy and with the others quickly went to aboard the ship while Broly slowly walked towards the ship. To be honest, he was surprised by the look of the ship. He was suspicious about the planet technology and how much advance it was and this just confirmed his suspicions. He never saw or ride a ship which looked like this and was a little bit curious. He slowly boarded the ship and scanned it whole. It looked nice and it had a lot of free space which will do good to his training. He sat on the grassy ground while he leaned his back on the fence and waited for the captain to give the orders to sail. After looking at what the ship has to offer Luffy climbed the fence and looked down at Iceburg

"Hey Ice pops this is an awesome ship, but where is Franky? This is his ship after all and I want him in my crew!" Yelled Luffy who didn't get it why Franky wouldn't be here and set sail with them on the ship that he made

"I know what you mean, so you must listen to what I'm about to say" Said the mayor of the town, which made Luffy, confused.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of Water 7, Usopp was running towards the shore. When he heard that the new ship is ready he quickly grabbed his things and went to the shore. While he was running he was thinking of what to say when he sees the others "Haha, I'm sure they will wait for me. Of course, they wouldn't leave with their most important crew member. They will be happy to see me! Haha"Laughed Usopp as he run through the street, but little did he know that his crew members had big problems

* * *

Everything seemed fine and great, Franky was dragged to the shore and with a little persuasion, he accepted the invitation to the crew. But their happy time was ruined by the marines. All of the sudden the marines showed up and started to fire cannon balls at the straw hat pirates. Franky, Zoro and Sanji quickly boarded the ship and were ready to leave

"We need to get away from here fast otherwise, our new ship will sink to the bottom of the sea" Exclaimed Nami on which everybody nodded and prepared to sail

"You are right Nami, but what about Usopp?" Asked Chopper who was worried about Usopp and he didn't want to leave this place without him

"Listen we don't have any other choice, we need to move otherwise it's over" Said Franky on which the others couldn't but agree and with sad expression on their faces each of them resumed their battle positions

"Where is that moron? Is he really not coming back" Thought Sanji as he ran on the rear side of the ship, while behind him were Zoro, Luffy and Robin. When they arrived at the back of the ship it was clear to see who was firing the cannon balls

"Hey is it me or is that Luffy 's grandfather throwing cannon balls at us" Asked Sanji as he focused on the man who was throwing cannon balls at them

"That old man.. Hey, grandpa, you said you will leave us alone!" Yelled Luffy loud enough so he could be heard by his grandfather on the other ship

On the marine ship, Garp just smiled as he prepared himself to throw another cannon ball "Sorry Luffy, but I'm a marine and I must capture every pirate. It's your fault that you're a criminal Luffy" Yelled Garp back as he threw another cannon ball

"Grr you will never catch us!" Yelled Luffy once again and took a deep breath to pump himself to a balloon and bounced back the cannon ball which surprised the Saiyan. He thought that the pirate will kick it back or something, but he just looked like a balloon, what was he?

"I never saw someone throw cannonballs like that" Said Zoro as he sliced few cannon balls that were coming his way. Their attention was suddenly caught by Chopper who yelled that he could smell Usopp. All of them looked at the shore only to see Usopp running toward the end of the beach

"Hey, guys c'mon you can't leave without your best man, right? C'mon guys" Yelled Usopp who was near his breaking point as he saw that the ship was going far away by every second that passed. No one on the ship even looked at Usopp as they waited for him to say what he really needed to say, when they suddenly heard a loud yelling "Please stop, please! I'm sorry everyone! I know I can be stupid sometimes, but I don't want to be alone! I need you guys, please!" Cried Usopp as a waterfall of tears fell across his cheeks. Everyone aboard the ship heard what Usopp said and Luffy immediately threw his hand towards Usopp. Usopp looked at the hand that was in front of him when he heard Luffy

"Just grab it you, idiot!" Yelled Luffy while he cried. Usopp nodded with a loud cry and grabbed the hand with which he was brought back to the ship. While Luffy and Usopp were on the ground half crying half laughing Broly watched Luffy with a surprised expression. He just saw Luffy stretching his hand all over to the shore and that was what amazed the Saiyan. He never saw someone doing something like that in his life. He traveled across the universe and saw many things, but he never saw something like this. He snapped from his thoughts when he heard a noise coming his way. He looked up and saw a cannon ball coming his way. The Saiyan just smirked and put his left hand in front, ready to catch a ball when he saw Sanji jumped in and kick the ball away

"Be a little bit more careful" Said Sanji who immediately jumped away. Broly just gritted his teeth in irritation, he didn't need any help. Did they consider him weak? If there was any doubt in his strength he was sure to show them what true power really is. He snapped from his thoughts when he heard Franky talking

"That's all nice, but we need to escape from here and before we do, I think it would be the best to name the ship" Suggested Franky as he looked at everyone on which all of them nodded

"You are right, but how will we name it?" Asked the navigator as she tried to think of a best-fitted name for their new ship

"I know how! Let's call it the beast monkey lion king!" Exclaimed Luffy only to be smacked at the back of the head by Ussop

"No, that's a terrible name!" Yelled Usopp who couldn't even believe how Luffy managed to come out with that name

"Before any of you start to suggest a name, I think I have a very good one.. What about the Thousand Sunny!" Suggested Franky on which Luffy immediately agreed while the others nodded and were alright with the name. Even tho he tried to suggest some other names which sounded better to him, no one listened and decided to let it go. "Great now all of you wait here. I have a big surprise for all of you and brace yourselves because we are about to have an SUUPEEER ride" Stated Franky as he ran inside the ship leaving the other confused, but they snapped from it when they heard the cannon balls. Luffy deflected the balls and jumped on the fence of the ship

"Hey, grandpa! I don't know what will happen now, but you will never catch us!" Yelled Luffy with a smile on his face towards his grandfather only to make him angry

"What are you talking about brat! You will never escape from me! Marine, bring my favorite ball" Ordered Garp on which the marine nodded and with few others went to bring the vice admiral his favorite ball

On the ship, everyone was doing their best while Broly was just standing there and observed how everyone protected the ship. What amazed him were the abilities of Luffy and Robin. He could stretch like a rubber and she could grow as many hands as she wanted. This was really some weird place and Broly wondered what those abilities were. He snapped from his thoughts when he saw something big on a marine ship, but he wasn't the only one to noticed that

"G-Guys are you seeing what I'm seeing! Is that really a huge cannon ball!?" Yelled Usopp who was scared and shocked to see such a big cannon ball

"Amazing look at the size of that ball" Exclaimed Nami with her eyes wide open

"Hehe that's my grandpa" Laughed Luffy as he observed his grandfather holding the huge cannonball with one hand

"This is not the time to laugh Luffy!" Yelled Zoro angerly at his captain for having such fun time in the middle of this situation

"He is right, if we don't move away quickly, we will die" Said Robin and agreed with Zoro while she stood behind them calm as ever

"Franky! Whatever you think of doing, now is the best time to do it!" Yelled Sanji in hope that Franky could hear him from the inside the ship

"Yea, yea, hold on to something guys! Here it goes!" Exclaimed Franky with a smile on his face as the machinery in front of him started to shake. Outside, on the rear side of the ship, everyone was shocked and afraid as Garp threw his huge cannon ball towards their ship. The ball was coming in fast. Broly glanced at the ball above his head and only smirked. He placed his right hand above his head and was ready to obliterate the ball when suddenly the ship started to shake. To his and everyone else surprise, they were sent flying into the air. All of the crew members laughed and were amazed by this stunt while Broly quickly returned his cold expression and remained silent

Everyone on the marine ship was shocked and speechless by what the pirates did, but Garp only laughed with all his might "Haha I knew that the kid was up to something! He is my grandson after all, hahah! Man, we are going back to HQ!" Ordered Garp as he turned to his man and for the last time looked back at the place where his grandson and the crew flew "Be careful Luffy, now the real thing begins. Good luck" Said Garp quietly as he continued to stare

After they passed few miles the Sunny landed on the sea while the crew only smiled and with relief saw that they are far away from the marines. To be sure that they couldn't catch up with them, they quickly set the sails and sailed towards their new destination. While all of them were doing something, Broly glanced back at the place from where they flew off and wondered if he will soon find a worthy opponent. He turned around after he heard that they were calling him and joined with the others who celebrated the return of Usopp and Robin, the celebration for the new crew members and as well for the new ship

* * *

 **JensenDaniels32 I really must thank you for that because I didn't know about that. Thanks to you I will be able to read a lot more fanfiction :) and also thanks for another review on the story**

 **Guest I'm happy you liked it and I hope you will continue reading it**

 **Parshant. aglave. 5 I'm glad you find it cool and here it is a new chapter which I hope you will like**

 **Also thanks for all the new followers and to the people who favorited the story**

 **Note I will skip the part where they end in a fight with the bounty family. They are going straight to Thriller Bark**


	5. A Talking Skeleton And Thriller Bark

Four days passed since the Straw Hat pirates escaped from the marines and left Water 7. After they escaped they celebrated a little and introduced Broly to Usopp and Franky, who didn't know of the new crew member until now. These four days were nice for the crew, Franky showed everything he made on the Sunny and everyone liked it. While all of them enjoyed their time for the past four days, one of the crew members didn't like this at all. As the others were having fun, the legendary Saiyan was growing frustrated with this. He thought he would find someone to fight by now, but this was a nightmare for the Saiyan. Sure he trained for the past four days on the back of the ship all alone, but that wasn't enough for the strong Saiyan. Yes, he did more than twenty thousand push-ups every day, but that was nothing for him. His Saiyan blood was looking for a fight, for a challenge. Broly just finished his last pushups and thought if there is not any fight soon, he would leave this ship and look alone for a challenge. The Saiyan snapped from his thoughts when he heard Zoro's voice through the speaker. The Saiyan stood up and walked towards the main deck to see what happened. When he arrived there he saw Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky around some barrel while Zoro climbed down the watchtower and Sanji, Robin and Nami walked out from the kitchen

"Hehe let's open it and see what's inside" Suggested Luffy as he put his hands on the top of the barrel, ready to open it anytime

"Hmm, are you sure? Who knows what could be inside" Asked Usopp as he scanned the whole barrel before Luffy could open it

"You don't think something scary is inside?" Asked Chopper already imagining that something scary and dangerous could be inside which made him back away a bit from the barrel

"Maybe there is some cola inside that barrel" Said Franky who was sitting on the ground near them

"Yea, maybe some booze too" Added Zoro who was by now standing near them

"Oh c mon, who would put something like that in a barrel and throw it in the sea" Said Usopp who was skeptical about that, but only to be corrected by Nami

"Actually, they are right. Many people put some food or drinks in barrels and throw them into the sea as an offering to a god" Explained Nami to the others who didn't know about that

"Really!? So there could be some food in here!" Yelled Luffy excited and ready to open it when Usopp stopped him

"Hey, wouldn't god be mad at us for stealing his food? I unlike you don't want to see the god's power unleashed against us" Exclaimed Usopp who was already getting afraid and tried to reason Luffy to give up on the barrel

"Oh, c'mon, do you really believe in god? Didn't Luffy beat one already, so let's open it" Said Zoro who wanted to see what's inside and approached the barrel

"Yea but.." Usopp tried to say something against that, but he was cut off by Nami

"It gonna be ok, as long as we put something back into it" Said Nami on which Luffy nodded and started to open it

"Alright, I'm gonna open it" Exclaimed the captain and almost open it when suddenly something blasted into the sky from the barrel scaring the crew. They looked up and saw a red light that came out from the barrel. The light quickly faded, but the others were shaken a little by this. While they were talking and arguing, Broly looked far away at the sea, he had a feeling something will happen. He snapped from it when he heard the navigator ordering to change the course because the storm was coming. The others listened to their navigator and did what she said while Broly just stood there on the main deck watching the sky as it changed

After some time passed, the crew entered into a fog. The fog was thick and it was hard to see anything. While the others were gathered together the Saiyan was alone, leaning on the fence of the ship still with a feeling like something will happen. He heard a scream coming from Usopp and Chopper. It would seem like Sanji and Franky told them something scary which scared them, like always. Everyone remained silent for a moment when Usopp noticed a ship coming, a scary ship. The ship was all torn up, it had holes and the sails were all torn up, but that wasn't all. What scared them was a song coming from the ship

"Does anyone hear what I'm hearing?" Asked Usopp who went all white from fear

"Yes, I can hear it too. What is it?" Said Franky as he looked at the sailing ship. As the ship was coming closer the crew could hear the song better. They looked up at the fence of the torn ship when they noticed someone there. The one who was standing there was surely the one who sang. The shadow moved away from the person and it was visible to see him. Everyone was shocked and with eyes wide open when they saw a skeleton with an afro singing and drinking a tea. The ship stopped near them and the singing stopped. All of them turned to each other to confirm what they saw. As the other argued with Luffy, who wanted to go there and see the skeleton, Broly could hardly believe what he saw. He saw many things in his days, but a singing skeleton? This world was the weirdest by far. In this four days, he learned about the devil fruits and their abilities, but this was ridiculous. He glanced at his crew who picked some sticks from Zoro's hand. It turned out that those who pulled the smallest stick must go with Luffy to stop him from doing something stupid. While Luffy, Sanji, and Nami went to explore the ghost ship and see the singing skeleton the others remained on the ship.

As the others remained on the ship, Luffy, Sanji and Nami climbed on the rope that was hanging from the ship. As they climbed Luffy only smiled and couldn't wait to see what is up there while Nami cried in fear

"Don't worry Nami sweet, I'm here to protect youu! I will kick everyone that come near you" Exclaimed Sanji as he looked down and smiled at Nami

"Yea and how do you intend to kick a ghost" Asked Nami who was afraid. She stopped for a moment and looked up when she saw a skeleton who was looking down at them. She couldn't hold it anymore and let a scream so loud that everyone could hear her. After she calmed down they climbed up and they were surprised by what they saw in front of them. In front of them really was a skeleton wearing a suit and a stick hanging from his right wrist. What surprised them the most was the big afro on his head. The skeleton remained silent as he took another sip of his tea until he put his tea cup on the nearby fence

"Yohoho hello everyone, welcome to my ship" Greeted the skeleton his three visitors who's eyes were wide open

"Wow look at him, guys! He really is a talking skeleton and he has an afro. Soo cool" Exclaimed Luffy who was amazed by the skeleton in front of his eyes

"Well this really is bizarre" Added Sanji while Nami was beside him just as surprised as he was

"Hey, skeleton guy can you poop?" Asked Luffy the skeleton when he received a kick from Sanji

"You idiot what kind of a question is that!" Yelled Sanji as he kicked Luffy in the head, but the captain didn't feel a thing

"Oh yes I can" Answered the skeleton on which Luffy laughed while Sanji was fuming with anger

"Hey don't answer that kind of questions" Yelled Sanji at the skeleton, but the skeleton wasn't' paying attention at the cook at all. He was looking at Nami who noticed that and was a little uncomfortable with that

"Oo my what a beautiful looking woman you are" Said the talking skeleton as he approached her which scared her a little

"Well thanks, but could you.." Nami couldn't finish the sentence when the skeleton asked her something

"Could you perhaps, show me your panties?" Asked the skeleton only to receive a kick to the head from Nami

"Like hell you could!" Yelled Nami at the skeleton who hit the ground with his head

"Yohoho a dangerous one, I like you" Exclaimed the skeleton while he laughed along with Luffy who liked the skeleton already

"Hehehe, this guy is awesome! Hey, the skeleton would you join my crew?" Asked Luffy only to frighten Sanji and Nami but they were too late to stop it

"Noo Luffy!"

"You can't do that"

"Yes, I will join your crew" Answered the skeleton who was already on his feet. While Luffy happily laughed Nami and Sanji were without words. The three members of the crew returned to the ship with the skeleton. When they returned they met with the shocked crew. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky had their eyes wide open while Zoro angrily yelled at Nami and Sanji as Robin just smiled. While they argued about the skeleton, the Saiyan was standing just behind the talking skeleton and wondered how was he alive. While he was thinking how was the skeleton alive, he heard Luffy inviting the skeleton for a dinner. While the others were against that the skeleton accepted the offer

"Great, now come with me skeleton guy, Sanji makes the best food" Assured Luffy with a smile on his face while he walked towards the kitchen

"Yohoho that's great, but my name is Brook, not skeleton" Explained Brook on which Luffy nodded and with the skeleton walked in the kitchen while the others went in just behind them. Everyone sat at the table while Sanji prepared the food. While Luffy and Brook talked, the others just watched them. It would seem that Luffy and the skeleton were alike in many ways

"So it seems he really is a living talking skeleton" Spoke Zoro as he looked at the two who were at the head of the table

"Well, I suppose so" Added Robin who was on the other side of the table from where Zoro was. As Luffy and Brook finished with their little conversation, Brook noticed that the ship was really looking nice

"Ohh I must say that this ship is very nice" Exclaimed Brook as he looked around the room

"Heh, of course it does pal, I made it" Said Franky with a proud smile while behind him Sanji was almost finished with the food

"Franky don't get friendly with the skeleton" Warned Sanji who put the finished food on the plates and was ready to serve it to everyone

"Hehe Brook you are soo funny. Sanji where is the food!?" Yelled Luffy as he hit the table with his fork and knife. He was joined by the skeleton who moved his hands and scream for the food along with Luffy

"Here it is you, two idiots! Now shut up and eat" Yelled Sanji angerly at them and put the plates full of delicious food on the table so that everyone could eat. Luffy and Brook immediately started to eat the food, but they weren't alone. The Saiyan who was sitting near Luffy also attacked the food. The others slowly eat their food and still were amazed how the Saiyan could eat as much as their captain. After some time, everyone finished their meals and someone asked Brook what really happened to him. The skeleton explained to them how he died once but thanks to the powers of his devil fruit he was able to come back to live. Everyone was surprised by this, they knew there were many devil fruits with strange powers, but this one was the strangest. Broly was surprised as much as the others, but his expression never showed his surprise. To think there was a fruit that would bring you back from the death was ridiculous. After they heard all of this Usopp and Chopper calmed down a bit, they could understand now, but they were still on their guard

"I see, well I suppose something like that could happen, right?" Asked Usopp the little doctor who was sitting right near him

"I-I guess. There are many devil fruits with strange powers" Answered Chopper who wasn't that scared anymore

"That may be true, but look at yourself! Do you know how would people react when they saw you like this?" Asked Nami as she put a mirror in front of Brook who immediately put his hands in front. Chopper and Usopp were confused by his reaction and looked into the mirror only to be shocked

"Huh? Aaaa h-he doesn't have a reflection in the mirror!?" Yelled Usopp who immediately moved away from Brook

"What!? H-he's a vampire!" Yelled Chopper who in fear jumped on Usopp, while all the others immediately stood up from their chairs prepared for an attack

"Huh? A vampire! Awesome!" Yelled Luffy who remained on his chair all excited at the thought of Brook being a vampire. While all of them were yelling, Broly reminded sitting, but he was slowly getting irritated by all this yelling. He was really getting tired of this and he was almost forced to react when he noticed that the skeleton stood up from the ground and started to talk

"You are right I don't have a reflection nor a shadow, because... It was stolen" Exclaimed Brook who left others speechless and shocked. Was this even possible? Was there a way to steal someone shadow? Thought Broly, but his thoughts were cut when Brook started to explain everything. How he, five years ago lost his shadow, how he was forced to live in this part of the sea for the last five years

"I can't believe it. Is something like that even possible?" Asked Usopp who couldn't believe this story

"I wouldn't be too surprised Usopp. There are many devil fruits and probably someone with that kind of power did that" Spoke Sanji as he fired up his cigarette

"He's right" Added Franky who agreed with Sanji as he looked at Usopp

"I must also tell you one more thing. You earlier said that you wanted me to join your crew and I would gladly accept it, but I can't" Said Brook who surprised Luffy by this

"Why not!? You said you would join!" Yelled Luffy who really wanted Brook in his crew, he liked the talking skeleton and they were already friends

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I must first find and retrieve my shadow back" Explained Brook as he turned around from the others

"So we will help you! Tell us who stole it from you!" Yelled Luffy again at Brook, he was sure to help him so he could be with them

"It's better not to tell you his name, forget about it. Why don't I sing a song for all of you? You have done so much for me and I want to sing a song for all of you" Exclaimed Brook who grabbed a violin from his bag which was on the floor all the time. He turned around and was about to begin with playing it when he saw something on the roof. He stared at it speechless, the others wondered what it was when they heard Brook saying it

"G-Ghost!" Yelled Brook and fell down on the floor. The others looked up and saw a white ghost. Everyone was shocked by this. They didn't know what to do while Usopp and Chopper screamed. Broly just stood up from his chair and had enough of this. He didn't know what he could do to a ghost, but he was determined to try something so that the others would shut up. The Saiyan put his left hand in front and aimed for the ghost, ready to fire an energy blast when suddenly the ship started to shake. He lost his balance and almost fell on the floor, but he managed to control his footing. The others also had a hard time standing when after some time the shaking stopped. While all of them were wondering what happened Brook already knew what it could be. He rushed outside and he confirmed his thoughts

"I knew it, we are caught in" Declared Brook who was heard by the crew

"Caught? What do you mean?" Asked Franky who was just behind Brook and wondered what he meant by that

"Yea and what is with that mouth" Asked Luffy as he pointed with his right index finger towards the closed mouth. Luffy didn't know that the mouth was actually

"It's a gate of this island. Wait, did you by any chance saw a barrel in the sea?" Asked Brook and by others faces, he could tell that they did so he continued "By opening that barrel you were marked as their prey" Explained Brook who suddenly started to run inside the ship all over to the other side

"Hey, why are you running?" Asked Franky as he come out from the ship with the others when they noticed an island in front of them. The island was scary looking and was covered by fog

"This is Thriller Bark, a very dangerous island" Stated Brook while the others just kept staring at the island in front of them

"So this is Thriller Bark" Said Luffy quietly on which Brook just nodded and prepared himself to leave

"Yes, and you must escape from here. You must open that mouth gate from behind and escape" Explained Brook as he put on his hat and jumped from where he was standing surprising the others

"Wow that's some jump" Exclaimed Franky who was amazed by the high jump

"Hey Brook, what are you doing?!" Shouted Luffy while he was holding on the fence of the ship

"I must thank you for everything you did for me and please escape from here" Yelled Brook back so he could be heard and jumped in the water. The others were shocked since they thought he will drown because of his devil fruit, but they were wrong. They were amazed when they saw Brook running on the surface

"Wau look at him go" Said Sanji who was surprised by the skeleton as he ran over the water

"I guess he is light enough to run on the surface" Added Franky who smiled while he watched the skeleton go

"So Luffy, we should do what the skeleton said, right?" Asked Nami who hoped that Luffy would agree with her and leave this scary place

"Yea Luffy, Nami is right. We should definitely do what Brook told us" Said Usopp who was completely on Nami's side. They hoped that their captain would agree, but they were mistaken

"Hah no way, we are going there. I'm sure we will have fun" Exclaimed Luffy who was very excited and couldn't wait to see what is on this island. The one who immediately agreed with Luffy was Broly. When he was asked by the others, he completely agreed with Luffy. He could always blast the stupid gate and they could be free, but he chose not too. Something was telling him that he could have some fun time on this island and he was going to have it either way

* * *

 **Matthew Thank you very much for the review and I'm happy that you liked it. In the next chapters, Broly starts kicking ass :)**

 **Great Saiyaman54 Thanks for the reviews but I think you went little too far with all the same comments under other names. Broly will do some crazy stuff which will scare the others a little and that's why he said to Luffy to leave him alone when he fights**

 **Inferno999 Once again I must thank you for the** **review, yea the translator is here, but some words don't get translated but never mind that. I think I get it all that you said. Broly is a type who is alone and doesn't talk a** **lot, only a little. He is pretty** **close to himself and he has hard time trust or talk to the others because of his history. But as the time will pass he will get used to his crew members and start to open to them. He also gets irritated and bored quickly so everybody will need to watch for that. Like I said before he will make some problems :)**


	6. A Really Strange Island

_Here it is people, the sixth chapter of this story after some time. I want to thank all the people who waited for the new_ chapter, but _I really had my hands full with work and I barely had a free time to enjoy this summer. I also had and still have some things to solve in my personal life so that also got mixed in. I just happened to enter in my profile yesterday at night and when I saw so_ many _reviews and how you want this to go on I just said 'Fuck it' and spent the whole night writing this. I must say that I don't know when the next chapter will be_ uploaded, but _I will try to make it this weekend. Anyway, I really hope you will like this since I did forget some things from One Piece because I really didn't watch it for a while. And once again Thank you All for the support!_

* * *

Only a minute passed by since the skeleton known as Brook left and told to the Straw Hat crew to run away from this mysterious and dangerous island. While some of the crew members completely agreed with what the skeleton said, the other crew members such as Luffy and Broly couldn't wait to set foot on this island as soon as possible, each with his own reason. While the two eagerly awaited to land on the island, some crew members hoped to leave this strange place immediately, but that wasn't about to happen

"P-People we need to get away from here!" Suddenly yelled Usopp all terrified by what he heard from the skeleton. He wasn't the only one thinking the same thing

"Yea, but wait! W-Where is that ghost from before!? Is he still on the ship!?" Chopper agreed, but then shouted when he remembered the ghost. He walked behind Usopp and tried to locate the ghost that appeared not so long ago

"No. He flew towards the island, he probably lives there" Spoke Zoro who was calm with all that was going on. It was true that the whole situation with the skeleton and the ghost surprised him, but he was sure something strange was going on and it would be interesting to see it. While Chopper and Usopp relaxed a little, Robin approached to the fence of the ship and gazed toward the mouth that closed them in

"That large vibration from before was when that mouth like gate closed and I think we were eaten by that mouth" Stated Robin as she pointed with her left index finger towards the mouth shaped gate

"Eaten? Do you think so?" Asked Luffy who was near her standing on the fence and couldn't wait to search the whole island

"I can't be sure because of the fog, but I think that could be it and because of that we can't leave this place" Answered Robin on which Usopp immediately screamed in fear. The screaming started to irritate the tall Saiyan. He couldn't stand weaklings nor cowards and on top of all, he wanted to go and find someone worth fighting. The Saiyan walked towards the fence and tried to take a better look at the island, but even tho he was from another world, he just like the humans couldn't see a thing besides one big castle on the island. Broly tried to concentrate and feel if there was someone strong enough to be worth fighting, but because of all the screaming and yelling from behind his back, he couldn't concentrate well enough. Out of frustration, the Saiyan didn't notice that he strengthen the grip on the fence and caused the whole ship to shake under his power. Half of his companions fell on the floor because of the strong tremor while the others barely managed to stand. Broly quickly noticed what he was doing and stopped that, but when he turned around and saw the scared expressions on few people faces, he couldn't but spat in disgust

"W-Whoa what was that?" Yelled Nami who almost fell on the floor from the stairs while she was walking, but luckily the navigator stopped herself from falling by holding the fence

"Probably a wave, but I think it passed. What's also the case is, that we can't just drop the anchor here if the island moves" Declared Franky as he placed his sunglasses back on his head and looked around

"Hey, hey, stop talking like we're gonna go there! We need to escape from here quickly or we'll be cursed!" Yelled Usopp at Franky on which Chopper completely agreed while Luffy came out from the ship's room with a net and equipment to catch anything that moved while Nami just cried in fear

"I-I think I got an 'I can't go on that island disease' " Cried Nami while she was crouching and shaking in fear. Near her was the little Chopper who joined her while Luffy just laughed at the two

"Alright, you stay here and guard the ship while we are going" Said Luffy with a big smile on his face while Usopp yelled at his captain for acting so carefree in this kind of situation

"Aaahhh! You got all your stuff prepared for an adventure! Come to your senses Luffy, that island is dangerous and look at that castle! It's clear that is haunted by some evil spirits! You underestimate them!" Yelled Usopp at his captain with all his might but unfortunate for the long nose, Luffy already decided to go and there was no way in stopping him

"What are you talking about? I will be really careful. I'm gonna catch the ghost and keep it" Said Luffy who was determinate to catch the ghost at all cost which only angered Usopp even more

"Aaah, you're underestimating them already!" Shouted Usopp in Luffy's ears but the young pirate just walked away with a smile on his face

"Whatever, after all, I need to bring back my crew member. Sanji! Lunchbox!" Yelled Luffy as he turned towards the doors of the kitchen only to ignore more of Usopp's yelling. Just at that moment, Sanji followed by Robin came out with the lunch boxes in his hands

"Listen Luffy, Franky! You better protect Robin!" Ordered Sanji who had his cigarette in his left hand as he pointed at the duo on the deck

"An adventure on a mysterious island really gets you pumped!" Yelled Franky who was getting excited as he was striking the pose. Before they departed to the island Franky decided to show them the docking system of the ship. While the whole crew was occupied with all the new stuff on their new ship, Broly couldn't but think how these people knew only to talk and that was going on his nerves. While he found the docking system somehow interesting he couldn't but laugh at the little boat that Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were riding. From the things he learned in this few days, he could come to a conclusion that this planet didn't have the advanced technology and that made him wonder how would he leave this planet when he gets everything from it. The Saiyan snapped from his thoughts when he heard a loud scream from far away. It seemed that something happened to the girl, the coward, and the deer. While Sanji was yelling Nami's name, Broly suddenly felt something on the ship and quickly turned his head towards the front of the ship when just then the anchor of the ship drop in the sea, surprising everyone else

"Huh? The anchor just dropped!" Yelled Luffy who was the first to notice it. The others immediately looked in the same direction and wondered how was that even possible

"But nobody even touched it! Anyway, pull it back up or the ship will go off balance" Said Franky who was feeling uneasy because of what was going on all of the sudden, but just then another thing happened. The hatch on the deck opened by itself and the first to notice that, was Zoro

"What!? The hatch opened this time! Did somebody touched it?" Asked Luffy who was close to Sanji looked at the hatch and Zoro, who was only two meters away from it

"No, no one was close enough to open it" Answered Zoro who immediately placed his hands on his swords, ready to cut whoever was doing this

"Somebody's on this ship" Stated Broly quietly, but enough to be heard by the others who were little surprised that the Saiyan spoke, because of his little socializing with the others and with sudden remark

"Wait, how do you know that? Huh?" Asked Sanji but never got an answer from the Saiyan who shifted his gaze somewhere else. The blond cook turned around when he saw something "Luffy you idiot now's not the time to goofing around!" Yelled Sanji at his captain who had his mouth stretched, but little did Sanji know that this wasn't his captain's doing. While Luffy tried to explain it to Sanji he was suddenly smacked in the face. Luffy tried to take a step forward and explain, but he suddenly found himself on the floor and with Sanji yelling at him. While all of that was going on, Robin used to consideration Broly's statement when she heard something close to them

"What is that? A beastly voice..?" Wondered Robin as she looked around while Zoro noticed that one of his swords was pulled out and moved towards Luffy to chop off his head, but to Luffy's luck Franky quickly moved and just kicked him away, just in time

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" Yelled Franky at Zoro who was so surprised that he didn't know what to say

"I-I'm sorry, but the sword just moved on its own" Explained Zoro who was sweating all over his forehead. This was too close and if it weren't for Franky, Luffy would be dead right now

"It's strange, but I think someone actually could be on the ship. Just a moment ago I heard a growl of a wild beast" Stated Robin who was more and more sure that Broly was right, but the question was what was that and how to uncover it

"So it's a ghost, a wild beast or a devil fruit user!" Said Franky who sweated a bit because of how uneasy he felt, this was something to be difficult to deal with. Just as Franky finished with his sentence Sanji jumped on the fence, all prepared to go and find Nami. Without wasting any second, the blond cook jumped in the air, but only to be caught by the invisible hand and be smacked on the ship

"Uncool!" Yelled Zoro, Luffy, and Franky at Sanji's failed attempt to rescue the others, but they were soon, even more, surprised when they saw Sanji floating upside down in the air. While the three were staring at Sanji, the cook was suddenly spinning in the air and thrown away to the other side of the ship, leaving the crashed cook to wonder what just happened to him

"You're a clown" Spoke Zoro with a serious face which only angered the blond cook

"Shut up! You saw what happened!" Yelled Sanji at the green haired man. He didn't want to be mocked by Zoro and especially not now

"Whatever it is, it doesn't want us to leave the ship" Said Franky who was sure that whoever it was that it had something against them and didn't want them to leave the ship. Zoro immediately pulled out the two swords and was ready to cut the one who was doing all the problems for them, once and for all, but just at that moment, all of them heard a yell. They all turned around and saw Robin using her devil fruit powers to protect herself from something. They didn't quite understand what was going on until they were able to hear the beastly sound for the first time

"What's going on Robin?!" Yelled Sanji who immediately stood up from the floor, worried about Robin

"S-Somethings t-trying to grab me" Robin barely managed to say it since she had a hard time to protect herself from the thing that was attacking her

"You son of a.. thing! Trying to grab Robin!" Growled Sanji angerly and was about to attack the thing, but he and the others were surprised when they suddenly saw, that the thing which tried to catch Robin flew away from Robin and crashed into the storage room, leaving a huge hole in the wall. All of them turned around only to see Broly with his usual cold expression on his face standing near Robin. They were surprised because no one saw Broly in an actual battle before, well they only saw a little from his scuffle with Garp, but what amazed them was how he saw the thing

"Tch, weakling" Proclaimed the Saiyan and walked towards the broken wall. Broly was a little bit surprised when he noticed that the thing was on the run. The Saiyan formed a wicked expression on his face, he was going to have fun with this thing, a nice hide and seek game, but in Saiyan style. As the Saiyan was thinking about the game, he didn't notice that the others were still looking at him, but when he noticed it, he didn't care one bit because he had one thing in his mind, to hunt the thing down and kill it

"How was he able to hit it when no one could see it?" Asked Zoro himself and wondered how powerful Broly really was which made him uneasy. The taller man could prove to be a problem if they were careless. While Zoro was lost in his thoughts, Robin approached the Saiyan who was staring at the island

"Thank you for that, I really appreciate it" Spoke Robin with a gentle voice while she smiled. She wondered how he managed to do that and to tell the truth she really wanted to know more about the strange man. Broly noticed Robin standing close to him and for the first time in his life received appreciation. He somehow felt good to hear that for the first time in his life and how she smiled at him, but the tall Saiyan quickly tossed that feeling away. He was a Saiyan, a ruthless warrior feared all over the universe, this kind of things weren't important to him, so he just grunted something and walked away. As he walked towards the fence, Robin remained a bit confused at first, but then she just smiled at his silly behavior. Just at that moment, a sudden pack of waves hit the ship and made it shake. Franky immediately told the others to raise the anchor so that they could move away, but as soon as they did that, they were thrown towards the giant spider web. There weren't even time to use one of the ships secret weapons, so they were caught in giant spider web

"Well that's just great, we can't do nothing but stay put because of this huge spider web" Spoke Sanji who wasn't in a good mood while he light up the new cigarette

"That skeleton ship too and even Mini Merry are here, but there is no sight of Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. I can't stop but think that this was all planned, there is something strange going on" Mumbled Zoro who was by now the only one standing on the ship while the others were already at the entrance of the island

"Hey Zoro what are you rambling about, come with us since there will be more lunch boxes" Yelled Luffy with a smile on his face. He was ready for finding some ghosts while his new crew member Broly only wanted to hunt the thing from the ship and find if there was someone strong to fight. After Zoro joined with them they all followed the passageway and to their surprise, they ended going down stairs

"Why are there all of a sudden these stairs leading down?"Asked Franky who wondered who built these stairs and why were they heading down

"It said 'Entrance' so it doesn't matter. Huh? What was that sound?" Wondered Luffy out loud which made the others stop and look forward. From the dark emerged a big dog with three heads. While the others were little surprised and some even considered the beast cute, Broly remembered that he saw a creature similar to this one a planet he visited when he was a kid. The beast wasn't shaped like a dog but more like some lizard and it had four heads instead of three, unlike this one. Broly chuckled at the memory because that was his first battle and how easily he killed the beast. He also remembered how proud he felt at the time, but only to be humiliated by his father who complained how sloppy and slow he killed it. Broly was about to put his hand in front and destroy the beast just because it remained him of the memory of his dead father, but he woke up from that when he saw Luffy punch the beast and that he tamed the three-headed dog

"In any case, I wonder how it can still be alive, with that kind of wound" Stated Robin who noticed the wound on the three-headed dog, but what Sanji found strange was the fact that it wasn't completely a three-headed dog

"Above that, it's a wonder this thing is alive when it has one head from a fox" Said Sanji while he picked up the fox head by the ear only to receive a quiet moan from the beast, but he quickly let go the beast as Luffy jumped on the beast and ordered to move forward. Some minutes later the crew found the stairs leading up and climbed them. The group passed by the metallic gate and walked into the forest

"This island is so fun already with this guy popping out, I can't wait to see other animals" Exclaimed Luffy happily while he was on top of the beast who was having a bad time on which Robin smiled and pitied the being while Sanji shouted Nami's name in hope to receive an answer, but nothing. Zoro and Broly just walked quietly, none of them saying a word while Franky was one step behind observing the new place they entered. Everything was quiet and peaceful until Luffy saw something really strange and bizarre. In front of them was a tree with a face of an old man having a drink with a unicorn. Both Luffy and Franky rushed towards them and caught them easily

"Hehehe I caught him" Yelled Luffy happily while the tree with a face pleaded and cried to be freed

"Haha I caught a strange one" Said Franky who dragged the unicorn by its horn and it was in this moment when Luffy thought of something

"Hey, I know! You two wanna join my pirate.." Luffy couldn't even finish his speech when he was interrupted by Zoro and Sanji who yelled at the same time at their captain's stupid idea "STOP FUCKING AROUND!"

The uncomplicated crew walked for more than twenty minutes and in the meantime, Sanji yelled at both Luffy and Franky. He yelled at Luffy because of his careless invitation to everyone he saw and to Franky because he was into it too, but that soon escalated to the point where Sanji and Franky were arguing about if Franky was a robot, a cyborg or a pervert. While the two were arguing Luffy was singing a song since he was happy and excited about this place, but at the same time, Robin was thinking about something that she noticed on this island

"About that tree person and the unicorn. I found something strange about them" Spoke Robin who caught Zoro's attention as well as Broly's who remained quiet, curious to hear her theory "Well this forest has many strange creatures and all of them have similar wounds, stitches, and numbers on their bodies" Stated Robin on which Zoro and Broly as well come to one logical conclusion

"So that would mean that these strange creatures have a common origins" Said Zoro as he walked while he glanced at Robin who only nodded, but all of them stopped when they suddenly heard something

"Hey, are you all hearing that?" Asked Luffy who tried to pinpoint the exact location of the sound, but was soon surprised when he saw a ghost appearing right in front of him "Aaa an apparition! It's a ghost" Yelled the captain excitedly and ready to catch the white ghost who repeated the same word the whole time "Look, guys, it's dancing and multiplying! I'm gonna catch it!" Exclaimed Luffy who was about to jump and catch the ghost while Sanji just stood on the left side from the three-headed dog and didn't like the sound of the ghosts

"I'm gonna catch it and keep him! Yelled Luffy determinately as he jumped and tried to catch the ghost with a net but it just went through the ghost which kept saying the same word "Negative"

"It doesn't have any substance.. Let's try this. FRESH FIREE!" Yelled Franky and unleashed his fiery breath, thinking that would get rid of the ghost, but it did nothing, instead the ghost went through Franky which made him somehow different "It seems I can't do anything right these days, I just want to die already!" Cried Franky who dropped on the ground and begged to die while Sanji yelled at the cyborg because of his stupid behavior

"What the hell are you getting depressed for!" Yelled Sanji and while he was yelling at Franky, Luffy tried to catch the ghost with his bare hands, but he went just through him and just like Franky ended up depressed

"I'm soo messed up, I wanna die!" Cried Luffy together with Franky on the ground while Sanji grew angrier

"Stop with this group therapy already!" Shouted Sanji furiously, pretty sure he was heard all over the world because of these two. The third ghost was about to move towards his next target, which was Broly. The tall Saiyan was well aware of his surroundings and when the ghost was just in front of him, with his amazing speed he moved away from the ghost and avoided the attack without anyone even noticing. While all of that was going on Robin came to an conclusion that maybe by touching this ghost both Luffy and Franky ended up like that on which Zoro snarled at how weak their spirit was, but just then a ghost passed through Zoro who ended just like the other two on the ground, crying and wishing to die. The blond cook couldn't take it anymore and without mercy beat the three man to their senses

"It seems you were right Robin" Said Sanji as he fired up the cigarette and exhaled the smoke

"This sure is a strange island" Stated Robin on which everybody couldn't but agree and luckily for them the ghost all of a sudden flew away from them leaving them surprised and angry at the same time. They continued their walking while Franky and Luffy were mad at the ghost and while Sanji was making fun of Zoro who wasn't in the mood for that. As they walked they noticed that they entered in the graveyard when Luffy came with a brilliant idea

"This graveyard is soo cool, let's eat here" Suggested Luffy who was already hungry and wanted to eat his packed lunch box from Sanji

"Idiot, this place would ruin the food, besides we're in a hurry" Stated Sanji who wanted to see Nami, he had a bad feeling about all of this and he was right because they suddenly heard something. They looked to their right and saw the ground crack and an old man in a bad shape come out of it. Luffy stared at the man when he started to walk towards it and when he arrived in front he just grabbed the man by its shoulders and pushed it back in his grave. Five seconds passed when the old looking man jumped from the grave angry at Luffy

"What do you think you're doing moron!"

"Hey, you're badly wounded, are you ok?" Asked Luffy while the others in the back yelled at him because of his lack of sense

"That's a zombie!" And just as they yelled all the zombies in the graveyard jumped out and started to slowly walk towards them. While they slowly walked towards them, Broly once again found this planet strange. He never met nor heard about people who died and then managed to rise from their graves. Broly soon noticed that a couple of zombies were near him and that they were about to bite him. Just like him, the others were also attacked and defended themselves from the horde of zombies. The Saiyan responded by simply releasing his energy high enough to blew the zombies high in the sky, making unable to see them ever again. The strong Saiyan just spat at the poor attempt of the walking dead when he saw how the rest of the crew handled them. Soon after that, the captain handled the interrogation of the zombies and discovered that Nami, Usopp, and Chopper indeed passed through this graveyard and also that the zombies attacked them, so he decided to put the zombies back in the ground, but upside down

The crew resumed their search and walked out from the graveyard but little did they know that somebody was following them from behind. An old man all covered with bandages and with a lamp in his hand walked as fast as he could to catch the crew and ask them something very important

"W-Wait, please.. Wait you guys!" Yelled the old man who barely managed to catch the others attention and continued his speech "I just saw how strong you really are and I have one request for you" said the man while he tried to breath

"Huh? You're badly wounded, what happened old man?" Asked Luffy while Zoro, Franky, and Sanji yelled at Luffy for not recognize another zombie, but it ended up that they were at fault "Haa! What's up with that getup! You really look like a zombie!" Yelled the trio angerly at the man, but the man didn't even hear them

"Please, I beg you, you young people to defeat a certain man. Many have fallen ill because of him and if he were defeated everything and everybody would return to normal and I would be eternally grateful to you all if my shadow were returned back to me" Stated and pleaded the old man who was on his knees, almost crying for help which Broly found disgraceful and turned to the other side

"Wow old man, you really don't have a shadow, just like Brook!" Exclaimed Luffy who stood just in front of the old man when he noticed that the man was missing his shadow

"Who was it that did all this? Is he on this island?" Asked Zoro who was curious to know who was this guy with such power and he wasn't the only one, the Saiyan already focused his full attention to this. He was sure that this guy who can steal shadows is probably strong and he was sure to find him and see how strong he really is before he ends his life

"Yes, I know who he is.. It's Moria" Answered the old man immediately causing Robin to sweat in fear which only Broly noticed and already figured that this Moria was a real deal to search for

"Moria? Are you referring to Gekko Moria?" Asked Robi who wanted to be sure that she heard right and she did when the old man confirmed it

"Hey, Robin do you know this guy Moria?" Asked Luffy who wondered if Robin maybe knew this man who can steal shadows

""I know his name well. His bounty exceeds even yours Luffy. Gekko Moria one of the Seven Warlords" Stated Robin on which everybody widened their eyes in surprise except Broly who didn't have a clue what that meant, but he did understand that this Moria guy must be strong since his bounty was bigger than Luffy's. The tall black haired Saiyan couldn't but smirk, this was it, what he waited for all these days, to find a strong opponent and have some fun before killing it

* * *

 _Inferno999, Thanks very much for the support man. Yea I know he's barely noticeable but that's just in his character, he isn't comfortable to be with many people and he still needs to get used to this situation, but yes Broly will get more and more presence from this chapter on_

 _JensenDaniels32, Thanks and thank you for being here since the first day I uploaded this story, I hope you will find it alright_

 _Saiyangodryu8, Well I hope you will like this one. I really don't know if I will meet your expectations, but I will see it in your next review :) And Broly will definitely not be a weakling since he's the strongest here and he will go on a little rampage since he have two voices in his head telling him what to do and he doesn't like that_

 _Dragon666, Glad you love it and thanks for the review_

 _Nickhf123, Haaa I'm so glad you like it and yes Broly will get a bounty since he will be reported to Sengoku by Garp and Kuma as well. I still need to come with a number for the bounty and his nickname :) and just like you I still wonder if he will join the war, anyway thanks for the support_

 _Great Saiyaman54, I don't think I will write a story like that. I think somebody already wrote a story like that and I'm not such a fan of Gohan. Actually, I'm not even a fan of Broly, but I decided to go with him and make something new. Well, I thought of that Mr. Saiyaman and maybe I will do that :)_

 _Continue, Here I'm a man! :) Sorry for taking so long but I was really really busy and I'm at a point to see what to do with my personal life. I didn't even mean to write this story today, but since I saw so many of you wanting it to continue and good review I just say Fuck it and started to write it :)_

 _Rico1212, Here it is and I hope you and the others will like it, thanks for the review_

 _Mamma Jamma, Hahaha awesome name!Thanks for the support_

 _Guest, We will see if you will like this one, thanks for the review_

 _None of ur business sorry, It's here and it wasn't even supposed to be here, but I decided to go for myself and do it, but I must tell you that I don't know when will I upload the next chapter, I hope I will do it next weekend_

 _Eu sunt Dracul 1, Haha yea Broly stomps everybody here and yes a little oc from Broly, but hey he really didn't want to waste his strength on him. Well, it's not like he is alright, he will_ go, psycho, _since he has two voices in his head and he hates it and no, he's shadow will not be stolen. Thanks for the review and support I hope you will find this chapter alright_

 _I'm sorry if I forgot someone and if I did just tell me and I apologize for my bad English_


	7. Shadow Clone

"A Warlord!? Is that true Robin?" Shouted Luffy in surprise, he didn't expect to find one of the seven warlords here, on this island, but his surprised expression quickly changed, he was excited and couldn't wait to find this Gecko Moria person

"Yes, he's a man of many mysteries.." Said Robin as one drop of sweat fell across her forehead, she heard some things about Moria which weren't that good

"But what's a guy like that doing here, in a place like this?" Asked Franky who couldn't figure out why would a man of that status be here, on this island

"I dunno, but there are a lot more victims like me that got lost in this forest.. The fact that you guys were invited here too, I'm positive that Moria has his eyes on you.." Stated the old man who couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. The others waited for the old man to continue with his story while Broly stood there with very thin patience. He didn't care about the old man story and about retrieving his lost shadow, he just wanted to fight already. He wasn't in a real battle since the day he arrived on this planet and he couldn't take it anymore. If they spent even a minute more with this crying old man, he will go on his own and track down this Moria person. Broly turned toward the old man who between the sobs managed to continue his story

"We hide in the dark of this remaining forest, afraid of the zombies.. frightened to sail to the open sea and be exposed to the sun! In any case, this body doesn't feel alive anymore.. Just one more time before I die.. I want to walk into the sunlight!" Yelled the old man in tears while he was kneeling on the ground and with one hand on his head. The man wasn't the only one crying, the cyborg was so touched by the man's story that even he started to cry

"That's so heartbreaking! Ahh.. Ok! I'm not worried and I'm not crying!" Shouted Franky all in tears while Zoro just watched the man and couldn't believe it

"You're too compassionate. Don't burden yourself like that" Said Zoro as he exhaled, the man in front of him was too compassionate sometimes

"Hey, gramps! It's a lady's privilege to persuade the others with tears!" Spoke Sanji loudly to the old man on the ground and then pointed at Franky "And you don't get carried away!"

"Haha, but we're looking for the man who steals shadows anyways. If he's after us he will get his ass whooped sooner or later! So while we are at it, we'll save you too gramps" Stated Luffy who was willing to help the old man, he was sure that they will find this Moria guy soon and then kick his ass for what he had done to the old man as well as for what he did to Brook

"Thank you very much! Once again I can hope to walk under the sun" Happily spoke the old man who under the joy of what he heard started to shake. After a long time, he once again could hope to walk under the sunlight and escape this dark place. The others smiled at the man, but then they heard a lot of voices coming from the forest. Many people who lost their shadow cheered for the pirates to stop Moria and beat him for what he had done. Luffy and the others smiled as Sanji yelled at the people who were hiding while Broly just stood there with his usual expression and with others finally moved forward

* * *

Just few minutes later, at the top of the castle a huge clock marked the time. Just at the marked time, three small looking puppets rushed towards a room, they had important news to tell to their master

"It has begun! It has begun!" Yelled the one

"Time for the night attack!" Yelled the other, the second one

"It's time master Moria, it's time to wake up!" Yelled the third one as they entered their master bedroom. When they entered the dark room, with no light whatsoever it seemed like the room was empty, but there was someone. A sound of snoring was heard which meant that somebody was there, sleeping

"Nin! Do it!" Yelled the puppet with a sword on his back to the one with a bow and arrow who nodded and fired his arrow which hit the little balloon. The balloon exploded immediately and woke up the person who was sleeping

"Haaa.. I had a nightmare" Spoke the man who was still lying down, slowly coming to his senses while the three little man stood in front of their master and told him the news

"It's time master Moria, the night attack will begin in five minutes!" Declared the one with the sword on his back

"Yea master and we have also heard that the pirates who caused all the trouble at Enies Lobby are here" Added the one with the bow on his back, also known as Nin

"They'll be certainly useful to you master Moria" Said the third one on which Moria just smiled and began to chuckle

* * *

At that same time, Luffy and his uncompleted crew arrived at the entrance of the mansion, but just as they arrived the rain started to fall from the sky. There was also something else that caught Luffy attention as he looked up

"Great, it started to rain pretty hard" Complained Zoro while he stood behind his captain and waited for him to move on

"Shall we run to the mansion?" Asked Franky who wasn't too happy about the idea to get all wet

"Wait a moment.. There's something above the mansion.. Is that a mark?" Asked Luffy who caught the attention from the others and they too looked up

"Hmm.. the fog is slowly clearing up a bit, but... Is that a flag?" Questioned Zoro out loud since he wasn't sure if he saw it right, but they were all soon surprised by the sudden discovery

"No, wait! Wouldn't that be a sail?!" Yelled Franky who was surprised just like the others because if this really was a sail then that would mean only one thing, this was not an island this is..

"Yes you are right, that's a sail. It's so huge I can't comprehend it!" Shouted the old man while he was standing behind the pirate crew who didn't even know that the old man was following them, who, by the way, surprised them "You're still here old man!" Yelled Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Franky at the same time

"This Thriller Bark is the world's largest pirate ship!" Stated the old man who shocked the others by reviling this. The old man resumed with his explanation "The back of the mansion is the main mast, that's' also the place where Gecko Moria is" As soon as the old man said that Broly shifted his gaze towards the mansion and grinned

"So that's the place where Moria is.." Spoke Sanji as he lighten up his cigarette and looked up at the mansion on which the old man nodded and the others just like him looked up

"Well, are you guys ready. Let's go to the Ghost Mansion and kick Moria a.." Before Luffy was able to finish his sentence, he was surprised by the sudden yelp from the old man and by the wind which hit him from behind. He and the others turned around only to be almost blown away by the strong force, luckily they were strong enough to endure it, but they were surprised at where it come from. They all looked at their new crew member Broly with their eyes wide open. A strong force was unleashed from the Saiyan as his dark blue aura flared around him. They were speechless, they never saw anything like this in their lives

"What the hell is this! What's going on!?" Yelled Franky who could barely stand in front of the strong force. He never encountered something like this

"A devil fruit maybe!? I don't know, just hang in there!" Shouted Sanji back to Franky, but he also had a hard time standing in front of such force. He didn't understand what was going on with Broly all of a sudden, it was as if he just exploded

"I knew this guy would be trouble.. Dammit!" Thought Zoro who knew that the person in front of them was not so normal and he feared what his next move would be. While Zoro was thinking about what to do next, the old man was about to be blown away by the strong force, but he was saved thanks to Robin's extra hands. She, just like the others was having a hard time to stand, but her devil fruit power helped her. She sweated and with amazement in her eyes watched the Saiyan in front of her. She never saw something like this and she found it fascinating

"Amazing, I can barely stand here. What kind of devil fruit did he eat?" Wondered Robin while she observed the black haired Saiyan in front while his blue aura flared around. She was fascinated by the color which she found beautiful, but she snapped from her thoughts when she heard Luffy yelling

"Broly what are you doing?! What's going on!" Yelled Luffy at the Saiyan. He didn't know what was going on, he feared that something was wrong with his friend, he didn't even for a second thought that this might be a power of the devil fruit. The tall Saiyan heard what his captain asked and only chuckled as he glanced at them. He saw the looks on their faces which he found hilarious, they didn't even know the true extent of his power and they already had such a hard time to stand in front of him. He moved his head up and looked at the mansion in front of him

"I'm going to kill him. Don't cross my path if you wish to live" Declared Broly who surprised the others by what he said, but they were about to be shocked when they saw the Saiyan blast in the sky, leaving behind a small crater on the ground. The others covered their faces because of the wind and the dust as the Saiyan flew off, towards the top floor of the mansion. When the smoke cleared the others just stood there with shocked expression on their faces, the man in front of them just flew in the sky

"What the hell just happened?! He's flying!" Yelled Franky who's eyes almost came out because of the shock. He couldn't believe what he just saw

"He suddenly exploded like that and flew in the sky, what is he thinking going on like that! But he probably ate a devil fruit" Stated Sanji who didn't know of any other explanation than this, but somewhere deep inside he wasn't so sure and he wasn't the only one

"Maybe he's using that same technique that those CP9 guys used. Either way, we should go inside and look for Nami, Usopp and Chopper" Said Zoro on which Franky and Sanji agreed. They totally forgot about those three and they needed to find them fast "Luffy let's go" Zoro called his captain, but nothing. Zoro turned towards his captain when he saw how sparkly he was. The swordsman just facepalmed and mumbled something while Luffy just stared at the trail Broly left behind

"Wow, Soo Cool!" Shouted Luffy who was amazed by what Broly just did and didn't even noticed Sanji and Franky who were punching and kicking him for such a childish behavior at a time like this

"Now is not the time you idiot! My dear Nami must be terrified in there all alone without me!" Yelled Sanji angerly as he kicked Luffy who couldn't say a thing

"He's right.. Hey, what about the deer and the long nose?" Asked Franky after he punched Luffy in the face

"What about them?" Said Sanji back only to be interrupted by the swollen Luffy who just laughed

"Hehehe don't worry they will be fine. Let 's go, I wanna fight too" Laughed Luffy who stood up as he adjusted his hat and with the others walked inside the court and headed to the mansion's doors. As they walked toward the doors Robin couldn't but not think of Broly. He was such a mystery to her and she wanted to know more about him. She snapped from her thoughts when Luffy broke the doors and walked inside

* * *

Few seconds before Broly suddenly erupted and flew towards the mansion, Moria finally woke up and laughed at the news that he heard. He was thrilled, he heard what the Straw Hats pirates did and he couldn't ask for better specimens than them. He had a wonderful idea about what to do with them, especially with their captain

"I see, Straw Hat Luffy eh.. Wonderful! Call the generals to come here immediately. Hihihihi" Laughed Moria on which the three little man nodded and immediately ran to inform the generals, but they stopped when they felt the ground under their feet shake. They looked at each other when they heard a loud explosion not too far from them. The three of them fell on their butts while Moria wondered what the hell was that

"Huh? What was that!?" Asked Moria who didn't have any idea that someone was coming after him. Moria looked at the three man on the floor, looking for answers, but just like him, they didn't know what that was when suddenly they heard footsteps. For each second that passed the footsteps were closer and closer when suddenly they stopped just in front of his bedroom doors. For a second, Moria thought that whoever it is, he was killed by his wall zombies, but he was proven wrong when the doors were knocked down. Moria wasn't pleased by this and he was sure to torture the one who dared to do this. The intruder walked into the room with a smirk on his face and looked at the big man sitting in front of him. The man in front of him was a lot taller than he was, but he was also a lot fattier. The man had a purple hair with two horns just beneath it. His skin tone was pale blue which remained Broly of an alien he encountered few years ago, but Broly snapped from that and just walked towards his prey. He was curious to see how strong and what kind of power this man has, the Saiyan blood in him was boiling for a fight and challenge. As Broly walked towards him, Moria carefully observed the man. He never saw this man and he knew that this guy wasn't in Straw Hats crew last time he checked or maybe he was a new one and came here to fight him. Moria just laughed at that thought and stood up which caught Broly's attention

"Hihihi I suppose you are one of Straw Hat Luffy's crew members, right?" Asked Gecko Moria, but he received no answer from the Saiyan who observed his surroundings when he noticed three small men in front of Moria with their weapons out. When he received no answer Moria was getting a little frustrated

"Who does he think he is?! Ignoring me like this! But he will soon tremble in fear, just like the rest,hi hi hi" Thought Moria and laughed at his imagination and how nice of this man was to come to him only to give him his shadow "It's so nice of you to come here to give me your shadow, but tell me where is your captain? I have great plans and he's a big part of it. Hihihi" Asked Moria, but once again no answer come from Broly which made Moria angry. Moria yelled at the Saiyan, how dare he, a nobody ignore him?

"Answer my question you idiot! Tell me where exactly is your stupid captain!" Yelled Moria angerly at Broly only to receive a dangerous glare from the Saiyan. For a moment, Moria felt uneasy, but that quickly changed when he felt a lot of pain. Before he could even process what happened he was punched in the face which sent him crashing into the wall. The three little man screamed, afraid for their boss life

"Aaaa master Moria!"

"Are you alright master?"

"Grr.. How dare you hit our master like that! Let's get him, guys!" Yelled the one with the sword on which the other two nodded and together rushed towards Broly who just with a swing of his hand blew away the attackers who crashed the window and fell down. Broly was about to turn towards Moria when he noticed that the man he punched was up with a mad look on his face

"How dare you do this! I will show you not to mess with me and when I'm done with you.. I will steal your shadow, hi hi hi" Stated Gecko Moria who was bleeding, but he ignored that and laughed at Broly who waited for Moria to attack. He wanted to see Moria's devil fruit powers and then kill him. The Saiyan just stood there when he saw that something was going on around Moria who still laughed

"Hihihi You're finished, BLACK BAT!" Yelled Moria who unleashed a hundred of black dots which turned out to be shaped like bats. The bats attacked Broly who dodged few of them, but some even managed to bite him which he didn't like one bit. The Saiyan stopped dodging and punched and kicked the bats who on the end dropped on the ground. The Saiyan thought that everything was over and was about to attack Moria when he noticed that the fool in front was laughing at him. Broly didn't understand why, but he soon did when he was hit from behind his back. The Saiyan took few steps forward and when he turned around he was surprised when he was a replica of Moria, but this one was dark just like a shadow

"Hihihi shocked are you not. Well, you were a fool coming here to fight me and even tho I would like to take your shadow now I will do it later. I have to catch your captain, bye" Said Moria who ran towards the exit, but Broly wasn't about to let him go. The Saiyan just disappeared and was about to kick Moria from behind, but what he kicked wasn't Moria, it was his shadow clone. Broly grunted something and quickly grew irritated of this because at first, he thought that the man would give him a challenge and fight, but this guy only relayed on this cheap tricks. Broly once again kicked the shadow, but when he saw that Moira wasn't in his eyesight he was mad. Broly didn't even saw that the clone resurrected again when he released his anger. The whole mansion, no, the whole ship trembled under Broly's anger when the room exploded. The black haired Saiyan flew out from the destroyed room mad at Moria and mostly himself. He was sure that if his father was here that he would mock him and yell at him how pitiful he was, a lowly creature like Moria to trick him like that and escape. Broly gritted his teeth in anger while his black hair spiked a little, but then he saw something on the ground that was on the run. The Saiyan looked down and saw Moria there, running. Without wasting any more time the Saiyan flew into the forest but little did Broly know that he was once again tricked

"Hihihi what a fool to be tricked that easily, but I must admit that I'm impressed how much his punch hurt. Damn it, how did he destroy my room? Anyway, it's time to catch the Straw Hat and then I will be unstoppable! Hihihi" Laughed Moria from the shadows and quickly walked away, very confident in his big plans

* * *

 _Peanut Butter Rainbow-Thanks and I'm happy that you like it,well Broly at the moment isn't a good guy,but he will change,something like Vegeta in Dbz_

none _of ur business sorry-No problem my friend and thank you for supporting this story_

 _KIRO-SON-Haha we will see, maybe he will, maybe he won't :P_

 _JensenDaniels32-Thanks man, a lot. Glad to see you here, what about your story?_

 _saiyangoddryu8-I still don't know, maybe. To tell the truth I don't know how to write that, maybe something like how Stanley4188 said and I think that could work, anyways thanks for the review_

 _Stanley4188-Thanks Stanly I'm glad that you are here and that you enjoy this story. And yes I agree with you about RobinxBroly that could work!As for his bounty and nickname, yea that nickname could work, but his bounty won't be higher than Luffy's, not_ now _, at_ least, his _second probably will. Yea you are right!A little fight Broly vs Whitebeard at the war or later against_ Kaiduo _who's awesome!But it's a long road to that meeting XD_

 _PolarBear-Haha_ polarbear _awesome name :) Thanks for the review and man, I must say that you people really would like to see Robin and Broly together huh!?_


	8. Giant Demon Oz!

_Note: After a long time I decided to write a new chapter. I think of uploading a chapter or two every second week, but I still need to see if I will do that. Anyways I want to thank my followers and readers for jumping into this crossover and I hope you are or did enjoy it_

* * *

"Excuse uuus, we're coming in!" Spoke Luffy with a loud voice who along the others stood in front of a wooden door. The young pirate tried to open the door by its knob but it seemed like the big door were locked, "Hn, the doors are locked..." Noticed the pirate who punched out the doorknob and walked inside the huge mansion with his friends behind his back. As they walked inside they couldn't but notice how such a big mansion was empty. "Heeeey is anybody here!? Gecko Moriaa!" Yelled the pirate captain as they walked into the living room.

"That's all there is in this mansion and yet, there is not even a single servant?" Said Franky who was a great deal suspicious about this place. The big room was decorated with a lot of paintings which seemed quite expensive and yet there was no one here.

"And look around for a bit, this room looks like there was a big fight. Could it be that Nami and the others were..." Zoro was about to end his sentence when he was interrupted by a noise coming from above their heads. All of them glanced above only to see an animal head on the wall laughing at them.

"Oink oink! It takes a lot of guts to know or yell our master name... and still walk in here" Laughed the talking head on the wall which left the incomplete crew lost for words, but only for a moment because suddenly out of nowhere at the talking head order, the furniture and paintings suddenly came to life.

"Hey, are these zombies too?" Asked Sanji who was standing behind his crew members while he looked quite annoyed. While his captain was once again impressed by this island and strange creatures, the blonde haired cook dashed forward. He was about to kick the zombie which came out from a painting when he yelled, "Where are you hiding Nami!?" and kicked the zombie back into its framework. While Sanji was working from behind, Robin was attacked by a painting as well, but the black haired woman didn't have any problem with it and easily got rid of the nuisance with a smile.

"Ahh, my spear broke! What's up with his body!?"

"S-Stop i-it! You w-wouldn't by any chance b-be those weaklings f-friends!?" Shouted in fear the zombie who just like the other zombie was caught around the head by Franky.

"Yes!" Replied the cyborg as he smashed the zombie's heads on each other and left them to fall on the ground. Few meters on the right Zoro pulled out two of his swords and without wasting much time, sliced the zombie who cried as he dropped on the ground where most of the other zombies were. There was only one zombie left and that one was chasing after Luffy, who had a great time.

"Hehe, this island is really so much fun!" Grinned Luffy who avoided another strike from the rug zombie. As he dodged the big left hand, Luffy jumped from it and stretched his two arms behind his back "If we didn't have to meddle with you, I would make you my friend. Gomu-Gomu No Bazooka!" Yelled the pirate with a straw hat as he unleashed his attack on the zombie who just released a cry.

"I-I can't believe it, e-even rug bear..." Mumbled the talking head when suddenly he was down from the wall facing the pirates who looked at him very seriously. Out of fear, the pig immediately remembered their friends and started talking "Ah, you must be searching for those three, right!? They're all good in the bedrooms, asleep!" The talking head hoped they would leave him alone, but only one look from Luffy and Franky told him that they didn't believe him, "It's the truth! I saw them going up the stairs on the right! Oink." Franky still didn't believe what the pig was saying and was about to do something to him when he noticed something

"Hey, wait a sec..." Said Franky who turned around and saw that someone was missing. "The curly-brow cook is gone!" Exclaimed the shipwright on which the others immediately turned around only to see that Sanji was indeed missing.

"Oh? He was here until now, where did Sanji go?" Asked Luffy as he adjusted his straw hat on his black hair while he looked around the room, but there was no sign of the cook. As they looked around, Zoro was able to hear two zombies who were on the ground smiling and whispering something to each other, as a matter of fact, the pig was also smiling.

"They did something, at some point" Assured the swordsman who turned back to his friends and with his crossed arms just added, "We have lost a pitiful man" while he received a look from Franky.

"Well, it's Sanji so he's probably alright" Said Luffy who was very confident in his cook and wasn't worried about him.

"But in this zombie mansion, maybe we should rather worry about rescuing the other three" Spoke Robin while she had a small bag behind her back. She just like Luffy wasn't worried about the blond cook, she was more worried about Nami and the other two. As they stood in a circle, the pig laughed and threatened by saying that the other zombies are much stronger than them, but no one was even listening to the talking head. "In any case, we should proceed with caution. I don't think he is telling the truth, Nami and the others are in danger!" Concluded the black haired woman on which the others nodded and before they were about to leave, Zoro approached the talking head and lifted it from the ground.

"Okay then, let's take the pig with us as a guide" The pig squealed in fear and shock. Zoro tossed the pig to Franky who only smirked towards the talking head which sweated a lot. They walked towards the stairs but stopped when they heard some of the zombies laughing and talking something to them.

"Haha, go go! You shall know the horror of our master!"

"Our boss... is one of the great 'warlords!' Gecko Mori... I can't even tell his name! It's making my blood cur...!"

"Shut up!" Said Luffy with a raised voice as he glared towards the zombies on the ground. The zombies immediately were silenced and the pirate continued, "If anything happened to my friends, I will pummel you from the surface of this island!" While the zombies remained speechless, Luffy took the lead and walked through the stairs while the others followed him. As they were about to reach the top, they heard an explosion and small pieces of ceiling falling.

"Woah, what was that!?" Asked Franky as he leaned on the wall so he wouldn't fall over the stairs. He placed the pig above his head and shielded his head from debris while the talking head whined as it was hit.

"Don't know, but let's hurry and find the others!" Answered Zoro as he followed Luffy who already started moving and walked into a dark corridor. As they walked through the dark corridor, the pig was quietly snickering while the pirates were looking around for their friends. In front were Franky and Luffy who admired the old armors that were placed in the hallway while Robin was only a few steps behind them. As she continued walking she wondered if the explosion came from the top floor and if it was maybe caused by their new crew member. She thought about the man for few more minutes when she noticed something or rather someone was missing.

"Luffy, Zoro is gone" Spoke Robin on which both Luffy and Franky stopped walking and turned back to her. They couldn't understand how and where did Zoro suddenly disappeared. The captain turned towards the pig with a serious look in his eyes

"Hey, Oink! What have you done this time!? Spit it out!" Yelled Luffy as he squeezed the pig's cheeks which almost prevented the talking head from speaking.

"I-I already said before that I don't know anything! Oink oink!"

"Yeah right, you were totally snickering. You're too easy to see through" Stated Franky who was slowly losing his patience with the zombie in his big hands. He didn't know what the pig did, but he was more and more assured that the zombie was heading them to some kind of trap.

"But it's strange, we're not even hearing their voices. Maybe they got strangled?" Added Robin her theory which wasn't to Franky's liking. The tall man didn't want to hear something like that, especially now when their friends suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Outside the huge mansion, a horde of zombies screamed as a black haired man flew past them. With only passing by them, the zombies were tossed high in the sky or crashed into a ruined house and trees. The new crew member had only one objective, to hunt down the coward who ran away from their fight and kill him. The shirtless man moved with great speed around the trees which were covering a large amount of the island. He already made a big distance between him and the mansion and decided to stop. He slowly descended on the ground and with his black eyes observed the area that surrounded him. He was tracking and trying to find Moria for more than twenty minutes already and yet there was no sign of him. There was no way that someone so inferior to him could escape from his wrath. The muscular young man closed his black eyes, concentrating and hoping that he would feel the presence of his prey, but only to his irritation he couldn't find him. He released a low growl when he heard something! The man immediately opened his eyes and with high speed dashed towards the place from where the noise came. He passed by a large tree when he saw Moria running away behind the trees. The man had enough of wasting his time and opened his closed hand in which a yellow ki orb was formed. The ki orb grew in size after he fired it and consumed everything in its path when eventually it swallowed Moria. The new member of the Straw Hat pirate crew walked through the smoke until he saw something moving in it. As the smoke cleared away, the man was surprised when he saw only a black shadow in a shape of Gecko Moria disappearing. What was even worse, the shadow had a smile on it which only added fuel to fire. When the dark shadow completely vanished, the young man stood in his place for few short seconds with his fist closed until he growled.

"Aaarghhhh!" Immediately after he snarled a dark/blue aura appeared around him, destroying the whole area that surrounded him. Under his golden boots, there was a small crater which was created by his sudden energy explosion. He gritted hard with his teeth while he had his fist clenched almost to the point where it started bleeding. He cursed at himself for being so easily fooled, he couldn't believe that he, a saiyan could be over smart by such a lowly creature. What angered him, even more, was the laugh he heard from the back of his head. It was the voice of his father, laughing and mocking him. The saiyan flew high in the sky, leaving the destroyed ground behind him. He stopped when he reached the wanted height and stared down as his aura flared around his thin but yet muscular body. He placed his right hand in front and fired a barrage of yellow blast towards the largest ship in the world. The ki blast created explosions mostly around the forest where a lot of people were hiding from the sunlight, but the saiyan didn't care for them. His anger was climbing new heights, his hair slowly spiked and his black pupils repeatedly changed color, from black to teal. He stopped and raised his hand and aimed towards the mansion. This time, a big ki ball appeared in front of his open palm. He was about to fire it and obliterate the building and everyone in it when something stopped him.

It was the voice! That gentle and calm voice which was ever since he came to this world growing louder and stronger. The voice was telling him to stop, to calm down, but his rage was greater than the gentle voice. That rage was who he was and no one could stop it when images flashed in front of his eyes. He remembered that the others were inside, looking for the orange-haired woman, the coward, and furball. His hair was slowly falling down, but only to go up again when the other voice, his beast appeared. They were nothing to him, he was a saiyan and saiyans didn't need... _friends_. The word echoed in his mind as he remembered what happened when he first meet Luffy and the others. They were the first people who treated him right, they didn't try to control him like his father did nor did they mocked him. He today even for the first time in his life received an appreciation. He growled, torn between the two decisions when he heard a loud detonation.

He raised his head up and saw a large creature falling down from the sky. The creature released a loud yell, causing the saiyan to cover his ears even tho he was very far away. He could hear the giant creature speak something and it seemed like it moved in his direction. His hair fell down like it usually was and the ki ball disappeared. The rage was replaced with an interest in the creature which appeared out of nowhere. The giant to his surprise placed a large boulder on its head, between two big horns and started yelling once again.

 _"I'm gonna be the king of the pirates!"_ Shouted the creature as his voice echoed through the whole place. The giant monster was slowly approaching the place where the saiyan was floating. The saiyan just moved from the giant creature path and observed it for a moment. He began to think if this big creature was possibly even taller than Oozaru. An interesting thought crossed his mind, a battle between Oozaru and this creature would be quite an amusing fight. He once again released a low snarl and cursed his father for cutting off his tail. The saiyan snapped from thinking about his deceased father when he noticed that the red monster stopped moving. He watched it standing there for few minutes until the giant threw away the boulder and walked back to the mansion. Broly didn't know what caused the sudden change, but he decided to follow the strange creature.

Broly slowly floated far away from the giant when he on accident saw some people on the roof. He recognized the swordsman and the cyborg who held the skeleton from falling down. The two of them were yelling something which made the saiyan look to the crushed rubble when he saw the blonde haired cook underneath the giant feet. Broly was thinking to land on the ground when he noticed the long nose pirate standing just in the place where he wanted to land. The saiyan thought for a moment if he even wanted to land now since he was sure that the long nose man would probably scream in fear. He decided to stay floating in the air when the giant once again yelled.

 _"Show yourselves! Straw hat crew!"_ The monster roared the name of the pirate crew as it raised his closed fists. It was pretty obvious to Broly that the creature was looking for a fight, a fight he was more than welcome to give. Broly was about to approach the giant when he heard the cook yell at the monster.

"Oi! Move away idiot! The hell do you think you're doing getting in our way, Luffy!?" Angerly yelled the pirate cook Sanji who had much more important things to do. Such as rescue Nami from that damn lion guy who once again kidnapped her, but this time from him which was something he would never forgive himself.

" _Luffy? He's my enemy. My name is Oz! Pleased to meet you!"_ Replied the giant Oz who glanced down at the small man in a black suit. He looked the man on the ground for few moments when he glanced at his left arm. On his left arm was a list of all Straw Hat wanted posters. Oz saw a poster with a man with swirly eyebrows and looked back at the blond man. _"A spitting image. You're one of the pirates too! Gomu-Gomu No!"_ The monster placed his left hand in front while the other hand was above his head, _"Kama!"_

Everybody watching thought that the arm would stretch, but even without stretching the monster had a big reach and brute force which Sanji barely avoided. The cook ran towards the giant and jumped in hopes to kick him in the head. He was about to kick Oz, but the monster countered the kick with his forehead, knocking Sanji back on the ground. The blonde haired man bounced from the ground when to his shock he was punched into a building. Blood covered his left side of the face as he was falling down along with the rubble, but was caught by the monster.

"Oh shit! He's going to die!" Shouted Zoro from the roof, on which Chopper gasped in shock. They feared for Sanji's life when they saw something hit the giant at the back of his large head. Chopper turned to the right and saw Usopp standing with his weapon. The long nose trembled in fear, but he forced himself for the sake of his friend. What made him tremble even more was the fact that the little fire on the Oz head didn't do a thing. The long haired monster turned around and threw Sanji into the rubble. The monster checked the posters once again and saw two people matching and walked towards their location.

"This is bad! Franky, draw his attention over here!" Yelled Zoro quickly to the cyborg who nodded and immediately fired a canon ball from his left hand, but to everyone's shock the giant avoided the attack with such agility and ease that even surprised the saiyan floating in the air a little bit. Oz was already in the air and kicked the tower on which Zoro, Franky and Brook were. They were falling down, but Zoro was the only one who managed to land on the giant arm from which he attacked him.

With one sword in his mouth and two in his hands, he attacked Oz. "Ichi-Gorilla!" His left arm bulked, "Ni-Gorilla!" now his right arm bulked the same way. He was in front of the giant face when he released a final shout, "Santouryuu! Nigorizake!" Zoro went for a slice, but it was stopped by the big sharp tooth, however, he sliced the tooth and was sure to slice the giant head in half, but once again Oz dodged as he lowered down. Before Zoro could do anything, Oz kicked him high towards the sky while the swordsman spat blood because of the powerful hit.

"Zoroooooo! Are you alive!? Oh no! He's going to die if he falls from that height!" Screamed Usopp as he watched his friend already falling down. He didn't know what to do, he needed to think of something otherwise Zoro would die.

"Eat this you monster." Mumbled Franky as he once again tried to hit the monster with a new attack. "Weapons Left!" The cyborg again missed his target, or would it be better to say that the monster once again avoided the attack. "What!? He dodged it again! Ugh" Yelled the man in disbelief but that was quickly replaced with pain when both he and Brook were hit by Oz's attack. The two of them fell on the ground, while Zoro was also close to it.

"Zoro is falling this way!" Said Chopper who warned Robin who already prepared herself for helping and preventing Zoro from hitting the ground.

"Cien Fleur... Spider Net!" The moment Robin said those words, a net of arms grew from the half destroyed bridge and quickly surrounded Zoro, saving him from falling to the ground and dying. The swordsman spilled more blood, but as he opened his left eye he cursed when he saw Oz holding a boulder. Chopper yelled in fear while Robin sweated when they heard someone yelling from behind their backs.

"Eat this! You're a zombie too! Salt Star!" Usopp fired the small bag filled with salt that was given to him and managed to hit inside the open mouth. All of them stood there and waited for something or anything to happen, but unfortunately nothing. "I-It wasn't enough for this huge body!" Concluded the long nose on which Chopper couldn't do anything else than transform and at least do something.

"Heavy Gong!" The now big Chopper raised his left fist and jumped towards Oz, but the giant just threw a big boulder at him and the others behind. All of them were lying on the ground, between the rubble covered in blood. The red monster stood above them and with his loud voice started talking.

 _"I'm Moria's servent! Oz!"_ Declared the monster after which he glanced back to the posters. The long-haired demon noticed that few people were missing amongst the one he already killed. _"Now, who's left? That straw hat guy from earlier, the orange girl and the hero. That's three of them, where could they be?"_ Asked Oz himself as he scratched his head. The red demon was about to search for the three missing pirates when he heard some noise from behind. He turned around only to see a black haired man floating in front of him. Oz stared at the man in confusion after which he looked at the posters. _"Hm, you're not on the posters. Are you one of them?"_ He didn't receive any answer from the floating man, but because of his loud voice the people he thought were dead stood from the ground and looked up. It was little to say how shocked Usopp and Chopper were when they saw Broly floating in the air, in front of Oz's face.

"H-He's floating up there!? How is he doing that!" Yelled Chopper whose hat almost jumped from his head. Usopp was just as surprised but instead of yelling his eyes were wide open. The long nose was still afraid of the new crew member, especially after what he saw him do to a vice-admiral.

"A devil fruit, but let's show this giant bastard not to mess around with Luffy's shadow!" Stated Sanji as he fired up his new cigarette on which the others nodded. They only took two steps forward when the saiyan warned them.

"Don't come any closer, I'll end this by my own two hands" Spoke Broly who like always was expressionless. His words like previous actions surprised some while the others skeptically looked at his back. Sanji couldn't let that happen, they didn't know what or how strong Broly was, but he couldn't let a person die. The cook wanted to jump in there and distract the giant, but just then Oz started laughing.

 _"Hehehe, you're so funny! There's no one who can beat me, Oz!"_ Laughed the monster who with his loud voice started to annoy the saiyan who never liked loud noises. Broly clenched his right fist and without even anyone from the ground see him move, he delivered an uppercut to the monster who was lifted from the ground because of the force behind that punch. To everyone's shock Oz crashed into the mansion after only whatever the hell Broly did.

"I-I-I think I'm dreaming..." Mumbled Usopp whose eyes almost fell out because of so much shock in one day. Chopper who was next to him was in the same state, even his hat was shocked after what the saiyan did.

"U-Unbelievable! He took him down like he was nothing!" Yelled Franky who didn't even saw Broly move, let alone punch Oz in the jaw. The cyborg glanced at the floating man and wondered what kind of fruit did he eat to be so powerful.

"I don't know what to say... Frist he put up a fight with a vice-admiral, then he's suddenly able to fly and this... What the hell is he?" Sanji wasn't asking anyone in particular, he was just thinking how was Broly able to do it when their attacks did nothing to the giant.

"Everyone look out!" Zoro suddenly yelled as he tried to warn the others. The red demon started to move and because of his sloppy moving the already weak building started to fall. Pieces of the mansion fell, but all the pirates managed to dodge. They looked back at the giant who was slowly standing up, but what they noticed was his jaw. His jaw was hanging very weirdly which they assumed was because it was broken.

 _"You bastard! Now you made me mad! I'll send you flying!"_ Threatened Oz who had trouble speaking because of his broken jaw. The giant pulled the right arm behind while the saiyan just remained on the same spot. He pulled the fist back while yelling, _"Gomu-Gomu No Pistol!"_ and managed to hit the black haired saiyan. Everyone thought that was it for their crew member, but after few seconds they saw Oz struggling. The demon sweated because he wanted to push his fist more forward, but something was blocking it.

"Is that all your power?" Said the voice which caused the demon to desperately push, but it was doing nothing. Broly just chuckled at the pitiful attempt, "You're weak. Someone of your pathetic strength can do nothing to a saiyan like me" These words offended Oz who quickly pulled his right hand away and tried to surprise the saiyan with his left. Broly avoided the fist and reappeared above Oz's head. The saiyan grabbed the left horn and started to pull the monster up. Oz tried to stay on the ground which only made Broly smirk. The saiyan released a yell after which his aura appeared around his body surprising the two pirates who didn't saw it before. He pulled the demon above ground when to his satisfaction his horn broke in half. Oz fell on the ground causing the whole ship to tremble. Zoro and the others almost fell on the ground because of the strong tremor while Broly threw the horn away like it was nothing. Broly started slowly descending to the ground when to his surprise he was face to face with Oz's leg. The giant monster sent the young saiyan crashing into a building behind his crew. Broly went through the whole building only to crash in the courtyard, behind the mansion which was filled with zombies.

"O-Oh noo! Is he dead!?" Shouted Chopper in his most humanoid form as he stared at the hole in the building. Without realizing what was going on, he has suddenly pushed away just in time before the monster leg could squash him. The giant continued smashing the whole area with his feet, hoping that he would get rid of the pirates already. After one minute of his rampage, the red giant calmed down and waited for the created smoke to disappear when suddenly he yelped.

"Knee Crush!" Yelled at the same time both Franky and Zoro. Franky smashed the right knee with his two boulder-like nunchakus while Zoro sliced the other knee. Oz was forced to fall on his damaged knees which caused the cyborg to laugh at the red monster who mumbled something.

"Wahaha, what's the matter!? Feeling a little bit down! Just you wait until Straw hat beats Moria!" Laughed Franky while one boulder was on his shoulder and the other was hanging down.

"Why would we need to wait? We should just beat him and that's it" Spoke Zoro who received a surprised expression from the cyborg. Franky thought they were just stalling the monster from interfering with Luffy's fight. "A fight's not over until you won it" Stated the man as he unsheathed his swords. While Franky and Ussop tried to reason with him, Zoro put one sword in his mouth while the other two were in his hands.

"If you don't want to fight, get out of here. I don't feel like waiting for Luffy either" Added Sanji who was just like Zoro prepared to fight the monster to the very end. The monster once again raised his hand, almost ready for unleashing another attack.

"It is said that "hardness" is the greatest characteristic of this "black blade", and this is the perfect time to test it out" Zoro was ready for Oz's attack while Usopp yelled far behind his back to wait for their captain, but the swordsman didn't listen. The red fist landed right next to Zoro who just by the strong shockwave was forced to back away. The green haired man needed to move quickly because another fist was coming at him.

"Zoro! Watch out!" Yelled Usopp who tried to warn his friend. Luckily Zoro was well aware of the attack that was coming at him and to Choppers shock, he managed to redirect the large hand. Oz was off balance and open for an attack which the swordsman counted on.

"Santouryuu 108! Pondo Hou!" As he swung with his swords, a large sky-blue slice headed towards Oz which even surprised Zoro, "It's huge!" Shouted the man as he watched it going in Oz's direction. Thanks to his agility, Oz was able to even dodge that even after he took damage from Broly's punch and after being hit in his knees.

 _"Huh, you're pretty good for someone so tiny. That would do some real damage if it hit me"_ While Oz talked, Zoro didn't even listen to the monster words. The pirate was examining the damage that his slice did to the wall and looked back at the black blade.

"It absorbed the other two swords power and let off the blast with that one, but... there's too much random destruction which only proves that I'm not good enough at using it yet!" Thought Zoro as he lifted up the new blade given to him and thanked the master swordsman he fought for that. Zoro was forced to snap out of it when he heard the red monster yell and once again stomping around the whole area. All of them survived the attack and safely stood there, except Ussop who somehow managed to fall on his face. The long nose pirate released a little moan as he turned around only for that to be replaced by a scream as he stared at Oz. He glanced at Sanji, Robin, Franky and Chopper and saw how hard they were breathing while covered with bruises and blood.

"D-Damn it! What are we gonna do now!? C'mon Luffy what's taking you so long!?" Yelled Usopp, afraid for his life as well for the lives of others. He didn't understand what was taking Luffy so much and was more and more thinking that they wouldn't make it in time. The long nose pirate knew, just like the rest that if they don't beat the real master of this ship by dawn then they would lose three of their friends forever. Several drops of sweat fell over Ussop's forehead and cheeks as he imagined his friends turning into nothing by a sunlight. Usopp snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Zoro talking to them.

"Trickery, an invisible man, a ghost woman, and a shadow master! This island is full of people with abilities that mess you around. The real issue here is whatever the enemy will actually give Luffy a chance to fight properly!" Stated Zoro who was standing in front of everyone and glared at the giant monster. He believed a lot in his captain, but there was always a chance that the enemy won't fight without using some tricks to their advantage.

"That does seem very likely" Spoke Robin with her arms crossed as she agreed with Zoro. Franky, who was standing next to her just mumbled something as he thought more about what the man in front said.

"If by any chance they manage to delay Luffy until dawn, then Luffy and me and the cook... none of us will be able to fight!" He tightened the grip on his two swords that were in his hands and continued, "But, as long as we at least manage to return Luffy's shadow before dawn arrives then I bet everything will work out!" finished Zoro who stared at Oz who just stood there and observed the tiny people under his bare feet.

"Hmm, I would say that we don't have even an hour left until the dawn comes, but on this island, deep in this mist and forest, the sunlight shouldn't be able to hit anywhere!" Declared the cyborg as he looked into the sky which was covered with thick mist.

"Morning is nearly here, huh? That mist is our only chance, right? Got to admit, I'm getting a really bad feeling about all this" Said Sanji as he breathed the smoke out and put the cigarette back in his mouth. He was just about to ask about a person they almost seemed to forget when out of nowhere the whole place started to shake. Usopp was the first to fall on his behind along with Franky who slipped and fell on his back. Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Chopper somehow managed to remain to stand, but even Oz was having difficulties. The red monster with long yellow hair watched where he was putting his big feet as he noticed the ground under him starting to crack. All of them heard piercing screams coming from behind their back when their eyes and the entire area was covered with a very bright light and loud destructive noise.

After what seemed like a long time, Robin was first to open her eyes when she saw him standing there. What surprised even her was the fact that he was standing in the place where the building was supposed to be. She saw him surrounded by the blue light, but there was something strange about his appearance. His black hair spiked a lot and also seemed like he was a lot more muscular. Robin didn't know what happened to him or what he did, but the expression on his face sent shivers down her spine. While she was lost staring at him, the others finally opened their eyes.

"Urgh, what the hell happened!?" Asked Franky out loud as he stood up and adjusted his sunglasses which almost fell from his face. He turned back only to let out a surprised yell,"Whoa! Where's the part of the mansion that was there!?"

"What are you talking about Franky?" Spoke Usopp who was the last to stand from the ground and didn't know that the part of the mansion was gone. Usopp cleared the dust from his pants and continued talking "It was behind our backs all the time, it couldn't just d-disappear!" He yelled the last part when he saw that there was nothing left. The shocked pirate mumbled something while Chopper out of fear reverted to his normal form.

"G-Guys, is it me or does Broly look kinda s-scary and... a-angry?" Chopper immediately seized a hold of the first person he was able to and hide. He was hiding behind Sanji's legs and with fear watched the man in the middle of nothing. Even Sanji and Zoro were lost for words as they were intimidated just by looking at the saiyan in front of them. Both pirates couldn't move, it was like there was some kind of high pressure above them. The silence lasted only for a second when Oz's loud voice echoed through the place.

 _"Huh? Are you still alive? I thought I got rid of you. Well, it's not a big deal, I can kill you along with the others if you wanna"_ Oz took one step forward and started walking towards the pirates. The red giant laughed at his targets when he stopped because of the saiyan flashy aura he somehow didn't notice before, _"Wow! That's so cool! I wanna know doing that, but it's too bad I have to kill you"_ The stars around Oz's face quickly disappeared as he was to hit the saiyan on the ground but...

"Rrrghaa!" Growled Broly whose aura exploded as the stones and pieces of rubble started floating. The ground under his feet cracked because of the pressure and everything that was close to him started to fall down. The black haired saiyan launched himself towards the monster who just blinked in confusion. Oz's confusion was replaced with a loud yell when he was hit in the already damaged knee. The monster was falling down, but as he was going down Broly flew up and kicked Oz in the already broken jaw. Oz's pupils were gone as he was facing the sky when the saiyan appeared floating above him. Broly closed his hands together and smashed the red monster in the head. Oz's body was falling down which caused the others to make some distance. They were shocked and without words to say, and just when they thought it was over Broly descended on the ground near the fallen demon. He glared at him for a second when he started punching him in the head. With each punch, he delivered to Oz, deeper in the ground they went. Crater after crater was created with each punch the angry saiyan unleashed, causing the pirates to only stay quiet and observe. After few seconds Broly jumped from the crater and floated in the sky.

"You're nothing but trash!" He spoke through his teeth as he placed his left hand in front. A small yellow ki orb was starting to form itself in front of his palm which didn't go unnoticed by the others on the ground.

"What's he doing!" Yelled the cyborg Franky as he saw the bright yellow light in the shape of a ball appeared in Broly's hand. He didn't know what it was but he had a terrible feeling about that. Next to him were Chopper and Usopp who were still under the shock of what Broly did to Oz and couldn't even look up.

"I don't know, but whatever he's up to it doesn't look good!" Answered Zoro back with a yell and glanced up. He didn't understand what was going on with their new crew member, his face and behavior were totally different from what they knew, but then again, they knew only a little about him which was why Zoro never dropped his guard around the man.

"Hey, don't do anything anymore, Broly! The ship is already in bad shape and a little bit more and all of us will end in the bottom of the sea!" Shouted Sanji at Broly as he saw the small yellow ball growing in size. The saiyan didn't seem to listen to him as the ki orb grew two times bigger than before.

"Ahhhhhhhh! He's gonna fire that thing! Some please stop him otherwise, we will die!" Screamed Usopp as tears fell over his cheeks. He dropped to his knees just as Broly pulled his hand up with the ki orb in it and was about to threw it at Oz.

"Broly, no!" Yelled Robin hoping that thesaiyan would hear her, but it was too late. Broly already fired the ki blast when he heard her voice and looked in her direction. He saw her and others standing there which he completely forgot about. They were running away from the place as fast as possible when the blast landed and exploded.

* * *

 _Guest-I assume you posted two reviews so I'm going to reply it together here. (I apologize if I'm wrong). If Broly was hit by Perona's ghost yes, he would be depressed and you can only imagine what he would do to her next. For Broly to destroy the thriller bark I don't think that will happen, I think most people underestimate df powers or abilities_

 _Continue-I_ _appreciate_ _the words you wrote and_ _thank you for reading this fanfiction and waiting for me to write something new_

 _MUTO TOHO-Now!_


	9. Is It Really Over?

The tremendous explosion sent strong and dangerous tremors through the largest known ship in the world. Powerful shockwaves combined with ruthless and uncontrollable hurricanes destroyed every single thing that was in their path. Old houses, trees, and even the main building crumbled under the astonishing yet terrifying power which was out of this world. The bright yellow light was gone after the deadly explosion and it was replaced with thick dust which engulfed the entire ship. Because of such magnitude behind the explosion, the ship forcefully changed position and the curse. Even the change in curse was a small problem because the explosion created a deep crater on the ground that slowly started to overflow with sea water. The only noise on the biggest and now barely in function ship was the sound of crumbling rocks, strong wind, and water which was slowly filling the hole on the ground. Through the destroyed valley, scattered rocks and boulders were all that was left of the dark garden and mansion. This was, of course, the same place where the pirates had their battle against the giant demon Oz, but ever since the explosion, there was no trace of them.

That was true until a large boulder was thrown away from the ground and revealed a man with light blue hair emerge from the small hole. He was carrying the long nose pirate and the little reindeer between his right arm and body. The strong looking man dropped the two on the ground after which he sat on the ground so he could regain back his normal breathing while a lot of blood covered his forehead. While he tried to process what happened, only nine meters away from his back, two boulders were moved away forcefully by two men. Both of them were breathing with difficulty, but they were still alive, just like the black haired woman who was trapped under the boulder with them. The pirate crew was lucky and it was thanks to the pile of large boulders that shielded them and buried underground. Each of them was covered with blood while their clothes were full of holes and in a very bad shape. The crew didn't say a single word to each other, they weren't capable of speaking at the moment plus, shock and fear prevailed. As the minutes went by so did the dust which was disappearing and the pirates were at least able to see something.

One of them, the one with the long nose accidentally moved his left foot when to his surprise, he felt something strange. He forced his body to the left side when his eyes went wide open. "A-A... H-Holy crap! Look at that hole you guys!" Yelled Usopp as he moved away from the hole in panic. His friends glanced at him with confused expressions, but once they saw the exact thing as him, they were just as surprised.

"I-I can't believe it even after I seen it. That blast was so strong that it made such a big hole! Can you just imagine the needed power to reach the bottom of this huge ship!?" The cyborg Franky stood along with the others at the tip of the crater as he yelled in shock. The man sweated like crazy as he tried to think just how strong their crewmate really was. It was obvious now that they had a strong, but at the same time, very dangerous guy onboard.

Holding tightly around Franky's legs was a small reindeer who had a terrified expression on his face. "C-Can we leave this place already? I'm scared!" The poor doctor Chopper cried in fear and wanted to leave this horrible ship as fast as possible, but unfortunately, they just couldn't leave this place before getting the stolen shadows back.

"Damn this dust! But I wonder, where the hell is Oz? What happened to that enormous body! He was standing in the same place as this hole." Questioned Sanji out loud as he reached into his pocket for the small box of his cigars, but the blonde pirate cook was even more infuriated when he saw that his cigars were flattened and useless. He instantly threw the white box away and cursed under his breath while the green haired swordsman who was standing next to him tried to figure out the same thing.

"Even with this big hole and water in it, we should at least be able to see him, with or without this thick dust." Spoke Zoro as he walked forward, so he could catch a better glimpse of the hole and situation. The ex-pirate hunter observed the hole which still continued to fill itself with sea water while he thought several things inside his mind. "I never saw something like this before. What did he do and how strong is he!? Where's Oz's giant body!?" Pounder over and over the swordsman to himself until he heard a voice behind his back.

She was breathing too fast, but there was something on her mind that she needed to say. "It could be possible, even tho it might sound crazy that Oz's body was..." Even Robin, who is usually calm and collected was still under the shock after what happened, especially after she saw _his_ expression. She, however, regained back a little bit of her composure and with straight thinking came to only one conclusion. "...pulverized by such a powerful explosion. Not even a giant like him was able to withstand such incredible amount of power." Concluded Nico Robin her analysis which left the others once again speechless, but only for a moment when one of them yelled back.

"T-That's impossible! There's no way anyone could beat a giant demon so easily! It's crazy!" Shouted Usopp who was slowly losing his mind over there. Ever since they set foot on this crazy and terrible ship, he saw nothing but nightmares and he wanted to leave this place at once. Even he, who was constantly scared and thought of nothing but to run away, knew what was at stake here. The "sniper king" fell on his knees and wanted to release a desperate yell when his eyes caught a glimpse of something. He blinked few times, not sure if he was delusional, but it seemed that something was there, inside the thick dust. "Hey, what's that black thing? Is that a..." Usopp stammered a bit but stopped when he and his friends saw what the black thing that moved inside the thick dust was.

"SHADOW!" The pirate crew yelled as one as they watched the dark shadow move through the dust which was clearing out. The dark shadow flew just above their heads and headed toward the now destroyed forest, in search of its owner.

As the shadow flew away from the ravaged and destroyed battlefield, the pirates were confused. They didn't know whose shadow that was and how did it escape, but they were forced to look back at the crater because of the strange noise. The moment they turned around, their faces were hit by a very strong wind. Zoro and the rest of his crew were forced to shield their heads, but also to grab on something if they didn't want to be blown away by the powerful wind. The strong gusts cleared away the dust from the unstable ship. When the wind stopped, the pirates were able to see the one responsible for the destruction as he hovered above the sea water with a blue glow that surrounded his muscular body.

The blue light that surrounded the saiyan faded away, but the black haired man remained to hover above the water until he heard shocked gasps from the other side. He was a bit surprised that they managed to survive one of his ki attacks, but then again it was one of his weakest. The tall saiyan couldn't but chuckle at their shocked and scared expressions which only filled him with satisfaction. After he fired the blast, he for some strange reason felt something odd inside him, but whatever that was, he simply ignored it. Now there was another problem which irritated the strong looking saiyan. He completely obliterated the beast which dared to challenge him, but yet he still felt empty. This wasn't enough, his blood demanded thrilling battles, but his hopes for finding it here were almost at zero percent. As his frustration kept growing, the man released a low growl while he closed both of his hands tightly. His attention suddenly shifted toward his crewmates when he heard a yelp. As he gazed in their direction, Broly's eyes were focused only on one man.

"M-MORIA! It's Moria!" Usopp's voice echoed through the destroyed and desolated buildings as he in fear stared at the large man. The pirate immediately pulled the big slingshot from his back and with a shaking hand aimed toward the enemy who stole his friend's shadows. "Why are you here!?" cried the long nose man as he with fear glared at their enemy.

"Hm, but then what about Luffy? Did he get held up by some kinda trick after all?" Spoke Sanji as he clenched his left fist and angrily observed Moria whose laugh began to annoy the cook of the straw hat pirates.

"Or maybe he got..." Franky's expression darkened while few drops of sweat fell over his cheeks as he thought and spoke of Luffy as if he was defeated and maybe even, killed.

"What are you talking about Franky!? Luffy would never lose!" Shouted Chopper angrily at the cyborg who remained silent. The little doctor almost instantly transformed into his most humanoid form and glanced at Gecko Moria whose expression changed drastically.

"How dare you have the gall to wreck such havoc across my Thriller Bark!" Moria's expression was filled with rage. His pupils were almost gone because the hatred and rage he felt at the moment. Because of that rage, he was prepared to torture the straw hat pirates instead of making them a part of his zombie army as he originally thought so. "I don't know how you did it, it must be by some miracle that you managed to defeat my precious Oz and get straw hat Luffy's shadow back! But even that won't save you! Look up there, the mist and dust that covered this ship is gone, and the shadows of yours friends are still in my hands! Kishishi!" as he said that the warlord laughed wickedly. Countless shadow-like bats began to emerge from Moria's arms and back as the man glared toward the pirates who messed up with his plans.

"W-Wait a second! So that shadow that we saw was actually Luffy's!?" Yelled Usopp whose voice stammered a lot as he in the meantime stared at Moria who on his pale forehead had two big veins pulsing like crazy. The sniper of the pirate crew was still intimidated by the large man, but he was scared of something else as well. "T-T-That also means that Oz was really pulverized! Ahhhh, that's crazy!" He placed both hands over his head as he yelled while kneeling between his crewmates who weren't panicking like him at all.

"I see, well that makes things easier." Spoke the swordsman as he unsheathed two of his swords and took a step forward. "Now that Oz's out of the way and Luffy's shadow is back, we can now fight for our shadows knowing that his is back!" Zoro placed his black sword toward Moria and with determination glared at his enemy who just laughed back.

"Kishishi! You're even more foolish than I thought you'd be. No matter what you plan to do, you and all the people on this island will die in only fifteen minutes!" Stated Moria who created even more shadow bats behind his back and was ready to send them to attack the straw hat pirates. The warlord knew that the sun was soon to arise, but he wanted nothing more than to pay them back for what they did to his ship and zombies. "Go, Black Bat!" On his command, the dark bats immediately flew toward the pirates.

Each one of them was instantly ready for the incoming attack. Zoro placed his third sword into his mouth while Franky was ready to destroy them with the weapons modified into his left hand. Just like the two of them, Sanji, Robin, Chopper and even Usopp who was panicking a bit, were prepared for the encounter with the shadow bats. There was a lot of them, which was the reason why Moria acted so cocky. The warlord was so overconfident in his abilities that he completely forgot about one person. Sanji and the others were about to clash with the bats when suddenly every single shadow bat detonated and exploded. The straw hat pirates and even Moria were in need to cover themselves from the explosion which lasted for sixteen seconds.

The wind and dust forced even him to cover his face. He cursed mentally as he violently moved both arms in front. "Grr, what happened to my Black Bat!? Who had the nerve to do that!?" Gecko Moria searched for the one who stopped his attack through the smoke, but he saw no one until it disappeared.

Meters away from Moria, the straw hats weren't able to see a thing. They checked amongst each other if they were fine and everyone was doing just alright. The crew was clueless about what happened and just when one of them wanted to say something they heard a crashing noise behind their back. After Usopp screamed in panic, the others saw that it was only the talking skeleton, Brook.

"My deepest apologies for being so late! I searched for salt, but I encountered some obstacles!" Remarked the living talking skeleton with an afro as his sword hang over the left arm. The strange skeleton seemed out of breath and with a lot of bruises over his skull, but he was still able to carry someone on his back. As he took several steps closer, the others were surprised and relieved that their navigator was alive and well.

"Oh, my dear Nami swan!" The yell came from Sanji who jumped from the place he was standing all over to the spot where Brook was. "I'm so glad you're alright! Please forgive me for my weakness!" He was about to take her and gently move away from the skeleton, but Nami carefully landed on her own from Brook's back and with a little pain walked toward the others, ignoring Sanji completely.

"It's good to see you here Nami! What happened to you!?" Asked Chopper who was back into his normal form as he approached Nami to inspect her leg which seemed damaged.

She had several thoughts running through her head, but she didn't know how to tell them without causing, even more, panic. "A lot of things, but... we'll talk about that later. What's the situation here and were's Luffy?" The navigator yelped for a second after Chopper touched her left leg which was indeed hurt. She looked around for her captain, but he was not here yet.

"We don't know, but we know for a fact that his shadow is back. If only he was here to fight Moria with us..." Usopp was standing near Nami as he watched the little doctor taking care of her leg. Usopp was once again amazed how fast Chopper worked, even in this terrible conditions he was still able to somewhat heal or ease the pain of the injured. But his and others attention was quickly shifted toward the smoke which was gone by now.

He glared at the larger man with such a ferocious expression that scared even the shadow master. His sharp canines sank deep into the flesh while both of his tightly closed fists shook. The dark black hair with each second that passed slightly spiked while his muscles in rhythm with the hair seemed to bulk up. Finally, he glanced at his target and with a quiet yet threatening voice addressed the man. "Mo-ria!" In an instant, his black eyes turned teal which only Gecko Moria was aware of, but the shadow master quickly hid his fear and laughed at the saiyan.

Never was he so much intimidated as he was now, not even when he faced _that man_! However, he wouldn't allow this lowly no-name pirate to scare him. "Kishishi! You're that incompetent moron who fell for my trick and followed my shadow through the forest. It's not that much of a surprise, the whole crew is stupid just like their captain! Kishishi!" Moria mocked not only the pirate crew but also the saiyan who was already at his limit. His laugh echoed through the whole battlefield as he held both of his hands high above the head.

"Now go and die already!" As he yelled, to everyone's surprise, a shadow suddenly emerged from the ground with an intent to pierce through the saiyan, but Broly was long gone from that spot. "What? Where did that moron g..." Before Gecko Moria was able to look around and finish his sentence, a strong fist crashed into his gut lifting the pale man few meters from the destroyed ground. Moria immediately puked a lot of blood and was out of breath, but before he was able to fall on his knees Broly grabbed him by the face. The saiyan squeezed hard and smashed Moria into the remaining part of the mansion.

Several rocks fell over Moria's body which lied on the floor inside the barely stable part of the mansion which yet didn't collapse. Through the hole in the wall which was created by Moria's big body, the spiky haired man just walked inside and placed his fingers around his prey's neck. He glared at the man in his hand for few seconds and spat in disgust. The saiyan felt incredible rage overtake him as he recalled the humiliation brought by this man. Broly put more pressure which made the warlord sob in pain.

His frown deepened as he slowly raised the right hand and closed it into a fist. "Moria. You're dead!" As he announced that, Broly crashed his right punch several times into Gecko Moria who wasn't even able to release a scream since blood got in the way.

The saiyan released Moria from his grasp only to elbow the man right in the nose, completely shattering it. He then proceeded with a strong left knee after which the spiky haired saiyan closed both hands together and slammed the devil fruit user on the floor. The force of the impact was so powerful that created a crater underneath Moria's heavy body. Broly kicked the man on the ground several times over his injured body and when he finally had enough, the alien once again picked up his victim. Without wasting any more time, Broly just threw the body toward the wall, but before Moria could smash into it the saiyan appeared in front of him and with a left hook sent the man fly outside.

The Straw Hat pirates who were outside in the open and waited for someone to emerge from the mansion, they were shocked when Gecko Moria crashed outside through a wall. None of them let a sound from their mouths as they watched the shadow master lying on a big boulder without moving at all. Moria's face and body were in so much blood that it was even hard to look at. They finally shifted their gaze from the body when they saw their new crewmate emerge from the collapsing mansion without any rocks or boulders fall on his body. As a matter of fact, every single rock that was near or about to fall on him was obliterated by an invisible force.

As he walked toward his heavily injured and unmoving target, Broly was well aware of his crewmates but the saiyan paid them little to no mind at all. His focus was only on Moria who he was sure to kill for even daring to humiliate him, a powerful saiyan warrior. Without wasting any more time, Broly dashed toward Moria and just when he was few meters away from the man, he was face to face with a shadow which tried to counter back. Broly's left hand almost in an instant started to glow and with a swift motion of his hand, the dark shadow was annihilated by a ki blast. This, of course, allowed the saiyan to reach Moria who was somehow still conscious but barely as his face indicated that he could collapse or even die at any second.

This must have been a nightmare or so he thought. He never imagined that he, the warlord Gecko Moria would be defeated like this. "W-What... a-are you!? H-How co-ould... t-this happen t-to me!?" his voice was cracking out of fear and despair.

Moria was barely able to breath let alone speak, but somehow he had enough strength to move his mouth. In fear for his life, he even tried to crawl away from the black-haired monster who intercepted his escape and reappeared in front of him. Moria released a painful scream when Broly harshly placed a foot over his head. The painful sounds that echoed through the destroyed ship were sharp for anyone's ears, but it was even harder to watch. The straw hat pirates were frozen in shock, fear as they saw Broly scrape his boot over Moria's head. What was even worse than that was the fact that their crewmate wore a sadistic grin on his face as he kept going on with his torture.

Even tho his hands were inside the pockets, he knew they were shaking. "This is too much..." Commented Sanji as he watched the torture Moria was put under. Even if that guy was their enemy and deserved all the beating, this was just too much. As he mumbled that, Usopp and Chopper didn't even dare to look at the horrid scene in front of them. The rest of the crew just remained firm on their spots and with sweated pale faces continued watching the torture.

After several minutes of grinding his golden boot over Gecko Moria's bloodied head, the saiyan finally lifted his foot from the warlord's face which was buried deep into the ground. He stared at the body for few short seconds after which the tailless saiyan placed a left hand over Moria's head. The warrior lifted up the body which was with its face turned toward the pirates. Some pirates like Nami turned away when they saw the gruesome face Moria ended up with. While the others just helplessly watched, Broly moved his right hand and placed it on the devil fruit eater's back. With a sadistic grin on his face, the saiyan fired a lethal blast which pierced through Moria's body. Broly released the lifeless body with a hole in its chest while his crew members gasped and could just stare in shock.

He saw a lot in his days as a pirate hunter, but never something like this. Usually, he wouldn't be intimidated by anything but something this... The swordsman could feel the drops of sweat falling over his forehead and cheeks as well hear his fast throbbing heart. It was hard to process with how much ease this man who was a part of their crew disposed of the giant Oz and a warlord Gecko Moria. Surely this was his true strength, but then why it seemed like Broly wasn't even trying?

The moment she saw him that day, she just knew this strange man was extremely dangerous. She told her captain several times to not invite and make him a part of their crew, but he just wouldn't listen. The orange haired girl could feel her legs shake with fear of that man and what could he do. Because of the shock, the Straw Hat pirate's navigator completely forgot about something very important.

If it wasn't for his blue hair falling over his forehead, he wouldn't even move from his shocked state for quite a while. "U-Unbelievable... the guy just took out one of the seven warlords like he was nothing! Not to mention that he completely obliterated a giant! Just what in the hell is he!?" commented Franky as he held both of his large hand over the head.

"I-I tell you he's an f-freaking monster!" said Usopp from the ground with a scared voice which cracked as he spoke. The long nose sniper was so scared that he firmly held Chopper in his arms. The talking reindeer just nodded several times with his head, agreeing with Usopp.

It wasn't too far from the truth and it could even be said that he is a monster. Just who is capable of doing such feats in a matter of few minutes? The blonde cook swallowed hard and thought the identical things like the swordsman. "Are you sure he killed Moria? I-I mean he is a warlord..." even tho he was trying to doubt the cyborg's words, Sanji already knew.

"H-He looks dead to me! That was so scary, just what did that gentleman do?" asked the skeleton after he answered Sanji's question. The injured musician who went through a lot, couldn't but feel grateful even tho Broly's methods were a bit too much. He couldn't describe the feeling of gratitude toward the pirates and the man who slain Moria.

The weak breeze lifted her black hair up a bit as she stood behind the others. What she witnessed today was something unreal. Despite his brutality and the way he finished off Moria, she couldn't but stare at his teal eyes which it seemed that only she picked up on that. She could feel his intense, confident and strong aura over her milky skin. The things he did to Moria she found a little bit over the top, but it was efficient. Without even noticing her moving hand, Robin placed a hand on her left chest and continued watching the strong man who was several meters away from her.

As he stared at the lifeless body, his hair fell down and the eyes reverted back to its original color. The grin on his face disappeared and the usual stoic expression returned back. Finally he felt a lot better than before, however, the saiyan wondered if the other six warlords would be so weak. He would just blow up the whole planet, but he didn't have the right transportation to leave this rock after that. The skinny yet muscular man cursed mentally as he stared into the not so much clouded sky because he didn't want to be stuck on this planet for the rest of his life. Just as he turned around, he and the rest of the crew suddenly heard a lot of voices.

"They did it!"

"I can't believe it, they really defeated Oz and Moria!"

"I knew it, from the beginning I said they would do it!"

The Straw Hats pirates just stared with confused expressions as a horde of people emerged from the dark forest and ran in their direction. At first, they thought it was another enemy, but it turned the other way. In front of the large group of people, the pirates recognized someone familiar. Usopp was the first to realize who it was and with a big smile on his face called for him.

"Luffy!" Usopp's voice just made the others smile as well as they saw their captain without any serious injuries. The group of unknown people quickly approached the pirates who looked ragged and very tired.

"Hey, guys! It's great to see you all in one piece!" yelled Luffy even tho he was right in front of his friends. He didn't know how they did it, but he sure was happy and proud of his crewmates. "It's a letdown that I didn't fight myself and that Moria guy, but I'm glad you managed to do it. How did you beat him!?" asked the young captain who was very interested to hear how they managed to beat a warlord.

His friends didn't say a word back. They were still under the overwhelming impression that Broly put them under, but the pirates were also confused because of all the unknown people that surrounded them. The people they didn't know anything about cheered and celebrated their names while they without a clue just stared at them. Before they could even answer or ask Luffy where he was all this time, a woman approached them with two men behind her.

"I'm pretty sure you're all exhausted and confused, but allow me to thank you all." said the woman with very big lips as she bowed down in front of the pirates. The group was surprised and taken aback by this while Luffy just smiled. "If it weren't for you, we'd still be hiding in the forest without seeing a ray of light for the rest of our lives! We'll gladly repay you back somehow. In the name of all of us, thank you straw hats pirates!" her loud voice filled with enormous gratitude was followed by the voices of other people who felt the same towards the pirates who saved their lives.

No one said a word until a certain swordsman opened his mouth. "Hn, even if you thank us, we did it because Luffy said so. You guys were just extra saved, that's all." Zoro spoke as he scratched the back of his head when without even noticing he was smacked on the right cheek.

"What's wrong with you!? How can you talk like that to people who want to repay us back, idiot!" yelled Nami angrily while the green haired man fell on the ground. Her expression changed into a gentle one the moment she looked at the people in front of her. The navigator already had in mind what kind of repayment she wanted, a golden one.

While Luffy and the others laughed and talked to the strangers, the saiyan was standing at least seventeen meters away from all of them. He didn't like being close to so many people and their constant yelling and laughing only annoyed him. The tailless saiyan was sitting on Moria's corpse while he thought if continuing his journey with the human pirates would still be a good idea. Perhaps he should just fly away and search alone for the strongest people on this blue rock. Once again he had a hard time decided what would be the best choice to make. A growl formed by his frustration escaped from his throat which scared the two pirates who approached him.

The noise of theirs footsteps caught Broly's attention who immediately shifted his eyes in their direction and glared at the two men.

"A-Ah, sorry for bothering you, b-but we just wanted to thank you as well." the short-haired man stammered a bit as he continued talking to the scary looking saiyan. "Thanks to you guys, we finally received our shadows back. Just like our captain said a few minutes ago, our debt and gratitude to you and your crew will never disappear!" as he said that both he and his friend bowed to Broly and shortly after ran away.

The saiyan watched the two until they regrouped with their friends. He turned his head to the other side and wondered many things until he heard someone's voice. As he glanced down, Broly was able to see Luffy with a big grin on his face.

With both hands crossed, Luffy looked at his companion and smiled. "I heard from Usopp and the others that it was you who defeated my giant shadow and Moria. You have my thanks for that, but..." the young captain looked down for few short seconds after which he raised his hands and yelled. "How were you able to wreck this entire ship!? Was it with a punch!? Maybe, m-maybe you shoot a beam from your eyes or hands!? Please show me!" Luffy was begging Broly on his knees as he desperately wanted to see it with his own eyes.

Broly for a second thought that the kid was out of his mind. The saiyan however, quickly realized that the people on this planet weren't able nor aware of their ki. How pitiful he thought the humans were. Even with the powers attained from those fruits they still weren't able to grasp their ki control and how to use it. Since the boy was begging him like a dog, Broly decided to humor the guy and show him a little bit. He was after all, in a somewhat good mood after he defeated the giant and killed its master.

The shirtless man placed his left hand in front and opened it. Luffy watched carefully and in a short time, a small greenish light appeared in front of Broly's open palm. The pirate boy was lost in awe as he watched the orb growing bigger. When it reached the needed size, the saiyan shot the blast into the ruined house and completely destroyed it.

His mouth was wide open along with his eyes. A snort leaked from his nose while saliva poured out from his open mouth. "A-Amazing! He can shot a beam, a beam!" yelled Luffy whose black pupils were replaced by two big shining stars. "I wanna do that too! Aww, but I can't since both of us already ate our devil fruits." he was now depressed and the shining stars disappeared.

Broly raised his right eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? I never ate what you humans call a devil fruit." his voice caught Luffy's attention.

The pirate was just about to open his mouth and say something, but he was interrupted by the voice of one of his friends. "That's impossible. How can you explain the strange powers you have then?" the voice belonged to Sanji who along with the rest of the crew approached Luffy and Broly.

From only one gaze, Usopp and Chopper along with Brook swallowed hard and sweated a bit as the saiyan look intimidated them.

He didn't even need to explain himself, but the thought of their scared faces when they find out that all of that strength was his natural power with which he was born, would fill him with satisfaction. Broly jumped from the corpse and landed safely on the ground. He stood tall in front of everyone and spoke. "Unlike you humans, we don't need your magical fruits. We earn such power purely by ourselves, well only me since the rest was weak to even survive a planetary explosion." he could see the confused stares, but their fear would soon show.

"Wait for a second! Even tho I heard you speak only a couple times, you always label us as humans as if you aren't one." argued Nami back as she pointed with her index finger toward the saiyan. The others glanced at her and realized the same thing just now. "And what's all that crap with planet explosion, it's as if you want to say that you're from some other freaking planet! Give me a break, this guy is crazy." she turned to the other side and crossed her tiny arms.

Broly grunted in annoyance. The orange-haired girl started to dangerously going on his nerves. "I suggest you watch your mouth, human girl. Unlike you weak humans, I'm capable of destroying this pathetic rock you call home with a flick of my finger!" his tone was low yet very threatening.

The dark and intimidating expression remained Usopp and the others of what happened to Moria when he made fun of him. They were able to see the blue aura slowly surrounding the tall saiyan. Zoro, Sanji, and Franky immediately jumped in front and feared for the worst, however, one move from Luffy changed all of it.

"Ahh, come on guys. So what if he didn't eat a devil fruit, it doesn't matter at all. It's even cooler when you think about it, right?" stated Luffy as stood between them and patted Broly on the arm. "But you should really learn how to relax. I know Nami is hard and she's always nagging about this and that. Oh, especially this one time whe..." before the captain of the Straw Hats pirates could even finish his sentence, the boy was kicked in the head and choked by Nami.

"How dare you say something like that!?" while Nami was strangling Luffy who had a big bump on his forehead, the others laughed. This unexpected move somehow calmed Broly who was distracted by it. As the entire crew laughed, Broly just watched them without realizing that someone was with a smile observing him. Their fun time was short lived because they heard a strange noise from above their heads.

Sitting on a broken pillar was a man wearing white pants and a black jacket. He had a brown hat with two ears on it while in one hand he held a book and in other a transponder snail. The voice from the transponder snail just went quiet which allowed the man to speak back. "Unfortunately, Gecko Moria won't ever again be able to fulfill his role as one of seven warlords. He was easily overpowered and killed by only one man from the Straw Hats crew. I told him I would gladly help, but he refused." the tone in this man's voice was very calm. The stranger didn't even bother with all the stares and commotion down there.

"I see. Curse those damn Straw Hats pirates! To think they would cause another trouble right after what happened at Enieys Lobby." came the angry voice from the transponder snail. "Who was that killed Moria, was it straw hat Luffy? or perhaps the pirate hunter Zoro?" asked the voice from the other end.

The stranger didn't even blink and immediately answered the question. "No, none of the already known pirates killed Moria. It was a new crewmember who easily destroyed Moria's giant Oz and ruined the entire ship." as he answered another question, the man this time turned his head a bit and glanced toward someone on the ground.

"What!? A new addition to the straw hats crew!? This isn't good!" stated the elderly voice and remained quiet for ten seconds. "Listen here, Kuma! If possible I want you to bring me the head of the straw hat Luffy, but... I can't believe I would ever say this to a pirate... but if the situation gets out of hand, withdraw. I don't want any more humiliation, got it!?" yelled the voice who shortly after cut off the communication.

The stranger released a breath and said only one word; "Yes." He stood up and before anyone on the ground could blink, he disappeared, but only to reappear in front of Straw Hats pirates.

* * *

a little note:

Ahm, I must be honest and say that 80% of this chapter was waiting to be finished for I think 1month. It's just that I started losing interest in this and I spent time and time thinking if it was good enough to post it, so I moved away from it. This chapter was meant to be longer, but I decided to let some things out because I wasn't sure about them yet... However, even tho I'm losing interest in it, there is still a part of me which wants to go on, so I'll probably upload the next chapters but like once or twice a month. Anyway, a big THANK YOU to all of you people who support this fanfiction crossover!

 _reviews:_

 _Guest-Oh yeah, you're right! I don't know why, but I thought that in his base Broly's blasts were yellow for some reason... Anyway thanks for the correction!_

 _hallow-Thanks for your review, glad you like it._

 _Dark Jutten-I'm 100% with you on that. I'll try not to rush with Broly's change, and he will definitely NOT be a wimp in his lssj form. I'm holding that form away from him for now and looking for a right moment to bring it out. He doesn't need it at all, yet. Anyway, thanks for a great review and support._

 _JensenDaniels32-Thanks!_

 _hallow-Well, thanks once again, for the second review..._

 _Psaro-I'm happy to hear that, thank you for the great review._

 _X-kiddo-Well, since Broly is your favorite character, I'm glad I meet your expectations._


	10. A Plan To Obliterate The Straw Hat P

Silence prevailed across the demolished and slowly sinking ship. Nobody dared to utter a single word as the huge stranger suddenly shifted from one place to another in an instant. The weak pirates trembled in fear as they eyed the intimidating man who only by moving scared them. The silence was interrupted by a woman's trembling voice as she tried to move her mouth. "It's him!" She totally forgot about the fact that _another_ one was here, on this ship. "Everybody calm down and listen to me! During the fight with Moria, I forgot to tell you but on this island, there was another... "warlord!" Revealed the orange haired girl on which every single pirate near or behind her gasped in shock.

"W-What did you say just now!?" Yelled Usopp who couldn't believe their bad luck. Along with the sniper, the cyborg behind his back was just as much shocked while some other members of the crew didn't comment anything.

Behind the straw hat crew, the woman in charge of the pirates who were trapped on this ship was able to recognize who the man in front of them was and his reputation. "That enormous body, not even inferior to Moria's..." She took a deep breath inside her lungs while her hand shook before she revealed this man identity. "A pirate they called the "Tyrant" Bartholomew Kuma!" As Lola said his name, every single pirate who heard of that name cried in fear.

While the pirates cried, whimpered and yelled in fear for their lives, Luffy just grinned at the thought of facing another warlord. He just missed fighting Moria who tricked him, but this guy he was sure wouldn't use any dirty tricks to fight. "Haha, this is scary and awesome at the same time!" Laughed Luffy as he swung his arms like a child. "This time there's no way I'm missing a fight, not against the big bear guy!" Announced the captain as he started to warm up while half of his crew shouted at him.

He couldn't believe Luffy's words as he stared at him. "Luffy, are you insane!? We can't have continuous battles with warlords!" Shouted Usopp whose voice echoed through the destroyed ship.

"You guys step back, I'll do this!" Declared Zoro who was just about to pull out one of his swords, but was interrupted by Luffy who really didn't want to miss his chance to fight a warlord.

"Nono, I'll fight this big guy. You had your fun with giant me." While Luffy and Zoro argued who will fight the giant warlord, Nami took the chance to inform the others of Kuma's dangerous ability before the "Tyrant" decided to attack.

"Be careful! He's some kind of devil fruit user, I'm sure of it!" As she yelled, Nami caught the attention of all the pirates near her. "I saw a person disappear when touched by his hand... and he can also use teleportation!" Nami's information only added more fear to the weak pirates who just wanted to leave this horrible place after what happened to them. "That hand... is dangerous..." Commented the navigator quietly as she noticed Kuma taking off his gloves.

Before anyone could notice what happened, Kuma once again disappeared but only to appear behind the straw hat crew and face the weak and tired pirates. While most of the pirates ran away, a small portion decided to attack the warlord. Seeing what her crewmates were doing, Lola quickly tried to stop them. "Stop it, you guys! The opponent is too strong!" Her desperate shout came too late. With just one swift move with his hand, Kuma disposed of several pirates.

"AHHHH! Even though he didn't touch anyone, something pierced through them!" Exclaimed an unknown pirate who saw what happened to his friends. He was about to cast a glare at the warlord but the man was once again gone. "W-What!? He disappeared again!" He found the man once again standing in front of their saviors.

He didn't say a word for few short seconds until he turned around and faced the pirates who defeated Moria. "Straw hat Luffy, you managed to gather quite a skillful crew." As the warlord said that, the other members blushed at his compliments while he quickly glanced at one other man beside Luffy. "There have been many achievements for you in such a short period of time. The captain is not the only one who should be credited for those achievements." Kuman's attention was quickly shifted back to Luffy who released a chuckle.

"Thanks, but I already know just how strong and amazing my crew is." As he spoke, Luffy adjusted the hat on his head after which he cracked his knuckles. "So, are you here to talk or fight, bear guy?" Luffy wore a smirk on his face as he shifted into a fighting stance and observed the warlord.

They couldn't believe what their captain was doing. He was openly challenging one of the warlords like it was nothing. "Luffy! It's very risky, we can't have another fight so soon with a warlord!" Nami and Usopp together tried to reason with Luffy, but the young captain remained standing without talking back.

"Usopp, what's the use of shouting? You should know what will happen if we don't fight and if we die..." Spoke the swordsman as he slowly placed a hand on his sword and waited for the fight to begin. "That only means we were only able to reach this level!" Zoro strongly grabbed the sword with his right hand as he observed the warlord and his captain. Behind him were Sanji and Robin who kinda agreed with his speech.

As he scratched the back of his head, the cyborg spoke to the group. "Yeah, I get what you're saying, but shouldn't we at least help the straw hat out?" Suggested Franky as he crossed his bulky arms and waited for the others to answer.

Just when Chopper and Usopp wanted to yell yes, Luffy lowered down a bit and only said two words before engaging the opponent. _"Second Gear!"_ Suddenly his whole body started to steam while his skin turned a bit red. He moved the left hand in front while his right was behind. Luffy stared seriously at Kuma for almost ten seconds until he yelled. _"Gum-Gum Jet Pistol!"_ With amazing and increased speed, Luffy easily closed the distance and just when he was about to punch the warlord in the face, Kuma casually placed a hand to defend. The moment Luffy's fist made contact with Kuma's palm, the young pirate was sent flying over fifteen meters away and crash landed into a ruined building.

"Aww, that kinda hurt... What the hell happened?" Asked Luffy himself as he tossed away a boulder without noticing that Kuma was already preparing another attack. Thanks to his friends shouting, the straw hat pirate managed to avoid the invisible attack however, Kuma wasn't done yet. The warlord fired a barrage of bubble attacks at Luffy who gulped and quickly tried to dodge all of them. Thanks to his speed and flexibility, Luffy avoided all attacks and was once again close to his target. He jumped from a big rock and was now right above Kuma's head. Before the warlord shifted his head up, Luffy unleashed another attack. " _Gum-Gum Jet Gatling Gun!"_ His fists moved with great speed towards Kuma, but the warlord escaped before Luffy's attack could touch him.

"Damnit!" Exclaimed Luffy as he landed on the ground. He glanced left and right but there was no sign of his opponent until he felt something. On instinct, Luffy turned his head a little bit to the left side only to catch a glimpse of Kuma behind the back. "Crap!" Was Luffy's comment as he saw the warlord's palm heading towards him. Luckily, the pirate with a straw hat on his head managed to dodge at the last second, but he wasn't so lucky the second time. Just as he jumped away from Kuma's deadly palm, he didn't saw that Kuma already fired another attack with his other hand. Two air bubbles pierced through Luffy's stomach which caused the young pirate to shout in pain.

"Aaarghh, it hurts!" Yelled Luffy as he rolled on the floor while blood poured from his mouth. "W-What the hell was that!?" Questioned the pirate out loud as his crew members called his name and tried to figure out if he was alright.

Kuma just stared with his casual expression at the pirates as he finally revealed his ability. "It's simple, I ate the Paw Paw fruit. I'm a paw man." The warlord raised his open hands so the pirates could see his palms and what was on them.

"A paw..."

"What the hell, such a gentle name!?" Exclaimed Franky who just like Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami couldn't believe what kind of ability this warlord had. While Robin imagined cute cats in her head, the cyborg placed a hand over his chin and wondered something. "Hm, even though he's a "warlord" he doesn't seem tough... maybe he's nothing grea..." Before Franky was able to finish what he wanted to say, an air bubble in the shape of a paw pierced right through his chest.

While the blue haired cyborg fell on the ground unconscious, Kuma just muttered a few words towards him. "Cyborg Franky, your strength is just that?" His eyes returned back to match Luffy's who was now angry.

As Chopper and Usopp tried to call out the cyborg, Robin had a possible thought of what Kuma was capable. "Maybe he's able to reflect even air with those paws..." Commented the black haired woman who was overheard by few people. All of their attention was quickly shifted back to the battle field when they heard Kuma moving around.

In a blink of an eye, Kuma dashed toward the injured Luffy whose eyes were wide open for a moment. The pirate wanted to avoid the next attack, but the hit he took earlier damaged him more than he thought. Kuma was right in front of him, ready to squash him like a bug until...

"That's enough! _Concasse!"_

 _"Thirty-Six Pound Cannon!"_

The attacks from the pirate hunter Zoro and black leg Sanji did absolutely nothing to the warlord Kuma. While Zoro's attack was deflected by Kuma's quick reaction, Sanji's kick did nothing to the warlord's back. In fact, the cook fell on the ground while holding his leg and crying in pain."Pirate Hunter" Zoro and "Black Leg" Sanji... I see that's you. Is that all?" Asked Kuma while Zoro gritted his teeth and Sanji rolled on the ground in pain.

"H-He got hit by Sanji but didn't even flinch! How can this be possible!?" Shouted Usopp as he watched one of his friend rolling in pain. He glanced at Kuma's turned back and swallowed hard. The long nose pirate was scared but he needed to do something at least. So, he took out his slingshot and aimed directly at the warlord's head. _"F-FireBird Star!"_ Usopp's attack changed shape into a burning bird as it traveled toward Kuma, who just moved his hand behind and returned the attack back to its owner.

The warlord turned to all the members of the Straw Hat crew and spoke to them "You have all been injured, to kill you at a time like this... has no meaning." Commented Kuma as he disappointedly exhaled and looked around.

"Wait, you bastard! I'm not done fighting yet!" Yelled Luffy who crawled on the floor. "You just got lucky because I wasn't able to eat a single thing since... since the last time I ate!" Exclaimed the young man whose stomach suddenly growled despite being wounded. Despite pain and hunger, Luffy forced himself from the ground and smashed his fist into the rock. "One more time! _Second Gear!"_ Without wasting a second, the young man charged towards Kuma with all he got. Luffy moved all over the place with his increased speed, trying to confuse the warlord. Step by step, he was closing the distance between him and Kuma who didn't budge from the spot. As he was coming closer, Luffy prepared his next attack. _"Gum-Gum..."_ Luffy on purpose appeared in front of Kuma who was about to send the boy flying, but Luffy expected that and dodged the hand. The pirate appeared beneath Kuma and released a loud yell. _"Jet Bullet!"_ Luffy's attack landed on Kuma, but unfortunately only into his palm.

After the short and meaningless interruption, Kuma continued his speech. "Anyway, the world government's order is to obliterate you all..." Kuma raised both hands above the head and in a few seconds, his palms started to vibrate. Suddenly a giant air bubble formed itself between his arms and it was slowly decreasing in size.

While all the pirates wondered what the warlord was doing, Nami and Robin had an actual idea of what could happen. "Using his paw to create a giant air chamber to increase pressure compressed to that small size..." Began Nami with the explanation of Kuma's action which slowly started to scare the pirates. Her explanation was finalized by Robin. "With so much pressure, it will produce a powerful shot... It's a bomb!" Robin's words shocked and scared everyone gathered.

As the pirates become aware of what he was about to do, Kuma decided to give them all a chance. "I could let you live..." This was a surprise to everyone. The pirates immediately started laughing, hoping to see another day, but what came out from Kuma's mouth ruined all of it. "But surrounded Straw Hat Luffy!" The moment Kuma said those words, everyone's expression darkened. "If we have his head, the world government won't chase you anymore." Kuma didn't say a word anymore and waited for the outcome.

Luffy glanced back, left and right. He stopped crawling and just when he was about to say something to Kuma, he heard a quiet and familiar voice. Luffy glanced to his left and saw Usopp. "You're asking us to betray our captain, our friend..." There was a short pause after which almost every pirate yelled "NO WAY!"

"What a pity..." Was Kuma's only comment after which he moved the hands in front of his giant body only to open them. He released a small compressed air bubble which slowly traveled toward the pirates. _"Ursa Shock!"_ The moment he uttered the name of his attack, the small air bubble stopped and only one second later exploded.

No one was even able to react or do anything, the shockwave was so powerful, fast and loud for anybody to do something. The shockwave sent flying every person, tree, boulder, anything that was in its path and destroyed it. A giant wall of dust engulfed the field in front of the warlord Kuma who without showcasing any emotion whatsoever waited for the dust to disappear. However, the "Tyrant" seemed to focus on something inside the wall of dust. There was a small glimpse of green light flickering deep inside.

He thought they were dead and he would still think that if he didn't hear his friends talk. Usopp slowly started to open his eyes when suddenly a bright green light blinded him, but only for a short four seconds. "W-What a... I thought we were goners for sure!" Exclaimed Usopp as he fell on his knees. "Just what is this green thing?" Asked the pirate as he looked around.

"I think, this could be some sort of barrier. Everything out of it got destroyed by that shockwave." Explained Robin as she curiously touched the green barrier. As she placed her soft hand on the shining barrier, the black haired woman could feel a powerful force tingling over her palm.

While Robin was lost in her thoughts, the others glanced at the only one they thought was capable of such thing. They eyes were focused on the saiyan who didn't say even a word ever since Kuma showed in front of them. It wasn't such a big deal, knowing that the tall man didn't talk a lot, but it surprised them that he didn't engage the enemy from the second Kuma landed. It was as if the black haired saiyan tried to figure out or observe how the warlord fought and what may be his ability. The ones who came to that conclusion were Zoro and Sanji, each keeping their thoughts to themselves.

As the dust which surrounded them grew thinner, Broly finally made a move. He only took two steps forward when a voice stopped him. "Hey, you! If you were able to save us from that shockwave, why didn't you save the others!?" Yelled Nami at the saiyan quite furiously. She really didn't understand how that man operated which made her insane.

The saiyan slowly turned his head at Nami's direction and with a stoic expression answered the question. "They mean nothing to me, so why would I save someone so insignificant as them?" Broly didn't waste time with the navigator who couldn't believe the words which came out from his mouth. The saiyan, of course, didn't bother with her's or anyone's gasps and opinions because he was about to enter in another battlefield. He could feel the rush of his saiyan blood inside of him, the call for a battle. Broly was about to oblige and fulfill his desires when yet another voice stopped him which of course, annoyed the saiyan warrior.

"That's not fair! You get to fight for the third time! I'm fighting as well!" Exclaimed Luffy as he barely stood up from the ground. His serious expression lasted for only fifteen seconds when his stomach released a loud growl. "But I'm so hungry! Sanji, can't you cook something... You're so useless right now!" Complained Luffy who was quickly kicked in the head by the cook.

"You moron! How can you think of eating at a time like this!" Shouted Sanji as he continued kicking his captain's head which repeatedly bounced back. "And did you say I'm useless? Fine, no more food for you when we're done with this place!" The cook's threat didn't fall on deaf ears. Luffy immediately tried to apologize, but Sanji simply ignored him while Chopper, Usopp and even Nami laughed a bit at their bickering, considering their situation.

Broly cast a quick glance at their bizarre actions after which he took the initial steps toward his barrier. He was facing the green light and just when he was about to diminish the barrier, the pirate hunter approached him. "You saw his fighting style, his devil fruit ability so, how do you think of beating such an adversary?" Asked Zoro curiously while both of his arms were crossed. Seeing how he won't be given an answer, the swordsman was about to demand it, but for a moment he was sure that he saw Broly's smirking expression on the barrier's reflection.

Finally, the dust disappeared and Kuma was able to see what the green light was. The barrier lasted for ten seconds after which it was gone. Kuma was surprised to see all the straw hat pirates alive and well, but his expression was well masked. The giant didn't budge from his place while a thin yet muscular man walked towards him. The black haired man stopped just three meters away from Kuma and glared at his eyes. The straw hats observed the encounter with a tense atmosphere in the air and waited for the first man to make a move.

They stared at each other for almost a minute until Kuma released a heavy breath. "I thought this would be a simple mission..." The warlord for the first time since showing himself lowered down the book he always carried with him and focused on the saiyan. "Considering you were in two intense fights already, I probably won't have such a trouble with you like Moria did." Mumbled Kuma whose words did nothing to change the saiyan's stoic expression.

As they stared at each other, the pebbles from the ground started to levitate in the air. There was a strong force on the battlefield that was doing that. The rocks which were too close to the saiyan body were pulverized by his invisible aura which was yet to show itself. The first to make a move was Broly who attacked the moment a random rock fell on the ground. Broly tried to uppercut the warlord, but Kuma avoided it by leaning away. The saiyan followed with a round kick, however, his leg landed on Kuma's palm which sent him flying toward a ruined house. Before he crashed into the building, Broly spun around and safely landed on the house. The saiyan was about to charge back when he felt something which caused him to quickly look up. What Broly saw were a thousand air bubbles ready to pierce right through his body. The strong saiyan growled at that, feeling like his opponent was mocking him by using such cheap tactics. Broly avoided several air bubbles while the remaining ones exploded as he released a ki wave from his left hand. The detonation was powerful enough to make the already unstable ship even more unstable.

"Ahhh, I can't take this anymore! I just want to get off this island!" Yelled Nami in frustration as she fell on her butt because of the strong explosions and shockwaves. The orange haired girl was actually unaware that this place wasn't an actual island.

Their fight continued as Broly emerged from the smoke with ki blasts in each hand. The saiyan fired two ki orbs at Kuma who dodged both of them, only to irritate the saiyan. Broly's palms began to glow with intense green light after which he fired a barrage of ki orbs. Not even a single ki orb was able to land on Kuma who moved at an amazing speed between them. Unable to hit his target, the saiyan grew more and more impatient and frustrated. Seeing that he won't hit his enemy like this, Broly withdraw his hands and released a loud yell. The blue aura exploded from his body while his black hair spiked a little bit. Engulfed in blue light, Broly with increased speed flew towards Kuma who without showing it was taken by surprise at the saiyan's new momentum. The warlord could barely follow Broly's movements and block the attack. The saiyan was once again blown away, but he stopped himself and charged back with a growl. Broly unleashed a fast combination of punches and kicks at Kuma who could barely avoid them until he was fooled by the saiyan. After Broly's left kick missed Kuma's head, the saiyan fired a big ki orb to the ground, causing the floor to shake and smoke everywhere

"He's gone..." Muttered Bartholomew Kuma who was standing still with a calm mind surrounded by smoke and waited for his opponent to show itself. A few seconds passed when suddenly the smoke cleared away by a strong force just above Kuma's head. The warlord quickly gazed above and shifted his right hand up. Broly's aura was mostly focused around his left fist as he was about to punch Kuma straight to hell. With a strong growl, the saiyan punched Kuma with full force behind it. Kuma blocked it with his palm, but even the warlord was in trouble. The power behind the punch was so damn strong that even he began to sweat and fear for the worst. Beneath his feet, the ground shattered in pieces as he could feel himself sinking into the ground. His hand started to break because of such ridiculous strength, but Kuma's ability managed to save him. "Aaarhaaa!" This was the first time Kuma let out a painful scream as he pushed the saiyan away from him. Because of Kuma's devil fruit power and the crazy power behind his punch, Broly was sent flying high in the sky. Kuma didn't waste any time and fired an air bubble which pierced right through Broly's chest. The image of Broly soon disappeared as the saiyan was too high for anyone to see him anymore.

No one said a word for almost a minute until their attention was forced toward the warlord. The black sleeve on his arm was shattered which revealed something strange underneath it. While Kuma tried to raise his arm, several bolts flickered and broken wires were hanging from his arm. That of course, surprised the straw hat pirates. "Holy crap! That guy is a cyborg just like Franky!" Exclaimed Usopp who was once again, for who knows how many times shocked today.

"Yeah, but judging from what it took to break his arm, I would say he's a much tougher cyborg." Commented Sanji as a drop of sweat fell over his cheek. The cook didn't know what to do. It was completely different now, knowing that the guy was a cyborg and not a normal human.

"Oh my, this is quite a pickle. I wonder if we'll all die here, oh, not that it matters to me since I'm already dead! Hohoho!" Laughed the skeleton Brook who was joined by Luffy. The two of them were punched in the head by Nami who wasn't in a mood for their jokes.

High in the sky, Broly was almost reaching outer space. With a loud yell, the saiyan summoned all the ki and stopped himself from going any higher. As he levitated in the sky, Broly was slowly losing his mind. He knew he had enough power to beat Kuma, but that stupid ability of his was getting in the way. The saiyan wasn't even aware that there was blood on his lips and chin until he felt a taste of blood. Broly placed his index finger on his lips and moved the fingers so he could see it. When Broly saw his red blood on the fingertips, it was over. Once again a dark mocking voice resurfaced inside his mind. Broly had enough of Kuma and of that annoying voice which was stuck inside his head. With both fists closed tightly, the saiyan flew toward the ground with high speed.

As he finally adjusted his broken arm, Kuma turned his attention towards the straw hat pirates. "I'm indeed a cyborg, but I'm far beyond Franky's type!" Revealed the warlord who for a demonstration fired a laser beam from his mouth, forcing the pirates to shield themselves from the explosion. The beam melted a random steel bar as Kuma in the meantime continued his speech. "I'm what they call a "Pacifista". An incomplete human weapon created by the world government!" Kuman's revelations were carefully listened by the pirates who were standing just ten meters away from the giant human.

"Pacifista!?" Mumbled the so called name of the human weapon Zoro as he sweated a bit.

"The project founder is Dr. Vegapunk, the genius scientist from the world government. He is the man who possesses the greatest brain in the world!" After he took a short pause and glanced at the sky, Kuma continued. "His knowledge of science is what others could only discover 500 years from now!" As he was done with his quick explanation, now was time to finish what he started.

Seeing how their opponent was not only a powerful warlord with troublesome devil fruit powers but also a modified human weapon, the straw hats were in a dangerous situation. "Damnit! With that kind of body and such devil fruit ability... our chances are slim!" Spoke Sanji who wasn't happy with saying something like that.

"Grr, if only I had something to eat! I would beat this big blob!" Yelled Luffy angrily as he remained lying on the ground. He hated the situation they were in. If only he ate something before coming here, then he would beat Kuma for sure. The young pirate smashed his left fist on the ground, cursing himself for being useless to his friends.

Kuma, or as he was called in his pirate days the "Tyrant" raised once again his hands above the head and was about to prepare another _Ursa Shock_ attack. A huge air bubble was about to form itself however, Kuma saw something in the sky. His eyes narrowed at the approaching light which grew brighter and brighter. Kuma was forced to withdraw and jump away when someone crashed at the place where he was standing. Another crater was created which wasn't good for the already unstable ship. Water started to fill in faster but that didn't seem to bother the saiyan whose face was revealed as he levitated out from the wet crater.

He raised his index finger toward the warlord and with a quiet yet scary voice spoke to Kuma. "You..." The saiyan closed his hand which shook out of anger while he raised the tone of his voice. "I'll kill you! No one mocks me, no one!" Snarled Broly with an incredibly loud voice which even caused shock waves. Suddenly, his thin muscles grew in size, his hair spiked a lot while a golden light surrounded his strong body.

"W-Woah... W-what's happening!?" Cried Usopp who tried his best to survive the earthquake coming from the saiyan fury. The ground underneath their feet crumbled and shook like crazy. The pirates were forced to run away from the place. While Zoro quickly picked up Luffy from the ground, Sanji and Chopper grabbed Franky and with the others ran away. "Just what is happening to that guy!? What's with that golden light and eyes!?" Asked Usopp hysterically as he tried to avoid falling in a deep hole.

No one had an answer to that nor they had the time to think about that, but as the group ran away, a black haired woman stopped for a moment. As she turned around she heard a loud yell followed with a bright golden light which engulfed the whole place.

* * *

 _Review:_

 _Jutten-_ Well, yeah... I lost motivation because I was so much into work and other stuff that I completely ignored this, but now I will try to post new chapters more occasionally. You see, at first, I had such a hard time choosing how to end Moria and Oz but luckily it seems I did right. As you might be aware now if you read this chapter, I decided to let Broly use the Super Saiyan transformation but not because he was in trouble but because he was irritated and lost his marbles... but the LSSJ won't be touched for quite a while. Oh, I don't know how I'm doing it, but it seems that somehow I'm doing good with Broly character and others. I will try to change him step by step and not rush... Thank you a lot for your great review and supeeer support!

qwerty-You see, at the time when I was writing the first chapter I wasn't aware of how strong Garp was, but have in mind that even if Broly transforms, it doesn't mean he is doing it because he is weak...

JensenDaniels32-Hey Jensen thanks for yet another review and great support!

GSP224-Thanks for the review and I'm happy you like it, unfortunately, you were forced to wait... sorry!

Lightingblade49-First, let me thank you for your three reviews. Second, I myself am still wondering how to write the Shabody part, I have some ideas which I need to think over, but yeah... Broly's presence will put more light on Luffy and the crew. And no, since Broly doesn't have that crown and isn't controlled by Paragus any longer, his hair doesn't go blue(I think it was some side effect from the crown which is why Broly's hair was blue in that one movie). It's normal black hair but just spiked a little bit, like on the image.

 _Xipholynx-I_ 'm really glad you like this fan fiction crossover and thank you for the review. Well, we all know how powerful Broly is, but I think a lot of people underestimate devil fruit powers. And yes, I will try my best to gradually change Broly... at least I hope so

AlucardsShade-Thanks for the review and for the support

tigersmegagreat-Thanks for the review and I'm glad you find it so good that it makes you excited.

brockarot-Noo don't die, since who knows when I'll upload the chapter! Anyway, thanks for the review and even tho it makes me happy that you think this is the most awesome OPxDBZ, I doubt it. There are a few great crossovers with which this can't compare. Thanks!

Guest-Put Goku in one of the chapters? I don't think so... maybe as a flashback or a voice in Broly's head, but his character in OP... not likely to happen. Thanks for the review btw

KuroKishi-Hey bro, sorry for the long wait but here it is... and thanks for the review and support!

BlackiusManuel86-Thanks!

MetaGeth1004-Hey man, thanks a lot! I'm glad you love this fan fiction and so here it is, the 10th chapter which I hope you will love just like the others.

hario harma- Meehh, I have barely enough time to write this thing and answer your reviews let alone do a truth or dare (even tho it sounds interesting)... Anyway, thanks for the review and I will try my best to not drop and give up on this fan fiction, you have my word.


	11. The Ruthless Golden Warrior

The golden light shined so much that was even visible from outer space. Strong tremors shook the big vessel several times which wasn't good because it would sink faster. Cracks and giants holes were created on the ground in which countless bodies fell and were swallowed by the sea. All of that lasted for almost a minute when the golden flash slowly began to disappear. As the golden light faded completely, the sky became dark and clouded. Several whirlpools suddenly appeared on the sea while lightning began to strike around the ship. A lone thunderbolt struck down, only a meter from a man who was surrounded by a golden glow. His hair was spiky and instead of black was now golden, but his hair wasn't the only thing that changed color. The usual black eyes were now teal and if possible even more intimidating than before.

The sudden and shocking change left the straw hat pirates without a word to say. Even though the ship was sinking, the change that their crew mate went under was unreal. "W-Woah, just what the hell happened to him?" The first to utter some words was Sanji who with Chopper's help was holding the cyborg. "I-I can't stop shaking! I-Is this fear!?" Thought the blonde cook to himself as he looked from the saiyan to his open shaking hand. He didn't know what it was exactly, but the power coming from the golden-haired man felt heavy.

Just like the cook, Zoro was thinking the same thing, but while the cold sweat fell over his forehead the swordsman tried to hide the fear. While he was holding his captain over the left shoulder, Zoro could just like Sanji feel a heavy pressure from the saiyan. "Just what is this!? I-I don't know how, but ever since he changed I can feel a powerful pressure, it's suffocating!" Zoro was lost in thoughts and tried to make sense of the situation, but it wouldn't do any good since his captain couldn't stop moving around.

At first, the young pirate was shocked, surprised, but now he was thrilled beyond anything. "That's so cool! His hair changed color and look, he's surrounded by an aura! Soo awesome!" Exclaimed Luffy who was almost shining like the saiyan because of how excited he was.

Unlike the cheerful Luffy, Nami and the others didn't share the same opinion as him. While Usopp was shaking like a leaf on a strong wind, Nami stared with wide-open eyes at the angered saiyan. While the pretty navigator was frozen by fear, Robin who was standing near her was captivated by the golden change that the saiyan went through. She stared at the saiyan without even noticing what was going around her. As the ground near her feet trembled and cracked open, Robin just watched the man surrounded in the golden aura with an expression unusual for her. However, the black haired woman was forced to look away when the ground underneath her feet began to open. As she and the others jumped away, they heard a loud noise coming from the battlefield.

As he clenched his fists, the golden aura around his muscular body began to flare wildly causing tremors and shock waves. He raised his head and with a murdering expression glared towards his target. The saiyan didn't say a single word, neither did he release a noise as he just shifted to the side and placed a left hand in front of the body. Green ki started to gather in front of his open palm and very quickly. This didn't go unnoticed by the warlord Kuma who tried to intercept Broly and fired an air bubble. The air bubble traveled fast and with high speed, but it was easily avoided by the saiyan who moved away and to Kuma's shock, appeared in front of him.

"His speed increased... again!" Concluded Kuma as he tried to quickly counter and smack Broly away before the saiyan could fire the attack. Kuma's hand was about to reach Broly, but the saiyan blocked by catching Kuma's wrist. Because Broly applied more strength, the warlord released a painful groan. The pain was almost too much even for the modified human like Kuma who because of that forced himself to use his other, damaged hand. That also made the saiyan to release the gathered ki and block the other hand as well. The warlord and the saiyan were in a stealth mate or so it seemed to the others. Broly who was unaware of Kuma's additional capabilities raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw the warlord open its mouth and the yellow energy. Kuma's attack struck the saiyan on the left shoulder, however, Broly still didn't let go. "Impressive, you really are a man of wonders... I encountered many tough and resilient people through my life but you..." Before Kuma could finish what he wanted to say, the warlord was hit over his chest with yellow boots.

"Shut up, you vermin!" Exclaimed Broly with a threatening voice. While he still held Kuma's hands, Broly supported himself with his right foot as he kicked the warlord with another leg. The saiyan smashed his left boot several times in Kuma's face until he had enough and stopped. "I'll rip you apart, limb by limb! Let's start with your arm, it's already broken so you don't need it! Hyah!" Declared the super saiyan who as he yelled summoned his golden aura out and began tearing Kuma's arm. Only ten seconds passed of Kuma's agonizing screams when to everyone's shock Broly tore off the warlord's arm.

The saiyan jumped away from Kuma with the warlord's arm in possession and smirked as he watched the giant human fall on its knees. While Kuma placed the other hand on his left shoulder and painfully breathed, blood mixed with oil fell from the open wound on the ground as electric bolts appeared around cut wires. Broly glanced at the hand in his possession and saw the metallic implants inside of it. Since he wasn't that much interested in it, the saiyan squashed the hand and tossed it back to Kuma with a loud chuckle. "Haha, is that all you can offer!? What a joke!" Broly's laugh echoed through the sinking ship which was mostly underwater. The sea water reached even the saiyan's boots but Broly didn't care, he only wanted to take the Kuma's head.

He was able to hear the footsteps, he knew death was coming for him. Just who would have thought that the Straw Hat pirates would find and recruit such a strong person in a short period of time. Kuma cast a quick glance in direction of Luffy and the others and stared at the pirate with a straw hat. "To find such loyal companions and strong people who would follow him anywhere... your son is indeed amazing, Dragon." Mumbled Kuma to himself as he gathered his strength and charged at the slowly approaching saiyan. As he was running at high speed toward the saiyan, Kuma fired a barrage of beams from his mouth. Broly dodged few of them while the rest he smacked away. Kuma was already in front of him, ready to punch him but Broly just leaned back and with speed out of this world appeared beside the warlord and smashed his knee with a strong kick. "Argh!" Was the warlord's painful groan as he was forced to lower down and kneel, which only gave Broly an opening for more.

"Weak." Said Broly quietly as he was standing above Kuma from which he elbowed the warlord in the head. The force behind the elbow was so strong that it made Kuma smash his face into the damaged ground. Broly remained standing near the warlord who after twenty seconds tried to get up. "Pathetic." Mumbled the golden haired saiyan who delivered a kick into Kuma's stomach and caused the giant human to puke blood. Broly swiftly kicked the warlord five more times so fast and strong that it lifted Kuma in the air. While Kuma was sent flying, the saiyan raised his open hand and fired a ki ball toward the now falling warlord. The blast was only a few seconds from Kuma, but the retired pirate somehow managed to save himself by quickly reacting and firing several compressed air bubbles. Kuma's air bubbles detonated the ki ball before reaching him, but the explosion was so strong that it sent the "Tyrant" crashing into a ruined building.

Rocks and pebbles fell on his bruised and bloodied body as he remained lying underneath the rubble. This was it for him, the warlord knew he stood no chance against such tremendous and unbelievable force of power. He once again heard the footsteps approaching him, but Kuma just didn't have any strength left to move. Just who was this unknown man and where was he hiding all this time. How come the world government or any other organization didn't hear of him, of a man with such strength and power. Kuma snapped from his thoughts when a shadow consumed his face. The warlord stared at the wicked grin the golden haired man had on its face which was even more intimidating when the lightning revealed the whole face. "Before you finish me off... tell me who are you? How come someone as powerful as you didn't catch the attention... of the world government?" Asked Kuma who was prepared for his demise.

Instead of answering the warlord's last request, Broly just lifted the hand and placed it right in front of Kuma's face. Broly stared with a wicked smirk at the injured warlord who was crushed by his super saiyan strength. Since his needs were satisfied and he was about to kill another enemy, the golden haired saiyan decided to humor the dead man and answer. "I'm Broly, the devil incarnated!" As he said that, the saiyan released a chuckle before continuing. "I arrived on this planet a few days ago which is why you didn't know about me, but don't worry... soon everyone will and they'll cover in fear! After I'm done killing the strongest warriors this rock has to offer, I'll destroy it!" Broly laughed like a mad man as he told his plans to Kuma who remained silent.

While he watched the super saiyan laugh and the green ki gather in front of the man's palm, Kuma tried to put everything that was said to him together. Now that he knew a thing or two about this powerful stranger, Kuma was able to deduce that this golden haired man in front of him was actually an alien. "This is an astonishing discovery! If the world government knew this... they would target the Straw Hat pirates with full force and even... try to catch him for experiments." Thought Kuma who forcibly coughed a lot of blood as he tried to find the captain of the pirates but they were long gone.

"Enough, it's time for you to say good bye to this puny planet you call home." Said the super saiyan who gathered enough ki in front of his palm to finish off the warlord. "Enjoy your time in hell, vermin!" Exclaimed Broly who laughed as the orb in his palm grew bigger and was about to consume the warlord, however, the saiyan was forced to withdraw and fly away when the ground under his boots began to collapse. The super saiyan was engulfed in the golden aura as he flew high above the dust from which he shielded his eyes. This annoyed Broly who released more of his ki which blew away the dust. When the wall of dust disappeared, Broly wasn't able to see the warlord anymore. The spot was completely destroyed and it was now consumed by the sea water. The saiyan hovered above the place for almost a minute but there was no sign of the warlord. Broly spat in annoyance because he really wanted to kill the warlord, but that feeling quickly faded away as he remembered that he already beat two of them and a giant. With a satisfied smirk on his face, Broly blasted away, in search of the pirates.

While their crewmate was in a heated battle against the warlord, the straw hat pirates managed with some difficulties find and board the ship. Thriller Bark was quickly crumbling and over flooded by water. Strong waves and wind made hard to navigate a big ship like theirs, but the pirates weren't giving up. While Sanji tried to steer the ship according to Nami's instructions, Zoro and the others watched over for anything that could harm the ship. After some time, the crew finally found the gates which prevented them from escaping the place.

"Ohh no, the gates are still closed! What are we gonna do now!?" Cried Usopp as he placed both hands over the hand and panicked along with doctor Chopper who just finished treating Franky's wounds. "If those gates don't open, we're gonna be fish food!" His loud voice echoed through the ship while the others tried to think of something.

Even though he was hurt and tired, the swordsman passed by Usopp and took out one of his swords. "I'm going to cut anything that stands in our way." Said Zoro as he walked toward the front side of the ship. The green haired man had some difficulties reaching Sanji and Nami because of the strong waves hitting the ship and also for the fact that he was tired of the fights.

Seeing that his friends were having trouble, Luffy released an angry shout. "Damnit! We really need to get away from here!" Luffy began to yell when the ship was hit by a wave which sent the pirate rolling to the other side and almost crash if it wasn't for Robin's help. "Grr, I had enough of this! I need to eat, bring me meat! Then I'll destroy that stupid gate!" Luffy stopped yelling and thrashing around when he and the rest of the crew heard a loud explosion.

"W-What just happened?" Asked Chopper who was hanging on Zoro's leg while the swordsman tried to see what exactly happened to the gates which were covered by black smoke. The smoke cleared away quickly because of the wind and revealed to the crew an open path to the sea. "Look the gates are destroyed, we can finally leave this horrible place!" Yelled Usopp with a big smile on his face while tears of joy rolled over his bruised cheeks. Both Chopper and Usopp hugged each other and laughed when suddenly a golden light landed on the ship, causing a tremor.

Anyone who was standing on the deck either fell on the floor or was forced to grab onto something if they didn't want to fall. Everyone stared at the saiyan surrounded by the golden glow as he slowly raised himself from the crouching position. While he was slowly raising, the super saiyan noticed only one person standing in front of his teal eyes. Broly was able to see a black haired woman standing on her feet thanks to her quick thinking and use of devil fruit powers. His expression was serious until he saw something strange in her eyes which he couldn't explain. It wasn't fear, the woman wasn't scared of him or uneasy like most of the pirates, it was something different which he couldn't explain. Not wanting to bother himself any longer, the saiyan finally stood up and powered down. His spiky hair fell down as it simultaneously changed back to black. The saiyan reverted back to his thin but yet defined body. His expression was stoic as if nothing happened today. The saiyan turned around and was about to enter inside the ship but someone was blocking his path.

After he somehow managed roll close to the saiyan, Luffy stared from below and could barely contain himself from blowing up."That was super awesome! You can shot beams and change the color of your hair! That's so sweet! How you do it, I wanna fire beams!" Yelled Luffy from the floor while Broly stared at the pirate with a confused expression. "Oh, and you defeated that bear guy, right!? That's crazy, you really are an alien, hahaha! But next warlord is mine!" Laughed the young captain, but soon stopped because of the pain inflicted by Bartholomew Kuma previous attack. The small doctor quickly approached Luffy who was moaning in pain and tried to help him.

The saiyan didn't say a word, he just stood there while the ship was climbing the waves and traveled out from the Thriller Bark. However, not anyone shared Luffy's opinions. In the crew were some people who were uneasy by Broly's presence and even afraid. For now, no one said a word as they tried as fast as possible leave this part of the sea.

#####################

A full moon illuminated the night sky which was without a cloud and the sea. The sea was calm and peaceful, here and there a weak wind would pass through the quiet and lonely sea. There was, however, a ship anchored not so far from where Thriller Bark was once located. The ship belonged to the Straw Hat pirates who decided to take a rest from their voyage for at least a day or two. Not only a half a day passed when they were surprised to see some of the survivors from the Thriller Bark, along with Lola who was the captain of the unfortunate pirates. They somehow managed to survive Kuma's attack and undetected escape from the crumbling ship. That day there was a feast on the Thousand Sunny as the pirates celebrated the victory and that they had a new mate on board. The skeleton Brook happily decided to join Luffy's crew when he found out that they knew the whale Laboon and that he was still waiting for him. They celebrated quite a while until the other pirates decided to leave. After Luffy and the crew said their goodbye's to Lola and the others, the pirates went to sleep and take a proper rest, but not all of them.

Under the bright moonlight, a shirtless man was sitting outside. The black haired man watched the giant moon for a long time. Every time when there was a full moon, no matter where he was, he needed to be right under it and watch it. If there was a thing he liked more than battle, then it would surely be watching the full moon. At a time like these, he wished that he still had his tail, but unfortunately, it was removed and never grew back. The saiyan released a heavy breath and raised his head toward the full moon while his eyes were closed. It was at the times like these, that the saiyan felt relaxed, at ease and without anything bothering him. His peaceful time lasted only for five minutes when he heard footsteps. The saiyan didn't even bother looking behind as he released a low annoying growl which forced the person to stop.

"I guess I'm bothering you at the moment... I apologize." The voice belonged to a black haired woman who resumed walking and leaned on the fence, near the saiyan. She didn't say a word for few seconds as she just glanced from Broly to the moon. "Tonight it's a full moon... it's so beautiful and peaceful." Commented Robin as she watched the moon while Broly immediately glanced at her. "When I was troubled or alone, I would always look at the full moon and feel at peace, ease. I almost lost all hope, but here I'm, with you and the others." Said Robin with a warm smile as she turned toward the saiyan who just stared at her.

The saiyan didn't say a word as he just stared at her shining body under the bright moonlight. Suddenly something strange started to stir within the powerful saiyan warrior. The unknown feeling irritated the man because he wasn't familiar with it, it was something new and he hated it. Accidentally, the saiyan started releasing some of his power because he was irritated but he snapped out of it when he heard the woman speak again.

"You're full of surprises, you know that? Even I was surprised when we saw you change like that. How can you do it?" Asked Robin as she sat on the fence and waited for the saiyan to respond.

Usually, he wasn't for chatting. He also didn't like to explain himself, it was a bother which he eliminated by killing but there was something inside of him which forced him to speak to her. "It's a super saiyan transformation, only attainable by the most powerful of my race." And so, Broly explained the conditions of the golden form and even some parts of his race to Robin with who, he had a long conversation. As a matter of fact, this was Broly's first real conversation in his life full of battle, destruction, and murder.

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _Jutten-_ I agree, Kuma's powers are quite annoying especially for a saiyan who likes a proper combat. I thought that fight with Kuma, would be a good choice to let Broly use his Super Saiyan form. I'm happy you liked the new chapter and thank you for the words of encouragement and as always for your great support!

 _Lightningblade49-_ Oh yeah, Kuma is in trouble now! Thank you for another review.

 _MythAnime-_ Honestly, I didn't think of that until now and I must say that won't happen... most likely, but thank you for the idea.

 _JensenDaniels32-_ Thanks man, I'm glad you liked the 10th chapter and here it is, already a new chapter! A shocking surprise! Haha.

 _GSP224-_ I'm really happy to read that you went and reread this fanfiction and still found it nice. It was a long time since a wrote the 9th chapter so I wasn't sure how the 10th would be, but I guess I did well. Thank you for the review and support and here it is, a new chapter... already! Hope you and the others will like it.


	12. A Mermaid?

A new day was on the horizon. The vast sky was covered in white clouds which were carried by the weak wind. Under the clouds and warm sunlight, a ship sailed on the calm sea. The ship and its crew were on the constant move for a few days already. After all the struggle they went through with not just one, but two "Warlords", the pirates were troubled with the sea. In these past days, the pirate crew was challenged by sea monsters, candy rain, serpent currents and many other things. However, all their hard work paid off. As the ship sailed closer to the giant red wall which soared high into the clouds, the entire crew was standing on the main deck. As they stared at the red wall, each of them had some thoughts of their own.

"It feels kind of nostalgic..." The navigator had a gentle smile on her face as she spoke. She stared at the giant wall which brought many memories back, but also something else. "A deep and powerful feeling." Nami shifted her head and glanced at the others, who were also staring at the wall.

As he stared at the red wall, he couldn't but remember the day when they first saw it. "Hm, back on that day we were in the middle of a terrible storm." Recalled the blonde cook as he took the cigar from his mouth and smiled. That storm was quite something, they sure were lucky to find the entrance back then.

His open shirt was carried on the weak wind as he like the rest watched the giant wall. As he stared at it, he couldn't but wonder if they improved since that day. "I wonder... have we matured since then, as a crew?" Thought the swordsman as he looked at his crew members and smiled.

"A-Ah... dammit! I'm going to start crying!" Mumbled the long nose pirate as he placed the left hand over his eyes. Tears started to pour from his eyes as he remembered all the trouble and dangerous situations they were faced with. "We've been through so much!" Cried Usopp who received warm smiles from his crewmates and a pat from Chopper.

He was smirking since his black eyes saw the red wall. His entire body was trembling with excitement, joy, and pride as he watched the giant wall. "Hehe, I guess this means we're halfway there, huh!? It's great that we made it all the way here together!" Spoke the captain of the pirate crew. He was happy and proud that all of them managed to reach this stage. It was a troublesome road, but it wasn't over yet. Luffy knew that the real thing was just about to begin, but the young man was confident in himself and his friends. "Just one more time, halfway around the world and we'll be seeing this wall again! And that's when.. I'll be the pirate king!" Yelled Luffy with determination and courage as his voice echoed through the place.

The entire crew was standing behind their captain's back and none of them said a single word. All of them smiled and supported their captain but mostly their friend's dream. While they were talking about the old days, far behind them a shirtless man was just leaning on the fence and observed what they were doing. His expression was as same as ever, stoic. With his muscular yet thin arms crossed, the black haired man wondered what they were doing. He was just in the middle of his training when the blue-haired man called him to join them. So, here he was and wasting his time looking at the giant wall made of stone. The tall man released a low and annoyed growl as the rest of his crew walked past him. Now that whatever they were doing was over, the saiyan pulled himself from the fence and walked to the backside of the ship, where he would be alone.

* * *

Almost at the same time as the "Straw Hat Pirates" reached the Red Line, there was a meeting at the Marine HQ. The atmosphere inside the room was tense, nobody said a word as the man in charge read some papers. The man wasn't alone in the room, across his table was a chair in which a man with gray hair and beard waited quietly. Drops of cold sweat rolled across his forehead as he continued reading the papers. Not only did they have to prepare for the important event which was to be held in few days, but now they were two "Warlords" short. However, there was some stuff written that confused and scared him at the same time. The man loosened the grip on the papers which fell on the desk while he placed his right hand on the forehead.

Seeing how his superior, but also his friend seemed troubled, the man in the chair spoke. "What's the matter with you, Sengoku? Is there something bad written which they got out Kuma's brain?" Asked the strong looking old man as he with a serious expression stared at the man named Sengoku.

"Damn you and your family, Garp... That boy does nothing but trouble for us!" Yelled the man as he harshly stood up from his chair and almost knock it down. He slammed both hands on the table and glared at the man in front of him. "You had the chance to catch him, but you took pity on him and let him go! Now, our entire credibility and reputation will be tarnished because of your grandson and his friends!" His loud and deep voice was heard outside the room which scared the guards.

"Oh, calm down, will you... I know losing two "Warlords" is bad for us, but Luffy isn't the kind of guy to go around boasting about taking down Moria and Kuma." Garp knew his grandson. The marine was sure Luffy wouldn't go around the world and bragging how he defeated two warlords. However, a creeping feeling was looming inside the old marine who was more worried about something or rather someone else. "Anyway, will you tell me what the report from those creepy scientists said?" Asked the old vice-admiral as he observed his friend.

Sengoku didn't say a word. The man angrily grabbed the papers and handed them over to Garp. As Sengoku walked around the table and passed near the vice-admiral, he looked out the window. He was able to hear Garp's shocking gasps as the marine continued reading the report. While his old partner and friend read it, Sengoku spoke. "At the moment, the scientists are working around the clock to repair Bartholomew Kuma." Sengoku watched the outside world as he continued. "We were lucky enough to get some recordings from Kuma's brain which barely gave us some clues regarding of what happened at Thriller Bark... And what's written in that report is, terrifying!" The commander raised his voice as he closed both hands tightly.

Garp's eyes were wide open as he completed reading the report. The man knew it was strange that his grandson beat two warlords, especially if one of them was Kuma. He also had a bad feeling ever since he saw _him,_ but this was shocking. To defeat not only a giant demon which terrorized the land ages ago but Moria and Kuma as well was crazy. Garp placed the papers on the desk and stood from the chair. He turned to Sengoku and asked a question. "What will you do about it?" Sweat hung over his old cheeks as he waited for Sengoku to answer.

Honestly, he really didn't know what to do at the moment. Everybody at the moment was preparing for the most important day that was just around the corner. He could feel his head hurt which irritated the commander a lot. The man was about to smash his fist into the glass when he and Garp heard a commotion. As they turned around, both men were surprised when they saw a tall man in pink coat barge inside.

"I heard you lost not only that fool Moria but also Kuma, Sengoku." The man grinned and released a chuckle as he saw Sengoku's expression. He leaned on the commender's desk and said one more thing."Perhaps I could be of some help, after all... we're "comrades"!" Laughed the man who didn't care about the angry and suspicious glares coming from Sengoku and Garp.

* * *

A few hours passed since they threw anchor and began their search for Fishman Island. The afternoon sunlight shined over the dazzling sea and the ship while the crew enjoyed themselves. While Usopp and Chopper were having fun swimming in a pool near the ship, Zoro was training very hard after what happened only a few days ago. The swordsman only had one thing in mind, to grow stronger. While Zoro was closed in the watchtower, Nami and Franky were on the main deck. The two were talking through the transponder snail with Robin, Brook, and Luffy who were deep in the sea. They were searching the Fishman Island for quite a while, but there was no sign of it, which wasn't good.

"How is it, Robin, Brook, Luffy?" Asked the pretty navigator as she spoke to them from the main deck. She waited for at least some news, but Nami didn't have a good feeling about it.

After five seconds a loud voice came from the transponder. "It's pitch black down here! Woahh! I just saw something shiny! Look over here, Brook!" The voice belonged to Luffy who seemed to enjoy himself. The young pirate laughed while his skeleton friend yelled.

"Ahh! Could it possibly be an eye of some huge beast!?" Shrieked Brook in fear which now scared Chopper and Usopp who got out from the sea and joined Nami and Franky on the deck. "We're all going to die! Although, I have already died! Yohohoho!" The scared skeleton was now laughing along with Luffy.

"Hey, you guys! The Shark Submerge III can only go down to depths of 5000 meters! Be careful, okay!?" Spoke Franky who interrupted Nami's yelling after she was asked a kinky question from Brook. The cyborg wasn't sure if they would find anything if they didn't by now.

Just as the blue-haired cyborg said that Robin noticed something inside the submarine. "Hm, the hull seems to be creaking. Well, we are over 5000 meters down..." Said the black haired woman without any hint of fear or worry whatsoever. Both she and her captain were quite interested in the beast's huge mouth in front of them while somebody else was panicking.

"Ahhh, but this is terrible! We shall all be crushed by pressure and eaten by the beast!" Cried the talking skeleton as he placed both hands over his skull.

Suddenly, the transmission with the Shark Submerge III was over and the pirates on the main deck just wondered what excatly happened down there. Chopper and Usopp were sure in just one thing, to never go in the submarine. While Franky and Nami wondered what was going on, Sanji jumped out from the kitchen with two plates.

The cook happily sang as he gracefully flew over to Nami. "Nami my dear! Here's some dessert!" As he placed the plates on the small table, the smoke from his cigar was in the shape of hearts.

Even though she was bothered and worried about how to find the Fishman Island, Nami couldn't but not try the dessert. "Mmm, this is tasty! But how are we going to find the island?" Wondered Nami out loud while Franky and Usopp were completely struck by the good taste of the dessert.

After he finally turned back to normal, Sanji adjusted his tie and spoke. "It's like the problem we had with Sky Island all over again..." Retorted the cook on which Nami just nodded. The cook knew this would be a problem. Last time they were lucky to find some people who actually knew something about the Sky Island and how to get there.

While the crew was trying to come with some ideas and plans, on the back side of the ship a man was doing some training. The black haired saiyan was covered in sweat as he continued doing his daily workout. After he was done with regular push-ups just a minute ago, Broly was already doing them on only one hand. The sweat from his jaw fell on the floor as he pushed himself up and down with one hand. He wasn't sure what the others were doing and neither did he care that much. The tall saiyan did hear them talking about some island under the sea, but that just sounded ridiculous to him so he moved away. As he continued doing his workout, some unpleasant images would flash before his black eyes. He released a frustrated snarl as those unwanted images kept coming. The saiyan gritted hard with its teeth as his ki started to rise. Broly needed to release his frustration and anger towards something, he wanted and needed to destroy. However, his attention was caught by a loud noise. The man glanced to the left side and saw a monster jump from the sea and attack the ship. Broly was ready to disintegrate the nuisance, but somebody was quicker.

 _"Gum-Gum Rifle!"_ Shouted Luffy as he struck the sea beast somewhere around its stomach. The beast opened its mouth wide open as it began to fall back in the sea. However, there was something that caught Luffy's attention. "Huh? It spat something... is it a fish?" Wondered the pirate captain as he tried to figure out what it was that was falling towards their ship.

"Is it a person? No..."

"Could it be..."

As everyone tried to guess what was falling towards them, Sanji expression changed. "C-Could it be!?" Yelled the blonde cook whose eyes turned into beating hearts as he spread out his hands and waited for it to fall into his arms. The thing crashed into Sanji which caused both of them to fall on the floor, however, there was also something else.

Nobody said even a single word. The crew stared with their eyes and mouth wide open at the creature which lied on top the cook who mumbled some words. They couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of them. They heard stories about them, but to actually see one was something else. "That's a mermaid!" Almost everybody yelled which woke up the girl.

She was tired and she was shaking in fear. At one moment she was diving and trying to escape from that sea monster yet her she was, above some stranger who looked hurt. "Ahhh! Oh, no! I beat a human person!" Exclaimed the girl shockingly as he finally realized what happened. "I'm so sorry, are you okay!?" She shook the human so fast and hard that the cook could barely say a word. Somehow, the girl understood him but as she turned her head slightly to the left she was shocked when she saw the others. "Ahhhh! So many human people! What's going on!?" Once again shouted the girl loudly whose voice rang across the ship.

His ears twitched at the loud and sharp sound. A vein appeared on his forehead as he released a snarl. He couldn't even finish his workout without somebody bothering him. The saiyan pulled himself from the floor and stood tall. His black hair swayed a bit on the weak wind as he took the first steps towards the main deck. He had enough! If somebody couldn't remain quiet for five minutes than he would break their neck, no matter who it was. The tall saiyan radiated with a murderous aura as he slowly approached the deck. He was just around the corner when the yelling was replaced by laughing. As he reached the others, the saiyan was able to see through the gaps between his crew members a strange creature. He blinked few times in confusion but his stoic expression tried to mask any changes. Broly was quite surprised by the creature. He saw many weird things, but a half human and what was that, a half fish? The saiyan blinked once again and shifted his eyes to the right, where he saw another strange thing talking with Luffy.

The whole situation was crazy and ridiculous. He stood behind the group and listened what was going on. Broly was leaning on the wall with his naked back as he overheard what the others were discussing. The others had a long conversation with the creature which was apparently a mermaid called Caimie and her pet and master a talking starfish Pappagg. The saiyan didn't know what to make of it, as he stared at them. It was at this moment that the dumb cook and swordsman appeared on the main deck. While the green haired man climbed down and finished his training, the blond cook was all over the mermaid. Broly just released a grunt in disgust as he watched the cook crawl all over the little girl. Now that he saw what all the yelling and commotion was, Broly decided to leave and resume his workout but the saiyan stopped because something happened.

She was holding the transponder snail in her left hand and waited for her boss to answer her. However, the voice she heard didn't belong to the man she knew. "Wait a minute! This isn't Hacchin!" Yelled Caimie in fright. A drop of sweat fell over her cheek as she was worried if something bad happened to the man she called Hacchin. "Who are you!? What are you doing with Hacchin's transponder snail!?" Caimie spoke angerly at the unknown person.

"It seems like something's wrong..." Declared Robin as she heard the panicking tone in the mermaid's voice. The others just remained quiet and tried to figure out what was excatly going on.

A laughing voice came from the transponder snail. "Haha, why you ask? Well, because we've beaten your precious Hachi!" The statement from the strange and unknown person shocked Caimie who retorted back by yelling how Hachi would never lose, but the voice laughed yet again. "Haha, well I guess you're right... Usually, we'd be no match for him but this time... this time we had the "Flying Fish Riders" as our back up! Haha!" The mad laughing lasted for only a few short seconds.

Caimie's eyes were filled with fear and worry. She didn't know what to say when suddenly a familiar voice spoke to her. "C-Caimie... you're okay, that's great! Listen to me... n-no matter what, you mustn't come and find me! I'll take these guys out myself and come back! I'll be okay!" The man named Hachi raised his voice and spoke in a serious tone so she wouldn't do something as stupid as trying to find him.

"Shut up, you octopus freak!" Yelled a different voice and a loud smack was heard from the other side. "Haha, you wanna save him? Then come at Shabondy Archipelago, five kilometers east of Grove 44!" Now it seemed like there were multiple people laughing as they mocked her. "Oh, you should've hurry Caimie... because we're gonna sell this guy off real soon! Octopus fishmen are pretty rare, he'll fetch quite a price!" These were the last words from the kidnappers who hang up.

Silence prevailed on the ship. The pirate crew didn't know what to say at the moment while the poor mermaid only uttered her friend's name. However, the silence lasts only for a second when the captain opened his mouth. "And the takoyaki? I want to eat it!" Said Luffy who only thought of the delicious food while Franky and Sanji punched and kicked him in the head.

While Luffy was causing a ruckus with the others, Nami didn't feel good. There was something about that name she heard and voice that sounded too familiar. "Wait a minute... That "Hacchin" guy who was on the transmission just now, his voice seemed awfully familiar..." Pondered the navigator as she placed the left hand on her cheek and couldn't but think of that. There was a certain person who came to her mind, but it couldn't be him, right? "Maybe it's just my imagination... it couldn't be him!?" Nami mumbled quietly when she was forced to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry!" Spoke the young mermaid who caught the others by surprise. "Luffy, can I give you the takoyaki some other time? I have to go and rescue a friend of mine, now!" Exclaimed Caimie out loud as she was about to stand and jump all the way to the sea.

She couldn't let her do it on her own. Nami passed near her captain and spoke to Caimie. "Wait for a second, Caimie! I'm sorry to say it, but you don't stand a chance against those kidnappers on your own! That's why..." Nami approached the worried mermaid and her starfish friend while somebody else finished her sentence.

"We would be glad to help you out!"

"Yeah, well, to be more accurate these guy's will help you out!" Stated Nami as she pointed to the male group who blinked in confusion. Usopp and Franky yelled back at her but the orange haired girl just smirked and leaned closer to Caimie. "And in return, you can show us the way to Fishman Island! How about that?" Nami's words and deal changed Caimie's mood and expression.

She felt at ease now that Nami proposed her that, but would that be alright. Caimie only knew them for only half an hour and yet they were so friendly and good to her, not to mention they saved her from that sea beast. "Hm, are you sure, Nami?" Asked the young mermaid as she glanced at Nami who nodded with a smile. She turned towards Luffy and just one more time asked him. "You'll really help me get Hacchin out of there!?" Caimie was overflown with joy and happiness as she stared at the young pirate captain.

"Sure, but who is Hacchin anyway?" Replied and at the same time asked Luffy who had no idea who this "Hacchin" guy was. The boy with a straw hat on his head only thought of the tasty takoyaki and nothing else. When the mermaid told him that Hacchin was the guy who makes the finest and tastiest takoyaki in the world, that was it for Luffy. "We have to save him! Alright, men! We're rescuing the takoyaki even if we die in the process!" Announced the captain as he raised his right fist high while almost all men besides Zoro and Broly agreed with him and shouted back.

##

They were on the curse towards the place where the kidnappers were located for quite some time now. They had a little help from the fish which came to their aid because of Caimie. While they sailed towards the location where the "Hacchin" person was held as a prisoner, Nami and the rest of the crew got to know Caimie and Pappagg a lot better by now. As in their minds, they still thought of rescuing the octopus man, all of them including Caimie talked and laughed about a lot of things. While they had some fun, only one man excluded himself from the group.

After he heard what was going on and that they will be in a battle soon, the saiyan moved away from the group while hiding his devilish grin. It passed a few days since his last battle on Thriller Bark and he was almost at his limit. The excitement and desire for combat rushed through him in an unthinkable way. Since it seemed like there would be quite a while before they arrive at the battlefield, Broly allowed his body to fall on the floor but just as his face was about to hit it, the saiyan stopped himself with a hand. As he pushed himself up and then lowered down, the saiyan couldn't wait to beat, kill and destroy anything that stands before his black eyes. His usually stoic and uninterested expression was long gone and replaced with a wicked one. Broly was so caught up in the moment and lost in thoughts of slaughtering enemies and destroying stuff that he didn't even notice somebody approaching.

"Oh, here you are... I see you're spending your time quite efficiently." Her soothing voice reached the saiyan's ears who immediately glanced at her. She smiled when she saw his surprised expression. It was almost impossible to see any other expression on the man's face which caused the black-haired woman to smile even more. As she stood there, the tall man just lowered his head down and released a low growl as he resumed the training. Upon hearing the sound coming from her crewmate, the woman giggled. "When you do that, it makes you really cute." As she said that, Robin placed a hand under her chin. She closed her eyes as she released a little laugh.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. The comment almost threw him off balance and smash his face into the floor. He was forced to stop midway and just stare at the floor which was a few centimeters from his nose. Sweat fell from the tip of his nose as his wide-open eyes stared at one dot on the floor. The saiyan wasn't sure if he heard right, no, it couldn't be! Was this woman mocking him!? Did she wish to die at his hand!? He wasn't cute! He was a warrior, a destroyer of worlds and nothing about him was cute! Broly could hear an annoying voice inside his mind laughing at him, laughing at how this weak and fragile human was making fun of him. He was made pitiful and pathetic, which he wouldn't allow. His expression darkened as he pushed himself up and just as he was about to stand, he stopped.

Why, why did he stop? He was frozen solid! The saiyan couldn't understand what was going on. At one moment he was thinking of snapping her neck and laugh at her lifeless corpse but now, just as he was about to do it something prevented him in that. Broly dug his teeth deep into the flesh of his mouth when he heard a rasping and almost beastly voice far inside his mind. _"No, you won't harm her. You will take her and she will be yours."_ Broly was lost. Something like this never happened before.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're apparently close. We are all on the main deck, you should join us." Robin turned around and walked away from the saiyan with a smile on her gentle face and joined the rest of the crew.

Broly didn't move a muscle until she was completely gone. The saiyan shifted into a sitting position and placed a hand on his left side of the face. He was shaking as he tried to figure out what just happened to him. There was no possible way he wished to have that woman as his, that was simply impossible! She was a weak and fragile human, she wasn't worthy of a saiyan warrior such as himself. In the whole universe, there wasn't a woman which was worthy of him, maybe if she was a saiyan female he would reconsider it. Then why did he stop and why did he think of her!? Broly's breathing speed up while his body shook only because he was that much irritated. He needed to calm down, which wasn't that simple for him to do.

The saiyan closed his eyes which seemed only for a moment when something flew above his head. As looked above, the saiyan saw a bunch of people riding some kind of fish which were apparently able to fly. Broly snarled out loud and stood up. Today just wasn't his day and he wasn't in a good mood. He heard some commotion on the main deck but the saiyan didn't care even a tiny bit about that. A green light appeared inside his closed hand. The tall man raised his hand and fired a barrage of ki blasts. His targets tried to escape and outmaneuver his attacks but it was all in vain. Broly's ki blasts hit the flying fishes and exploded on impact. With a deadly glare, he watched the men fall into the sea and not coming back up. Broly spat on the floor and moved away, towards the main deck.

* * *

 _Reviews/Note:_

I must write quick thanks to all of you amazing reviewers, followers and readers! I never expected this fanfiction story to reach this level of views, followers, favorites, and reviews. Your support is very appreciated and I can only work harder and hopefully keep it on the right path. I know I don't upload as quickly as you and I wanted, but I will try to not give up on this as long as there is someone who will read it. Thanks a lot!

 _MythAnime- I think all that you have written down is right but doesn't that only apply to his LSSJ form? If I'm correct, Broly's overflowing with ki only happened when he turned LSSJ, right? If I'm wrong please correct me._

 _Lightningblade49- Oh, yes. There will be quite a war at Shabondy, I wonder what will happen... Thanks for the review._

 _Greer123- Yeah, that was a quick update alright. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter!_

 _luz nocturna- I'm really happy you liked the previous chapters that much and the fan fiction as a whole. I hope you will like this chapter as well._

 _Jutten- Yeah, I'm sure if you read this chapter you learned the situation with Kuma. Regarding Dragon, he won't be included in the story for quite a while except being mentioned here and there. Oh yes, the Robin and Broly thing... I'm not an expert at writing pairing stuff or whatever you call so, don't get high hopes for that part to be extra good, lol. And as your support to the writers I can vouch is great! Thanks a lot, and I hope this chapter will be to your liking even tho nothing major happened._

 _JensenDaniels32- Yes, Kuma somehow managed to escape but in a very bad shape. Which is why the government will know only a little about Broly, for now at least! Haha, I'm glad you're so hyped over this fan fiction and thanks a lot for such a great review and support!_

 _GSP224- Yes, I know that I repeat myself but people really underestimate Devil Fruit powers and its users. And yes, the story would be nothing and boring if Broly would go from place to place blowing stuff and eventually destroying the planet. I at first thought of Broly/Hancock pairing but at the last minute, I decided to go with Robin. And don't worry, there will be no harem here. Thank you a lot for the review and great support!_

 _justrandomguest- By now, if you read this chapter you figured out what happened to Kuma and what's his situation. Thanks for the review and support!_

 _anon23- Man (or woman, whatever you are, lol) Thank you a lot! I don't know what else to say(write) after reading such a review. No, I didn't hire a beta because I really don't know how to do that and besides, I want to make this trip on my own. It really hits me every time someone says I'm nailing the characters and their personalities or whatever because I'm just going with the flow of how I saw the characters in the series. But I must say, the hardest to write is Broly because his only thing that he did in the two and a half movies was yelling KAKAROT! RAHG! IM THE DEVIL! KILL YOU! and keeping quiet. I have an image of Broly of what and how he could behave, so I hope I'm doing good regarding him. And I will say this once more, thank you a lot for such a great review and amazing support! I just need to say that there's a lot of good fanfictions out there, a 100% better than this, but it makes me happy you and others think otherwise._

 _Guest- Thanks a lot for such a supportive review! Yes, I completely agree with you on that, and it seems the story is going good (so far at least)..._

 _Nadeer- Well, I'm trying as much as I can to write the chapters when I manage... It really makes me happy when I read that this fan fiction story is someone's favorite or just how much they like it, thanks a lot!_

 _Guest- I agree with you. If the Broly from the first movie fought teen Gohan SSJ2, he would lose. Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it._


End file.
